El Hilo del Destino
by MeloodyUchiha
Summary: Sakura se ha perdido en una importante misión. Cuando todo parece estar perdido, un inesperado reencuentro hace que la vida de la kunoichi tome giros inesperados... Será solo una coincidencia? Obra del destino?... Una historia llena de suspenso y romance, que llevará a Sakura a encontrar las respuestas!
1. Extraviada

El hilo del Destino

Capítulo 1: Extraviada

Era una noche fría y nevada. Ahí estaba yo, vagando en las penumbras, intentando encontrar el camino a casa… Se puede decir que en cuanto a sentido de la orientación no soy muy buena que digamos. ¿Cómo llegue a perderme? Esa es una pequeña historia…

_-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Estaba en una misión muy importante de rango S: Debía llevar una carta confidencial de la Hokage hacia la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, para que sea recibida por el Kazekage, Gaara. Lo único que se me permitió saber sobre su contenido fue que trataba de jutsus que se estaban desarrollando en conjunto, entre las dos aldeas, para reforzar a las habilidades de los shinobis en caso de una guerra. Por lo tanto era vital que la carta llegara a su destino._

_No estaba sola, también habían designado a Naruto como mi compañero de misión. Durante el día recorríamos sin parar los caminos que nos conducirían a nuestra meta, la oficina del Kazekage, haciendo algunas paradas solo para comer algo y descansar unos minutos. _

_Al segundo día de haber salido de misión, habíamos decidido hacer una parada al mediodía y tener un agradable almuerzo, ya que no habíamos desayunado nada. Encontramos un sitio debajo de unos árboles y nos acomodamos para comer: Naruto tenía un pote de ramen instantáneo, y yo una simple ensalada con apenas cuatro hojas de lechuga y un poco de zanahoria. Intente pedir un poco de su ramen a Naruto, pero cuando quise hacerlo ya se lo había terminado… Baka…_

_Estábamos acomodando nuestras cosas para partir nuevamente, cuando escuchamos un sonido proveniente de los arbustos. Instantáneamente Naruto y yo adoptamos una posición de batalla. De los arbustos saltaron al ataque dos ninjas ANBU del País del Hierro, uno de los principales enemigos de la Hoja y la Arena. _

_Uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño, un poco largo, y llevaba una máscara con la cara de un lobo. El otro era alto y calvo, y su máscara reflejaba el rostro de una especie de ave, o algo así… _

_-¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Entréguenos la carta y no habrá problemas!- Gritó el calvo_

_Ante la exclamación del ANBU quedamos perplejos. ¿Cómo podía ser que se hubieran enterado de que nosotros llevábamos una carta? ¿Habrían infiltrado espías en Konoha?..._

_-¡Ya lo escucharon tontos, si no la entregan sufrirán las consecuencias!- Remarcó el otro._

_Ante esto Naruto comenzó a temblar del enojo… _

_-¡¿A quién llamas tonto, dattebayo?!_

_-¿No es obvio? ¡A ti idiota!-_

_Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso… Con un gran salto, Naruto ataco a los dos ANBU con uno de sus Odama Rasengan. Una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó y no pudimos ver nada por unos instantes, pero para nuestra sorpresa, cuando el mismo se disipó, pudimos ver a los dos ninjas parados tranquilamente, sin ningún rasguño, como si el ataque nunca hubiera existido. Naruto seguía furioso y continuo atacando, esta vez en conjunto conmigo, ya que optamos por combatir con técnicas de Taijutsu: Si los Ninjutsus no servían, el Taijutsu debía funcionar. Y no es por presumir pero en lo que respecta a Taijutsu soy una de las mejores kunoichis en la práctica debido a mi gran fuerza._

_-Sakura-chan, yo me encargo del tipo calvo- masculló Naruto con un tono cargado de rabia._

_-Hai! ¡Yo me encargo del otro!- Exclamé_

_Luego de varios golpes por aquí y por allá, el ANBU calvo le propició un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Naruto y lo envió volando hacia una roca, estampándolo contra ella. Con algo de dificultad logro pararse, pero en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de algo innegable: No éramos competencia para ellos. Incluso yo con mi gran fuerza lo único que podía hacer era dar golpes al suelo y quebrarlo para que el pelicastaño no se me acercara… Al ver que no teníamos oportunidad, Naruto se acercó como pudo hacia mi y, viendo que los dos ANBUS se habían perdido entre el polvo y no saldrían hasta que se disipara, murmuró en mi oreja:_

_-Debes escapar Sakura-chan. Yo los distraeré y me encargaré de ellos, tu solo concéntrate en que la carta llegue sana y salva a manos de Gaara.-_

_Mis ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa._

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No te dejare solo, son demasiado fuertes!-exclame en un murmullo._

_-No te preocupes por mi Sakura-chan, recuerda que pude vencer a Pain, no creo que estos sujetos sean más duros que él… Vamos, corre antes de que lancen el próximo ataque-_

_Un debate dentro de mi misma comenzó a surgir. No quería dejar solo a Naruto allí con ellos, pero era cierto que la carta debía llegar hacia la Aldea de la Arena y no había forma de librarnos de estos tipos. Luego de pensarlo los únicos dos segundos que tuve, mire a Naruto y asentí con la cabeza. Él, al ver que el polvo ya se estaba disipando, reunió toda la energía y el chakra que le quedaban, activó su modo Kyuubi y saltó hacia adelante, donde supuestamente deberían estar los enemigos. Justo en ese momento me escabullí entre los árboles. _

_Corría y corría sin parar. Los ANBUS no habían notado mi escape, ya que debían haber estado muy concentrados en Naruto. _

_Luego de un largo rato, caí en la cuenta de que no me había fijado que ruta había tomado y estaba perdida. ¡No podía ser! No sabía el camino a la Aldea de la Arena, y la carta debía estar ahí esa misma noche. Pensé un rato y se me ocurrió una idea:_

_-Kuchiyose no jutsu!-_

_Invoqué a un ave mensajera entrenada de Konoha. Até la carta a una de sus patas y le dí instrucciones de que hiciera llegar esa carta al Kazekage: Estas aves conocían el camino a cualquier lugar, sin importar cual fuera el punto de partida. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el ave emprendió su vuelo. _

_Luego de esto, comencé a correr de nuevo, buscando el camino a casa, pero cayó la noche y no pude encontrarlo… ¿Que diantres hare ahora?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-._

Y así es como terminé en esta situación…

_-Estoy muy preocupada por Naruto… espero que este bien- _pensé lanzando un largo suspiro.

Luego de caminar durante un tiempo más, me pareció oir un ruido proveniente de la dirección hacia la cual me dirigía. Y como sospeché, enfocando mis ojos en la oscuridad pude ver una silueta.

-¡Por fin alguien que puede ayudarme!- pensé, teniendo en mente que sería algún comerciante o algo por el estilo.

Al acercarme, pude notar y distinguir un rostro, que me era un tanto familiar. No podía ser… acaso?... Mi mente dio miles de vueltas. Parado frente a mi con una expresión sombría y contemplando el cielo, se encontraba el hombre que jamás espere encontrarme en esas circunstancias: Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Dudas

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo capi de esta humilde historia ^^ Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, ese básicamente era de prueba, para ver si les gustaba n.n Quiero agradecerle a la primer seguidora de esta historia, aishiteru-Aiko, por ser la primera en brindarme su apoyo! :'3 Continuaré la historia ya que con que haya solo una persona que confíe en ti, las cosas valen la pena ^3^ Un saludito a todos, espero les guste este capi!**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews y comentarios! ^^ Muchas gracias por leer n.n**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 2: Dudas

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían… ¿En serio era él? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿ Estaría bien pedirle ayuda luego de todo lo que había sucedido?

En medio de todas las preguntas que se formaban en mi cabeza, decidí esconderme detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, para poder pensar que debería hacer, y por supuesto, vigilar los movimientos de Sasuke, ya que ahora que lo pensaba, aunque fuera muy raro considerando que era Sasuke, él no parecía percatarse de mi presencia… su mente estaba muy concentrada mirando el estrellado cielo nocturno aún.

Agachada y acurrucada en un rincón entre los arbustos, me dediqué unos minutos a contemplarlo y a pensar mi siguiente movimiento… Quería pedirle ayuda, contarle todo lo que me había sucedido. Quería correr y abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y como deseaba que volviera a Konoha. Pero esos eran impulsos de una niñita, la antigua Sakura, la cual yo creí muerta desde que nos encontramos con Sasuke por segunda vez luego de que asesino a Danzou, e intentó matarme… pensé que esos sentimientos e impulsos habían quedado enterrados en mi corazón, pero al verlo nuevamente sentí como nunca antes esas mariposas en el estómago y esos latidos tan fuertes de mi corazón, que me indicaban que mis sentimientos por el seguían en pie y que no habían muerto, a pesar de que lo hubiera deseado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silencio… eso era todo lo que había esa noche, y a él le encantaba. Entre pensamientos oscuros y el entrenamiento, decidió darse unos minutos de descanso y contemplar un poco el cielo. Las estrellas estaban por todos lados y eso le traía recuerdos de los momentos de su infancia, cuando miraban las formas que hacían las estrellas, con su hermano Itachi…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Estoy en casa!-_

_Al escuchar esto, un pequeño niño de 7 años corría emocionado a saludar a su hermano mayor._

_-¡Bienvenido, Itachi Onii-san!- exclamó el niño abrazando la pierna de su hermano._

_Ante esto, Itachi le acarició la cabeza y susurró algo a su oído…_

_-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No dices que siempre que vuelves a casa estás muy cansado para estas cosas?-_

_-No nos hemos visto en todo el día Sasuke, por supuesto que estoy cansado, pero solo un rato no me hará daño- Contestó Itachi, dándole a Sasuke un golpecito en la frente con su dedo índice._

_-¡Genial!- _

_Luego de esto se dirigieron hacia el patio y se recostaron boca arriba sobre el césped. El primero en hablar fue Sasuke:_

_-¡Mira hermano, allí! Esas estrellas forman un rostro feliz-_

_-Es verdad Sasuke, buena observación- contestó Itachi, concentrado en el cielo.-Allí mira- dijo señalando hacia arriba- Esas forman un abanico-_

_-Vaya, es cierto. Eres muy bueno en esto Onii-san-_

_Así siguieron varios minutos, hasta que Sasuke se quedó dormido. Al verlo, Itachi lo cargó en su espalda y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Depositándolo en la cama, dio media vuelta y salió de allí._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de esas cosas? Él era un vengador, y su nuevo objetivo ahora era destruir Konoha, la aldea que había forzado a su hermano a convertirse en un traidor. No tenía tiempo para esa clase de cosas. Los lazos, los sentimientos como el cariño y el amor eran algo que debilitaban a las personas, y eso no estaba en sus planes. Esos sentimientos no existían más para él.

Relajando su expresión volvió su vista al cielo y siguió disfrutando del silencio. Pero hubo algo que lo sacó de la calma que lo invadía. Agudizando su oído escucho unos pasos de alguien que se acercaba por detrás. Al no percibir peligro, no volteó a ver quién era, simplemente siguió contemplando el cielo. A los pocos segundos sintió que los pasos cesaban. Poe el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, pudo darse cuenta de quién era la persona que se encontraba perturbando su silencio. La reconoció de inmediato.

Siguió contemplando el cielo, haciendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de nadie. Sintió luego, como los arbustos hacían un crujiente ruido con sus hojas y pudo ver que la persona que había identificado no se encontraba más detrás de él.

-Hmp- pensó.

Luego de unos minutos emprendió su retorno a la guarida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasados unos minutos, pudo ver como Sasuke comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante. Entró en pánico: ¡No había decidido que hacer aún, no podía hacerlo! Ante la desesperación de volver a quedarse sola en ese lugar, comenzó a seguirlo por los árboles.

Mientras lo seguía, lo observaba. Su cabello no había cambiado, lo tenía igual que cuando formaban el equipo 7, solo se había dejado el flequillo hacia adelante. Su espalda estaba muy bien definida, y sus pasos al caminar eran tal cual ella los recordaba, calmados pero con mucha seguridad en cada uno de ellos, como si supiera que nada podía fallar. Y su rostro… bueno seguía tan perfecto como siempre.

-¡Basta Sakura, no tienes tiempo para semejantes cosas! ¡Debes concentrarte en volver a casa!- Pensó con el ceño fruncido y sacudiendo su cabeza.

Después de un buen rato, llegó a una cascada, donde vio que el azabache se adentraba en ella y desaparecía.

-No puede ser…- suspiró

-Vamos, que estás esperando, ve a ver a donde fue Sasuke, shannaro!- exclamó enojada su inner Sakura.

-¡Ni loca, no quiero que me descubran!-

-Deberás hablar con él tarde o temprano-

Sakura lo pensó. Era cierto que en algún momento debería hablar con él, era inevitable… es decir, no había nadie más a parte de él, que se encontrara disponible para preguntarle como volver. Finalmente, decidió que se adentraría en la cascada. Necesitaba ayuda, y si alguien podía dársela, ese alguien tenía que ser Sasuke.

Con paso vacilante se acercó hacia la cascada. Hacía mucho frío afuera, estaba todo repleto de nieve, pero la temperatura no llegaba a congelarla. Varias gotas de agua fría tocaron sus piernas, provocándole un gran temblor, ya que no llevaba puesto más que un tapado arriba de su típica vestimenta ninja.

Puso un pie en el agua, luego el otro, y con un poco de miedo mezclado con dudas, se adentró en las penumbras de la cascada, preguntándose qué ocurriría y con qué y quién se encontraría de ahí en adelante.


	3. En dónde estoy?

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola de nuevo gente linda! Primero que nada, muy feliz comienzo de año para todos, les deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa que comienza n.n Espero la hayan pasado genial en los festejos de estas fechas :3 Aquí les traigo el capi 3, espero sea de su agrado ^^ Me gustaría pedirles si porfis me dejarían un pequeñito review, solo para saber qué les parece la historia y cosas asi, sino no sabré que piensan de ella… u3u Quizá podría mejorar la escritura con sus opiniones ^^ Este capítulo será un poquis más largo que los anteriores ;3.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias de nuevo por leer, saludos! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 3: ¿En dónde estoy?

El interior de la cascada era una especie de cueva. Había un tenue olor a humedad que daba una idea de lo antiguo que debía ser aquel lugar. La oscuridad era total. Al no poder ver nada me alarmé: ¿Cómo podía saber a dónde me dirigía si ni siquiera podía ver una insignificante roca? Pensando esto, mire hacia atrás y pude divisar, justo en la entrada de la cascada, unos palos de madera desparramados en el suelo. No sabía cómo habían llegado allí, pero no me vendrían mal. Tomando el más grande de ellos, y una roca, me agache en el frio suelo y comencé a rasparlo con la roca que había tomado, con la esperanza de que una chispa saltara y prendiera fuego en la punta del bendito palo. Luego de varios minutos intentando logre conseguirlo, y con antorcha en mano enfile hacia adelante.

Mientras más me adentraba, mas tétrico se hacía todo: ya había perdido de vista la entrada, y las sombras que se formaban en las rocosas paredes de la cueva me daban escalofríos.

Luego de caminar un tramo, llegue hacia un callejón sin salida.

-¡No puede ser!- Al mismo tiempo que las palabras escapaban de mi boca, me la tape con mi mano libre. No debía olvidar que Sasuke se había adentrado allí también, y peor aún, yo lo estaba siguiendo. Pero… ¿A dónde diantres había ido? Si la cueva terminaba allí, no tenía sentido.

Entre todos mis pensamientos, sentí un ruido seco detrás de mí, como si algo o alguien hubiese aterrizado en el suelo. Una oleada de miedo me invadió y me paralizó. Seguido de esto, sentí un golpe a la altura de mi nuca, y luego todo se oscureció…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una pelirrosa yacía inconsciente en el suelo, delante suyo. No podía creer que en serio pensara que no se daría cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo. Con poca delicadeza, la levantó del suelo y la colocó sobre su hombro, cuan bolsa de papas. Camino unos pocos pasos y se paró en frente de la pared que ponía el supuesto final a esa cueva. Activando su mangekyo sharingan, observó un punto fijo en la misma y una especie de sellos comenzaron a ser visibles. Se iluminaron con una intensidad impresionante, y de un momento a otro la pared ya no estaba. Camino hasta pasar la línea de límite entre donde estaba la pared y el resto anterior de la cueva, y ni bien lo hizo, sus ojos volvieron a mirar hacia atrás, haciendo aparecer de nuevo la gran muralla que ocultaba su guarida. Los sellos sobre ella, de nuevo se hicieron invisibles.

Recorrió un largo pasillo y llegó a un gran salón. Paso hacia otro pasillo y entro por una de las puertas que había casi al final del mismo, terminando en una habitación. La misma no tenía ventanas: era una habitación simple, con una simple cama, un armario y un pequeño baño. La luz la proveían unas antorchas colgadas en las paredes.

Dirigiéndose hacia la cama, depositó el cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura sobre ella, se dio media vuelta y se marchó

-Descansa Sakura, tendrás que responder muchas preguntas cuando despiertes- pensó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi cabeza dolía un montón, como si me la hubiera estrellado contra una gran roca. Me sentía mareada, todo daba vueltas… Despacio comencé a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue la tenue luz que se reflejaba en el techo. ¿Mi antorcha seguía prendida? ¿Me había desmayado? Sorprendida me senté de un tirón, y pude notar que estaba sobre una cama. Mis ojos se abrieron de repente, y comencé a mirar a mis alrededores, notando que me encontraba en una especie de habitación.

-¡¿Cómo diablos llegue hasta aquí?!- pensé

-No lo sé, pero es mucho más acogedor que esa horrible oscuridad, ¿cierto?- Mi inner otra vez metía bocado entre mis pensamientos. Lo que faltaba…

-¡Te recuerdo que esa oscuridad es en la que tú me dijiste que me adentrara!-

-¿Qué querías? ¿Perderle el rastro a Sasuke y no poder regresar jamás?-la dureza en la voz de mi yo interior me hacía pensar las cosas de una manera diferente.

-Es cierto…- suspiré

Hablando de Sasuke… ¿Dónde estaría el ahora? ¿Quién me había traído hasta esta habitación? Necesitaba respuestas y urgente.

Pensando esto, me apresure a levantarme y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Abriéndola solo un poco, con sigilo, mire hacia todos lados: al parecer no había moros en la costa.

-¿Izquierda? ¿O derecha?- murmuré para mí misma, frustrada.

Hice ta-te-ti como quien quiere la cosa, y me dirigí hacia la izquierda. A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo pude notar que había varias puertas a lo largo de él, lo que significaba que habría más habitaciones además de en la que yo había despertado, supuse. Las paredes tenían hoyos y rayones en ciertas partes, como si alguien las hubiera golpeado y arañado con brusquedad, y a lo largo de ellas, varias antorchas colgaban iluminando un poco el ambiente.

Luego de caminar un poco más, llegué hacia un gran salón. Era un gran círculo y parecía ser una arena de entrenamiento. Eso me hizo acordar la última fase del examen chuunin, como Naruto había derrotado a Neji, y la gran llegada de Sasuke justo a tiempo.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo y dónde estarás ahora?- Pensando eso con tristeza, mire hacia mi izquierda y pude notar otro pasillo. Me dirigí hacia allí.

Al dar unos pocos pasos, comencé a oír voces. Con curiosidad por saber quiénes eran, me dirigí hacia el final de pasillo, y me pegue a la pared, asomando la cabeza solo un poco, lo suficiente como para ver el lugar y a los que fueran los dueños de esas voces.

El sitio era otro gran salón, pero no era nada parecido a un campo de entrenamiento, sino que parecía ser una sala-cocina-comedor, todo junto a la vez. Al costado derecho de la habitación se podía observar la cocina. En el centro había una mesa larga con varias sillas a su alrededor, lo que supuse seria el comedor, y del lado izquierdo, una hermosa sala con un sofá grande de dos cuerpos frente a un hogar encendido, y dos sillones de un cuerpo, uno a cada lado del sofá más grande. Para terminar, una especie de tragaluces en el techo reflejaban el cielo nocturno, dejando que la luz de la luna entrara con libertad.

Las voces provenían de la sala. Había tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. Dos de ellos charlaban de algo que captó mucho mi atención.

-¡¿Quién diablos será esa pelo de chicle que ha traído Sasuke a la guarida?!- exclamó la chica. Era pelirroja, y llevaba puestos unos lentes negros.

-Que pasa Karin, ¿Estás celosa?- Rió uno de los muchachos. Este tenía el pelo de un color extraño, entre el celeste y el blanco, y pude divisar que sus dientes tenían una forma parecida a los de un tiburón.

-¡Cierra la boca Suigetsu! Por supuesto que jamás estaría celosa de esa chica, no tiene con que competir contra mi belleza-

Ese comentario me molesto. ¿Quién era esa tal Karin para juzgarme así, si ni siquiera me conocía? No le di más importancia al asunto y seguí escuchando.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- El muchacho llamado Suigetsu reía tanto que tenía que agarrar su estómago. Cuando se le paso un poco, continuó – Al contrario, yo creo que es muy bonita- dijo sonriente- ¿Tú qué opinas Juugo?- preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el otro muchacho, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared. Su cabello era color naranja y se podía notar a mil leguas que su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado.

-¡Basta Sakura, no es momento de mirar esas cosas!- Me reproche internamente, volviendo mi atención hacia lo importante.

El nombrado Juugo, solo levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta de Suigetsu, dirigiéndole una mirada neutral, y sin pronunciar palabra volvió a su posición original.

-Ha, seguro piensa que es fea, por eso no responde, tonto tiburón- masculló Karin.

-Sí claro, ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta que Juugo siempre es así?- preguntó Suigetsu y luego suspiró- Como sea, Sasuke debe tener algo planeado, solo esperemos hasta saber algo más.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra los tres se sentaron frente al hogar.

Luego de todo lo que había escuchado, supe que el que me había traído aquí era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke. No lo podía creer. Pero… ¿Algo planeado? Eso solo me dio muy mala espina, y me hizo reconsiderar lo que había hecho. Sasuke ya había intentado matarme, ya no era el niño que una vez me había rescatado de miles de situaciones, y podía ser que quisiera deshacerse de mí para librarse de una vez por todas de "la molestia". Pero si era así… ¿Por qué no me había matado en un principio, en vez de traerme a su guarida?

Agazapada en el mismo sitio, pensé unos minutos que hacer, siempre atenta a los sonidos y a los movimiento de los otros 3.

-Debo salir de aquí, no puedo estar muy lejos de alguna pequeña aldea al menos-

Con este pensamiento y la decisión de escapar y pedir indicaciones a cualquier otro que me cruzara, comencé a correr silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando llegué vi el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones, y a su lado otro más, en el que no había reparado antes, que debía ser la salida. De nuevo corrí hacia allí, y me topé con una enorme pared.

-Un momento… ¿Otra vez una pared en mi camino? No puede ser…-el enojo ya se hacia visible en mis facciones-¡Ya estuvo bien, la voy a tirar abajo!- pensé con furia.

Mi apuro por salir de allí me tenía muy alterada. Aunque escucharan el ruido del derrumbe, los otros no me alcanzarían antes de que pudiera escapar, eso seguro.

Hice unos pasos hacia atrás, y tomando carrera corrí hacia la pared con mi puño en alto, concentrando todo el chakra que podía en él. Cuando el golpe impactó, la pared no tenía ningún rasguño.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamé sin importarme nada.

De repente una voz conocida resonó a mis espaldas.

-Eso no servirá de nada-

Una voz grave, severa y un tanto fría, tal cual la recordaba. Lentamente me di la vuelta y lo vi. Justo en frente de mis ojos, contemplándome con una mirada de superioridad y arrogancia, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Sa-sasuke… -kun-


	4. Un giro inesperado

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nuevamente hola a todo el mundo! n.n Les traigo aquí el capi número 4 ^^ Esta vez ha sido rapidito, no? Hehe x3 Lamento si no son muy largos los capis, prometo esforzarme para hacerlos un poquis más larguitos de ahora en adelante ;3 También debo decir que estoy muy feliz porque cada día hay más personitas que siguen el fic, muchas gracias! :'3 **

**Una pequeña aclaración: las letras en **_**cursiva**_** reflejan pensamientos de los personajes, a no ser que antes se advierta que habrá un Flash Back n3n**

**Un saludo a todos, no olviden dejar sus reviews! ;3 Buena semana!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 4: Un giro inesperado

Estaba paralizada. No podía creer que me volvía a encontrar cara a cara con el que en algún momento fue mi compañero de equipo, mi primer amor. Su cara reflejaba una sola cosa, algo que esperaba ver, pero que no pensé que me afectaría tanto: molestia y enojo. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y me miraba fijamente. Quería intimidarme, de eso estaba segura, y mierda que lo estaba consiguiendo! Pero a pesar de todo eso, seguía siendo tan apuesto como siempre lo había sido. Sus aires de superioridad no cambiaban, por supuesto.

-Sa-sasuke… y-yo…- las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, no podía pronunciar ni siquiera una silaba sin trabarme, temblar o entrar en pánico.

-Hmph-

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Por instinto di un paso atrás, otro más, otro más, hasta que mi espalda se topó con la enorme muralla que impedía mi total escape de aquel lugar. Sasuke seguía avanzando, y al llegar hacia mí, me cargó sobre su hombro, de una forma muy poco caballerosa hay que aclarar, y comenzó a caminar hacia el área del campo de entrenamiento.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. De inmediato comencé a moverme con brusquedad.

-¡Suéltame, bájame!- grité como una loca.

-Hmph- su corta respuesta fue su típico monosílabo, en un tono más severo que el de unos minutos antes. Lo siguiente que hizo fue apretarme aún más con su brazo, impidiéndome el movimiento. Sin otra opción, me dediqué a observar a mi alrededor… quizá habría otra ruta de escape que podría utilizar en mi próximo intento: no pensaba quedarme allí más de lo necesario.

Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, y siguió caminando por el pasillo que conducía hacia el gran salón donde se encontraba la sala-cocina-comedor. Al ver esto, me acordé de los tres sujetos que se encontraban allí y volví a sacudirme, intentando en vano zafarme de su agarre. Inmediatamente volvió a apretarme contra su hombro.

-_¡Maldito!-_pensé.

Entrando al salón, se dirigió hacia la sala, donde se encontraban Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu. Al verlo con "el paquete" en el hombro, la primera en hablar sin dudas fue Karin:

-¡Sasuke! No cargues a esa chica, tus manos se ensu….- paró en seco sin completar la oración. Sasuke le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo, nadie me las da a mí. Recuerda tu lugar a Karin- Masculló con un tono enojado el azabache.

Luego paró enfrente del sofá de dos plazas y me tiró en él. Se paró frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con el ceño aún fruncido, comenzó a hablar.

-Si viniste para convencerme de que vuelva a Konoha, pierdes tu tiempo-dijo con desprecio.

Al ver que yo no decía nada y solo lo miraba, se dio la media vuelta con la intención de irse de allí.

-¡Espera Sasuke! Y-yo… no es lo que tú piensas…- dije como pude.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-L-la verdad e-es que… me he perdido y no puedo volver a Konoha- los nervios se reflejaban en mi temblorosa voz.

Los otros tres, que habían estado parados detrás de Sasuke, contemplando lo que sucedía, tomaron interés de inmediato, centrando sus ojos en mí. Karin me miraba despreciativamente, Suigetsu intrigado, y Juugo… bueno, él era neutral.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te escolte de nuevo?- masculló el pelinegro.

-N-no… solo esperaba que pudieras decirme que dirección tomar-

-Hmph… Por el momento tengo otros planes para ti Sakura-

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otros planes?! Mis oídos no podían creer lo que oían. Rápidamente mis ojos se agrandaron.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté con una mirada demandante.

-No te irás de aquí. Necesito a alguien con fuerza sobre humana para entrar a la antigua guarida de Orochimaru- explicó Sasuke.

-¿Para qué?-

-No es de tu incumbencia. Pero ya que la entrada está bloqueada por una gran roca que solo puede romperse con avanzadas técnicas de Taijutsu, solo una persona con fuerza física muy alta puede romperla. Y a la única que tengo a mi alcance es a ti. Cuando eso acabe, podrás irte-

No. Definitivamente no quería ir con él. Si bien me provocó una gran emoción tenerlo frente a mí de nuevo, aunque su tono fuera frio y su actitud distante como siempre, yo quería volver a la aldea. Quería saber cómo estaban Naruto y los demás. Quería saber si la carta había llegado sana y salva a manos de Gaara. No podía darme el lujo de jugar al "asistente" solo porque a Sasuke se le ocurría.

Una ola de rabia me invadió, y con un impulso me paré del sofá.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- grité. Nunca me creí capaz de hablarle así a Sasuke.

Ante mi grito Suigetsu se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que Karin. Juugo me miró más intensamente. Pero Sasuke solo siguió con su fría actitud.

-Como quieras- dijo despreocupado- Eso sí, no olvides que esa muralla que impide tu salida es impenetrable, y el único que puede abrirla soy yo. Sobre eso, no sabes ni siquiera donde estás- soltó con maldad- Si está bien para ti quedarte encerrada aquí para siempre y nunca volver a tu preciada Konoha, adelante-

Tenía razón… no quería admitirlo, pero era la pura realidad. La única forma de salir de allí era cooperando con Sasuke, me gustara o no. Pensando en mis amigos y mi familia, tomé una decisión.

Sasuke había comenzado a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-E-espera- llamé dudosa- Haré lo que me pides- dije en un tono apenas audible.

-Hmph, lo supuse. Tu habitación será en la que despertaste, ya debes saber dónde está debido a que te has tomado la libertad de recorrer toda mi guarida sin permiso. Partiremos en un mes-

-¡¿Un mes?! Pero…- era inútil discutir- está bien- dije derrotada.

Luego Sasuke siguió su camino, dejándome en la sala con los otros tres, que no podían creer el giro que habían tomado los eventos. Este iba a ser un mes largo… muy largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerca de Konoha, un pelirrubio corría agitado hacia su aldea. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que se había separado de Sakura, estaba seguro de que ya estaría de regreso, esperándolo para ir a Ichiraku por un buen plato de ramen. Ante este pensamiento sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho: la misión había sido un éxito y pese a su separación, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. O eso pensaba…

Cuando divisó la entrada disminuyó la velocidad en su paso. Recuperando el aliento, se adentró en su amada aldea y enfiló para la oficina de la Hokage, a reportarle que ya estaba de regreso. En el camino se cruzó con varios de sus amigos, entre ellos con Chouji, quien le había invitado unas patatas fritas que eran muy tentadoras.

-¿Cómo ha ido la misión Naruto?- preguntó con la boca llena su amigo.

-De maravillas, dattebayo!- dijo Naruto muy animado. No había rastro de su pelea con los anteriores ANBU, probablemente debido al poder de curación del chakra de Kurama.

-Me alegra oír eso. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Sakura no está contigo?- preguntó con notable curiosidad en su rostro, mirando a su alrededor.

Naruto le explicó a Chouji todo lo que había sucedido.

-… entonces les di una buena paliza con la ayuda del chakra de Kurama, y ni bien los acabé, tomé un descanso para recuperar energías y enfile de regreso- concluyó Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro- ¿Sabes si Sakura está en casa? ¡Muero por contarle todo lo que ocurrió desde que nos separamos!-

-Sabes… Sakura no ha regresado aún, no que yo sepa- dijo Chouji, esta vez con un tono serio.

El rostro de Naruto cambió de uno alegre y calmado, a uno alarmado y asombrado. Eso no podía ser, ya habían pasado dos días…

-Haha, no creo que sea así Chouji, de seguro tú no la has visto aún, por eso piensas que no regresó- respondió Naruto dándole palmaditas nerviosas en la espalda, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que Sakura debía estar en Konoha.

-No lo creo Naruto, ayer hemos ido todos juntos a cenar a Ichiraku y Sakura no vino con nosotros. Ino estaba invitada, asique si Sakura hubiera estado aquí, ella la hubiera invitado sin falta-

Naruto dejó caer al suelo el puñado de patatas que había agarrado. Sin siquiera despedirse comenzó a correr hacia la oficina de Tsunade. No podía ser que Sakura no hubiera vuelto.

Al llegar, abrió con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la oficina, sin siquiera tocar. Tsunade, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta contemplando por el gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle principal de la aldea, se dio vuelta de forma inmediata. Al ver a Naruto parado frente a su escritorio, con su respiración muy agitada, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación ajena?-

-¡No es momento para sermones Abuela Tsunade! Dime ¿Dónde está Sakura?-

-Eso mismo es lo que yo te pregunto a ti ¿No se suponía que los envié juntos a esa misión?-

-Aguarda un segundo… ¿Me estás diciendo que Sakura no ha vuelto aún?-

-Por supuesto que no, sino ¿Por qué te preguntaría dónde está?-

Naruto se congelo en ese instante. ¿Acaso le habría ocurrido algo en el camino? ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿La habría raptado otro grupo de ANBUS? Muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta. Quería saber que ella estaba bien, que nada le había pasado.

-Naruto, ¿Puedes por favor explicarme que sucede aquí?- pregunto Tsunade enfadada.

De nuevo, Naruto volvió a contar lo ocurrido. Tsunade estaba perpleja, pero a la vez mostraba un enfado en su rostro que hacía que hasta los pajarillos que estaban en la ventana dejaran de cantar.

-¡¿Cómo has podido dejar que algo tan riesgoso ocurriera?! ¡¿Acaso entiendes la gravedad de la situación?! No sabemos dónde está Sakura, cualquier cosa pudo haberle pasado- gritó Tsunade.

-Era el plan de Sakura, o la infiltración de información hacia otra aldea-contestó Naruto, muy calmado para sorpresa de la Hokage- estábamos en desventaja, no teníamos elección. No sabíamos que esto pasaría-

-Ya veo…- Tsunade estaba más calmada-Lo siento Naruto, no debí haberte gritado. Ahora lo más importante es concentrarnos en encontrar a Sakura cueste lo que cueste, y si perdemos la calma, todo estará perdido-

-Hai- asintió Naruto.

-Bien. Enviaré a cuatro equipos de búsqueda ANBU en todas las direcciones para comenzar. Tú conformarás el quinto grupo con Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino y Ten-Ten. Parten de inmediato. Informa a los miembros de tu equipo- con esto como frase final, Tsunade se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mirar a través del gran ventanal, pensativa.

-¡Entendido Abuela! ¡Traeremos de vuelta a Sakura, dettebayo!- Naruto salió a paso veloz, en busca de sus amigos para comenzar con la búsqueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por unos minutos seguí contemplando el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido Sasuke, olvidándome de la presencia de las demás personas que se encontraban conmigo en ese momento, en esa misma sala. De repente volví a tierra y me di vuelta, mirándolos de frente. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, pero si íbamos a convivir todos juntos un mes, tendría que comenzar a conocerlos de alguna forma, es decir, ¿A quién le gusta vivir con personas que ni siquiera conoce?

Dando un paso hacia adelante, incliné mi cabeza cordialmente y me presenté.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura… Sakura Haruno- _¿Habrá estado bien decir eso? _Levantando mi cabeza esperé una respuesta.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Suigetsu, encantado de conocerte- dijo extendiendo una mano el chico con pelo casi celeste.

_-Parece muy amable, creo que seremos buenos amigos-_sonreí.

-Encantada- dije tomando su mano, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Él llevó mi mano hacia sus labios, y depositó un suave beso en ella, provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Sorprendida removí la mano con rapidez.

-Haha, eres tímida ¿cierto?-

-N-no, es que… acabamos de conocernos, es todo- sonreí de nuevo.

Luego mi mirada viajo hacia los otros dos.

-Soy Juugo- dijo el pelinaranja mirándome unos breves segundos.

_Aunque no sea muy hablador parece buena persona, seguro nos llevaremos muy bien también. -_Es un placer- respondí.

Y por último…

-Me llamo Karin, ¡y no te acerques a Sasuke!- diciendo esto la pelirroja dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar. Estaba claro que no nos llevaríamos bien.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Suigetsu- solo está celosa de ti, es todo-

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Está enamorada de Sasuke y cree que se lo "quitaras". Hahahaha ridículo, ¿cierto? Como si Sasuke se fuera a fijar en la zanahoria-

Al escuchar lo que me había dicho, mi pecho comenzó a doler. ¿Le gustaba Sasuke? No podía evitarlo, algo en mí no dejaba que mi corazón lata con normalidad. Acaso estaba… ¿celosa? No podía ser, ya no me gustaba Sasuke… ¿o sí? Con estos pensamientos mezclándose en mi mente, unas ganas de llorar me invadieron de repente.

-Sakura… ¿estás bien?-preguntó Suigetsu.

-Oh, sí, es solo que estoy cansada, es todo- respondí - Voy a mi habitación, es mejor que vaya acomodando las pocas cosas que traigo conmigo-

Y sin decir más salí de allí y terminé en mi habitación. Ni bien entré, me dejé caer en la cama boca abajo y comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, ahogando las lágrimas y sollozos en la almohada. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Extrañaba mi aldea, mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos. ¿Podría aguantar esto?

Entre lágrimas y sollozos mi consciencia fue disminuyendo, hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.


	5. Por error

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola de nuevo gente linda! ^^ Siento no haber podido subir capi por algunos días, estuve un poco atareada u3u Pero aquí estoy de nuevo con el nuevo capi ^^ Espero que estén teniendo un gran comienzo de este 2015 que apenas se asoma n.n Hoy es día de reyes, asique espero que la pasen muy bien y coman rosca *u* **

**Por cierto, debido a la falta de reviews supongo que la historia no les está gustando demasiado… u.u Dependiendo de si recibo o no reviews seguiré con un capi 6, pero de lo contrario dejare la historia y mejorare para en un futuro poder escribir alguna que sea de su agrado n.n **

**Muchos saludos y bendiciones a todos! ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 5: Por error.

Era una mañana muy bonita. Ya había pasado una semana desde que había llegado a la guarida de Sasuke y me había pedido que lo ayudara. Aunque más que pedírmelo se puede decir que me forzó a hacerlo, sobornándome con mi delicada situación… _Desgraciado._

Esa semana había pasado más rápido de lo que yo creí que lo haría, probablemente porque había estado muy entretenida con los demás miembros del equipo de Sasuke, cuyo nombre me había enterado hace poco: Taka. Suigetsu me había contado que cuando recién se había formado no se llamaba así, sino que el nombre era "Hebi". En mi opinión ese estaba bien…

Mi relación con Suigetsu y Juugo iba mejorando cada día. Suigetsu resultó ser muy amistoso y hablador: pasamos horas hablando y habíamos logrado una confianza que ninguna persona normal podría ganar con otra en solo una semana. Juugo seguía bastante inexpresivo como de costumbre, pero últimamente había empezado a hablar un poco más de lo habitual, y eso me hacía muy feliz. Un par de veces habíamos salido hacia el lago debajo de la cascada a contemplar pajarillos, los cuales parecían tener una hermosa amistad con él. Sasuke había dado su permiso para que saliera a tomar aire algunas veces al día, y aunque muchas veces tuve el impulso de escapar no lo hice por miedo a adentrarme aún más en el bosque y no encontrar a nadie para pedir instrucciones. Asique opté por ser una buena chica y quedarme.

Por su parte, Karin vivía lanzándome miradas despreciativas y si tenía la oportunidad me insultaba e intentaba molestarme, diciéndome cosas como "pelo de chicle", "frentona", como solía decirme Ino, y demás cosas sin sentido.

Con Sasuke… bueno con él no había habido un gran avance… Casi no lo había visto desde el día en que llegue, solo unos minutos durante las comidas y de vez en cuando cruzándomelo en los pasillos, pero por más que intentara acercarme a él o entablar una conversación, estaba claro que él no quería conmigo nada más que no fuera mi fuerza para sus propios beneficios e intereses. Como era de sospecharse: solo me estaba usando.

Desperezándome entre las sábanas restregué mis ojos y me dispuse a vestirme. Hoy me tocaba hacer el desayuno y debía ponerme en marcha.

Salí de mi habitación y me encaminé a la cocina. Una vez allí comencé a revolver los armarios y la heladera para ver que podría hacer esa mañana. Evaluando los ingredientes, tomé unos huevos, harina, manteca, azúcar y un poco de leche para hacer unos pancakes, y unas naranjas para hacer jugo.

Mientras estaba concentrada dorando los pancakes, una voz detrás de mí hizo que me sobresaltara un poco.

-¡Buenos días Sakura! Algo huele muy bien, muero de hambre- era Suigetsu, que se asomaba por la arcada de la entrada, desperezándose mientras lanzaba un sonoro bostezo.

-Buenos días Suigetsu- respondí mirándolo con una sonrisa-No desesperes, el desayuno estará listo en un santiamén-

Luego aparecieron Juugo y Karin, quienes junto con Suigetsu me ayudaron a poner y organizar todo en la mesa para poder comenzar a comer. Nos sentamos todos y nos miramos entre nosotros…

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunté

-No tengo idea- dijo Suigetsu encogiendo sus hombros.

-A mí ni me mires pelo de chicle, yo no sé nada- respondió Karin de mala gana.

Juugo solo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y encoger sus hombros al igual que Suigetsu.

-Espero que se apure, ya quiero probar los pancakes, tengo mucho hambre!- dijo Suigetsu enojado.

Creo que no hay otra opción…

-Ustedes adelántense y coman, yo iré a buscarlo- dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Estás segura Sakura?- preguntó Juugo, diciendo su primer frase del día.

-Por supuesto, estaré bien, ustedes disfruten-

-Muchas gracias Sakura, te debo una!- Exclamó emocionado Suigetsu.

Y sin decir más, los tres comenzaron con el desayuno, mientras yo enfilaba hacia la habitación de Sasuke.

Su habitación estaba un poco después que la mía, ya que todas las habitaciones se encontraban en el mismo pasillo. Cuando me encamine en él, comencé a sentirme nerviosa y mis manos, apretadas en forma de puño, sudaban mucho.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, me quedé mirándola como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en mi vida.

-_Vamos, no seas debilucha shannaro!-_

Mi inner otra vez…

_-_Quisiera verte a ti en esta situación después de tantos años!-

-_Solo tienes que golpear la maldita puerta y avisar que el desayuno está listo, no es gran cosa-_

-Ooooh, cállate!- respondí internamente furiosa.

Volviendo a mirar la puerta, respiré muy profundo y di dos suaves golpes, esperando que del otro lado me respondieran. Pero pasaron unos segundos y ningún sonido llego a mis oídos. Decidí insistir y golpee otra vez más. Nada… ¿Se habría ido?

Cuando me disponía a golpear por tercera y última vez, la puerta se abrió de repente, y una mano tomó mi brazo, jalándome de un tirón hacia adentro.

Todo estaba oscuro. Las antorchas estaban apagadas y no podía ver nada, solo una pequeña vela en una esquina del cuarto. En el centro había una gran cama, destendida. En el costado izquierdo se podía observar un armario como en mi habitación, aunque este era un poco más grande, y en el costado derecho había otra puerta, probablemente conduciendo al baño.

La mano me soltó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la voz de Sasuke sonaba más fría que de costumbre. Sonaba molesto.

-Y-yo… Ve-ve-venía a avisarte que el desayuno ya está listo- contesté con dificultad. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-No quiero desayunar, asique puedes irte-

¿E-eso era todo? ¡Luego de que me había tomado el tiempo de venir aquí! Decidida, respondí con un tono más alto.

-Debes co-comer algo Sasuke, no p-puedes comenzar bien el día si no desayunas-

-Lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer no es de tu incumbencia-

-Pe-pero…-

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Con un brusco movimiento me tomó por el brazo y me estampó contra la pared, colocando su otro brazo sobre mi cabeza, y acercando su rostro al mío.

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes cuando te hablo?-murmuró siguiendo con su tono frío.

Me quedé helada. No podía moverme, ya que el peso de su cuerpo se aplastaba contra el mío, y mucho menos responder: la situación en la que me encontraba no me permitía pensar con claridad. Sus hermosos ojos negros me miraban fijamente con intensidad, eran profundos y podría haberme perdido en ellos, sin mencionar su hermoso rostro. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que explotaría.

-Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones-

Luego de esto, colocó su rostro en mi cuello. Pegué un suspiro por la sorpresa, y de inmediato comencé a sentir como mis piernas comenzaban a fallarme.

-Si… eso era. Tienes olor a cerezas- dijo Sasuke soltándome de golpe. Perpleja lo miré con los ojos redondos como dos rocas.

-No desayunaré, vete-

Ante estas palabras volví a tierra. Sin decir nada me dí media vuelta y salí de su habitación, dirigiéndome nuevamente hacia el comedor. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? Sin respuesta a mi pregunta, seguí avanzando para, de una vez por todas, comenzar con mi desayuno, aunque dudaba que pudiera comer algo luego de lo que ocurrió.

_Sasuke… en serio no logro entenderte._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo. Seis shinobis se disponían a tomar un descanso y a comer algo. Había pasado una semana desde que Tsunade los había enviado a buscar a Sakura, pero no habían encontrado ni el mínimo rastro de la pelirrosa.

Naruto sostenía su tazón de ramen, sin siquiera probar bocado.

-Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Rock Lee viendo que su amigo no actuaba como de costumbre.

-A decir verdad… no me encuentro nada bien. Ya ha pasado una semana cejotas, y ni siquiera hemos hallado una pista de Sakura-

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon el comentario. Solo tenían comida para una semana más, si no lograban algo en ese tiempo, deberían volver a la aldea con las manos vacías. Ni siquiera los demás grupos de ANBUS pudieron encontrar alguna pista, eso es lo que decía en las cartas que recibía de la Hokage, mediante aves mensajeras.

-Bueno… seamos positivos-comenzó Ino- no creo que la frentona haya dejado que la vencieran, raptaran u algo por el estilo. Sakura es fuerte y estoy segura de que hay una razón para todo lo que está ocurriendo. Ella jamás nos dejaría si no la hubiera- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Ino, pero una sonrisa se mostraba radiante en su rostro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ino-intervino Ten-ten- no conozco mucho a Sakura, pero sé que es valiente y muy fuerte, de seguro debe estar bien. Alguna explicación se esconde detrás de todo esto, como ha dicho Ino-

Neji, Shikamaru y Lee asintieron energéticamente con la cabeza, cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al ver esto, Naruto sonrió con todos los demás.

-Gracias chicos, sí que saben cómo levantarme el ánimo, dattebayo-

Luego todos se dispusieron a terminar rápidamente con su almuerzo para seguir con la búsqueda.

_No te preocupes Sakura-chan. Estoy en camino, voy a encontrarte, dattebayo!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke salía de la ducha. Había sido un largo día de entrenamiento y estaba muy cansado. Pero algo no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana, cuando por impulso había acorralado a Sakura y soltado unas palabras tan poco propias de él.

-_Mierda, ¿Por qué tuve que decir y hacer eso?-_pensó con su ceño fruncido mientras buscaba ropa en el armario.

Algo en él no estaba bien. Siempre que veía a Sakura sentía algo extraño que no le gustaba, y desde que había percibido ese tenue, pero agradable olor que desprendía la pelirrosa, había tenido curiosidad por saber que diantres era eso. Pero por su orgullo, jamás le preguntaría de forma directa, mucho menos entablaría una conversación.

Pero esa mañana, le había encantado sentir ese olor tan de cerca, poder descubrir con exactitud a que olía. Tenerla acorralada, indefensa y a su merced, lo hacían sentir dominante, como que ella le pertenecía, y eso le gustaba. Le había gustado tocarla.

-_¿Qué me está pasando? Debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas-_

Con eso en mente, terminó de vestirse y salió rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo de cenar. No había comido en todo el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El resto del día había transcurrido con normalidad. Suigetsu y Juugo habían salido todo el día en busca de más ingredientes para nuestras comidas, Sasuke había entrenado a más no poder sin descanso, y Karin lo había estado observando sin parar. Por lo tanto, la que se ocupó de las comidas y todo lo demás hoy fui yo.

_¡Nunca vayas a querer ayudarme un poco maldita!_

Aunque debo admitir que un yo también había observado un poco, pero solo unos minutos, no todo el bendito día como la desfachatada de Karin, shannaro.

Luego de la cena había terminado de lavar los platos y estaba por encaminarme a mi habitación. Al mismo tiempo en que me disponía a ello Karin entraba al salón dirigiéndose hacia mí a paso decidido, con el ceño fruncido. Al verla paré en seco sobre mis pasos, y cuando la tuve delante de mí la miré con intriga. _¿Y ahora qué?..._

-Escúchame pelo de chicle-comenzó odiosa como siempre- he visto como lo mirabas a Sasuke hoy, no pienses que no me había dado cuenta-hizo un pausa y se quedó mirándome, como esperando a que yo le contestara.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer? Eso no es de tu incumbencia, que yo sepa no somos amigas- respondí con desinterés, aunque la realidad era que estaba muy sorprendida.

-Cuando lo que haces tiene que ver con Sasuke me importa y mucho ¡¿sabes?! No te metas en donde no te llaman, no quieras alejarlo de mí. Es mío y no te lo daré- el tono de Karin era desafiante esta vez.

¿Y esta quien se creía? El enojo no tardó en hacerse presente y comencé a hablar sin rastro de dudas en mi palabra.

-¡No sé de dónde sacaste que yo quiero robarte a Sasuke, eso es una total tontería! Además, él no tiene interés en nadie, solo en la venganza y el odio, en nada más, ¡no sé qué te hace pensar que algún día podría fijarse en ti!- solté con mucha rabia.

-No es de tu incumbencia tampoco, ¿sabes? Yo lo conseguiré sin dudas, pero tú… no eres más que una patética. Siempre has sido una molestia, por lo que se de ti, y siempre lo serás. ¿Por qué crees que nadie ha venido por ti aún? ¡Nadie te quiere!-

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La hubiera estampado de un golpe contra la pared, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que estábamos dentro de la guarida. En cambio la tomé por el cuello y comencé a aumentar gradualmente la fuerza en mi agarre, haciendo que Karin pusiera sus manos sobre la mía que la sujetaba, intentando que la soltara.

Mi ceño estaba extremamente fruncido. Cuando vi que casi no tenía más aire, la solté de repente, haciéndola caer en el suelo, escuchando como comenzaba a toser.

Durante unos minutos permaneció arrodillada en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire. Y cuando pudo volver a pararse lo hizo, mirándome con rabia.

-¡Estás demente!-

-Claro que no. ¡Tú sí que lo estas! No te atrevas a volver a decir que nadie me quiere, es una falta de respeto hacia mis amigos pelo de escoba- y dándole la espalda- Otra cosa más: tú no te acerques a Sasuke-

-¿Por qué me pides eso, acaso no era que no te importaba?- masculló Karin.

¿Por qué se lo pedía? Ni yo sabía la respuesta… Algo en mi corazón se removió ante la imagen de Karin "conquistando" a Sasuke, y no pude evitarlo. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: sin duda, lo seguía amando. Por más que intentara no podía negarlo más. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

-Si-simplemente porque… lo amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo- dije con un hilo de voz.

Al mismo tiempo que esas palabras escapaban sin permiso de mi boca, vi a un azabache que conocía muy bien en la arcada de entrada al salón. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. ¿Acaso…?

No quería creerlo, claro que no. Pero había pasado… _Me había escuchado._


	6. Consecuencias

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola a todos otra vez! Últimamente estuve recibiendo y leyendo sus reviews, y me han animado a continuar con la historia n.n Quería agradecerles mucho por enviármelos y hacerme saber que piensa cada uno, para así ver en que puedo mejorar la trama para que sea más de su agrado ^^ He tomado todos los consejitos y peticiones que me han dado y los empezaré a poner en práctica ;3 **

**Sandra yousei: Aquí estoy de nuevo con la conti n.n Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**ConyM: Me alegra que te esté gustando! n.n Por supuesto, me esforzaré para hacerlos más larguitos ^^ Besitos!**

**yomii20: Muy bien, está decidido, lo haré! Muchas gracias por darme tu opinión, me ha servido muchísimo e.e**

**crisisa: Muchas gracias por enviarme tu review aunque se te hace incómodo de tu celu, lo valoro muchísimo :'3 Por supuesto, las cosas se pondrán mejores, esto recién comienza… hihi Saludos! **

**Muchos saluditos a todos, no olviden dejar sus reviews para contarme que les ha parecido este capi, o para hacer alguna petición, son libres de comentar lo que gusten! ^^ Besos, nos leeremos en la conti n3n**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 6: Consecuencias

_Me había escuchado._

Mi respiración se hizo pesada, mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos como platos, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que Sasuke pudiera oírlos. Lleve las manos a mi pecho y me quedé ahí, estática, observando a Sasuke fijamente, casi sin siquiera parpadear. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Desde que él había intentado matarme, había decidido que evidentemente su oscuro corazón ya no tenía salvación, que no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por alguien como él, y que por ende dejaría de amarlo. Por mucho tiempo pude enterrar esos sentimientos, me costó bastante, pero lo había logrado… o eso pensé. No pensé que podría seguir amándolo, no pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar, no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos, simplemente no pensé. Ese había sido mi gran error, un error que no afectaría al mundo, pero si a mi mundo.

Sasuke permanecía quieto, con una expresión seria en su rostro, mirándome como si me fuera a devorar con sus ojos. Nos mirábamos fijamente, ninguno decía nada. Me preguntaba que estaría pasando por su mente, aunque sus pensamientos nunca habían sido fáciles de descifrar, y obviamente no lo sería en este preciso momento. Pasados unos segundos más, frunció el ceño. Me miró unos segundos más, giró sobre sus talones y volvió por donde vino, sin siquiera haber entrado a donde sea que se dirigía originalmente.

Luego de eso sentí una gran carcajada.

-Hahahaha parece que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos pelo de chicle, y jamás lo serán-

Era Karin. Me había olvidado de su presencia en todo el asunto, ya que el shock que me había provocado ver a Sasuke de pie en la arcada de entrada, y descubrir que me había escuchado, me había bloqueado todos los sentidos y la habilidad de pensar, por lo que todo lo demás que no tenía que ver con el asunto había sido invisible y secundario para mí. Eso hasta que Sasuke se marchó.

No le presté atención al comentario de mal gusto que había hecho la pelirroja, y con paso apresurado me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Quería estar sola, pensar en lo que había sucedido, y si era posible, pensar en qué hacer para poder mirar a Sasuke de nuevo a la cara. Con todos esos pensamientos me tumbé en la cama mirando el techo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su habitación. Observaba la luna por el tragaluz que había hecho con un chidori, al descargar su bronca con el techo. No podía caer en lo que había escuchado hace algunos segundos. ¿Lo seguía amando después de todos estos años? No podía entender que era lo tan especial que Sakura veía en él, lo único que llevaba dentro de sí era odio y oscuridad, venganza y poder.

No quería saber nada con temas relacionados con lazos, amor, y esa clase de sentimientos. Esas cosas hacían débiles a las personas, y eso era algo que él no necesitaba ni quería para nada. Pero las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Sakura, habían removido algo dentro de él, aunque claro se encargó de que nada de eso se viera reflejado en su rostro. Era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, algo que no quería admitir, pero que se estaba esparciendo dentro de él. Pero… ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Confusión, asombro? Jamás se atrevería a pensar que fuera amor, no podía ser, definitivamente no.

Pasó ambas manos por su cara y lanzó un gran suspiro, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia el baño. Una vez allí, abrió la ducha y se dispuso a tomar un buen baño con agua fría para aclarar mejor sus pensamientos, que en ese momento eran una batalla naval dentro de su cerebro. Mientras lo hacía, seguía pensando.

La primera vez que Sakura se le había declarado la noche en la que dejó Konoha, no había sentido casi nada, solo le había provocado un poco de compasión hacia la pelirrosa que tanto se había esforzado en que se quedara, pero luego con el paso de los años se olvidó completamente de eso. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la situación se daría de nuevo, y menos en esas circunstancias. Simplemente no podía entenderlo, ¿acaso no había sido más frío que un glacial con ella desde que llegó?

_Flash Back_

_La noche era despejada y una gran luna llena iluminaba las oscuras calles de la silenciosa aldea. Un pelinegro caminaba a paso lento, con una mochila cargada en su espalda, aparentemente para hacer un viaje… un largo viaje._

_Mientras caminaba por el camino que lo llevaría finalmente hacia la salida de aquella aldea que era su hogar, pudo divisar que al frente, una pelirrosa detenía su paso bruscamente cuando lo vio, posando sus hermosos ojos jade en él._

_Detuvo su paso frente a ella y le dijo._

_-Es más de media noche, ¿qué haces por aquí?-_

_-Este es el único camino para salir de la aldea- respondió ella con un tono sumamente calmado y sombrío, muy diferente del alegre y enérgico que usualmente la caracterizaba._

_-Deberías irte a la cama-respondió el azabache, y sin más pasó por al lado de la chica, reanudando sus pasos hacia la salida._

_La chica se quedó estática. Su cabeza estaba gacha y miraba hacia el suelo, mientras escuchaba los pasos del pelinegro detrás de ella, alejándose cada vez más. De repente, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

_-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre este silencio?- Todas esas preguntas salieron sin para de su boca, una tras otra- Tú nunca compartes nada conmigo- Su tono era sumamente triste. Ahora miraba hacia donde estaba Sasuke contemplando su espalda._

_-¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia- respondió Sasuke con un tono severo._

_Sakura se quedó callada, lo seguía contemplando con esa mirada triste y solitaria._

_-Sé que me odias… desde el principio nunca me has soportado. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Cuándo nos hicimos gennin y nos asignaron nuestro grupo de tres? Nos quedamos juntos, justo en este lugar. Fuiste muy grosero conmigo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste y más lágrimas en su rostro._

_-Ah, no me acuerdo- respondió el pelinegro _

_Los ojos de la pelirrosa se ensancharon, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia abajo._

_-Sí, fue hace mucho ¿no?- respondió con un bufido- Los tres comenzamos con nuestras misiones, fue muy duro entonces, cada día era un gran reto- en ese preciso instante los recuerdos de los momentos junto al equipo siete comenzaron a pasar delante de sus ojos, como si fuera una película. La cara de la pelirrosa seguía reflejando esa sonrisa triste- Pero más que nada… había mucha diversión- su llanto se iba haciendo cada vez más pesado- Se todo lo de tu clan Sasuke. Pero tomando venganza no encontrarás la felicidad, compréndelo. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie-_

_-Lo sabía… yo no soy igual a ti. Ya estoy en un sendero donde nadie puede seguirme. Yo jamás he sido como tú o como Naruto-_

_Ante esta respuesta los sentimientos de Sakura afloraron y su llanto tomó más fuerza, sacando hacia el exterior todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. _

_-No hagas eso Sasuke, tú no tienes que estar solo. Ese día me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad. Ahora yo entiendo ese dolor. Tengo una familia y amigos, pero… si tú te vas sería lo mismo para mí, me quedaría tan sola- el llanto y las lágrimas afloraban como un río._

_-Este es un nuevo principio, cada uno tiene un camino en frente-su tono era frío como de costumbre._

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Te amo tanto que ya no puede soportarlo! Si tú te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás, cada día será de alegría. Yo puedo darte felicidad. Haré todo por ti Sasuke. Asique por favor, ¡te lo imploro no te vallas! Hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza, haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad te lo juro. Por favor, quédate conmigo-en ese punto una lluvia de sentimientos invadían las palabras de la pelirrosa-Y si no puede… llévame contigo entonces- terminando con estas palabras, Sakura posó su mirada en la espalda de Sasuke, una mirada muy decidida._

_El azabache se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-No has cambiado. Sigues siendo fastidiosa-_

_Luego de esto, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y siguió caminando._

_-¡No me dejes! ¡Si te vas voy a gritar y…- _

_Con un hábil movimiento Sasuke apareció detrás de Sakura. Luego de unos segundos, deshizo el agarre que sus dientes habían aplicado en sus labios._

_-Gracias- _

_Tras esto, le propició un fuerte golpe en la nuca, noqueándola. La levanto con delicadeza, dejándola en una banca y se marchó._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza. Tanto pensamiento había hecho que su memoria tomara un rumbo que él no quería. Salió finalmente de la ducha, se vistió y volvió a la cama.

Luego de tanta reflexión había llegado a una conclusión: - _Jamás podría amarla, esa palabra no está y nunca estará en mi diccionario. Debe ser otra cosa completamente diferente: deseo-_

Si era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo él sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Con una sonrisa en sus labios se levantó nuevamente y salió de su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego intentar dormir y de dar un millón de vueltas en la cama sin ningún resultado, decidí que lo mejor sería ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Tenía miedo de por alguna casualidad de la vida, cruzarme a Sasuke en el camino, pero tenía sed, y le rezaría a Kamisama por mi protección con todas mis fuerzas. Decidida, me encaminé hacia la puerta, y abriéndola con cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido, salí de mi habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me di cuenta de que podría haberme puesto algo encima de lo que llevaba puesto: un camisón rosa pálido, bastante corto si se puede decir.

_Qué más da, todo el mundo duerme._

Antes de llegar al final de pasillo, una mano me tapó la boca, y me introdujo bruscamente en una de las tantas habitaciones desocupadas que había allí. Mi primer pensamiento fue qué algún bandido se había infiltrado rompiendo la barrera de Sasuke de alguna forma. Con esto en mente comencé a patalear y tirar codazos hacia mi oponente, en signo de que me soltara. De repente sentí que el agarre en mí se había fulminado.

-¡Ya verás maldito!- en el momento en el que me disponía a dar un gran puñetazo en la cara de mi atacante, paré en seco.

-¿Sa-sasuke? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Casi me matas de un susto!-mascullé furiosa.

-Cálmate molestia- me respondió- Asique… ¿me amas?-

Me congelé en ese instante. Por el susto que me había llevado, había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido hace algunas horas atrás. Los recuerdos me invadieron como una tormenta. Di un paso hacia atrás. Mi pulso estaba muy acelerado, de nuevo.

-Y-yo… eso fue un error, me dejé llevar por el enojo del momento, asique no te hagas ilusiones- respondí sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no quería quedar como una boba de nuevo.

Sasuke comenzó a reír. Mis ojos se ensancharon aún más, ni podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Uchiha Sasuke riendo? Cuando dejo de reírse, su rostro se mostró frío como siempre.

-¿Yo ilusiones? No seas ridícula. Eso te diría yo a ti Sa-ku-ra- su tono era frío, pero a la vez sentía que de cierta forma se burlaba de mí.

De repente Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Al ver eso, comencé a caminar hacia atrás por acto de reflejo. Mi espalda pronto se encontró con la pared… _Maldición._ Cuando llegó hacia mí, me acorraló. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacerme eso.

-Sí que tienes agallas- me dijo en un tono sombrío.

Atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, comencé a forcejear para que me soltara. Quería salir disparada de esa maldita habitación de una vez por todas.

Viendo que no iba a dejar de moverme, Sasuke me tomó por la cintura y me apegó más a él. Ante este contacto quedé inmóvil. Su rostro se acercó hacia mi cuello y volvió a olerme como la vez anterior. Luego sentí un contacto que me sobresaltó: sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello, depositando suaves besos en él, como si se tratara de un dulce o algo por el estilo. La sensación era maravillosa, y un tenue cosquilleo se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía como nunca antes, y pensé que en cualquier segundo podría explotar.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios. Mientras seguía ocupado con mi cuello, Sasuke comenzó a acariciar una de mis piernas. Su mano recorría toda la piel en ella, hasta llegar hasta el muslo. Al hacerlo, lo tomó y levantó mi pierna a la altura de sus caderas. Hizo lo mismo con la otra. Sin pensarlo, cerré las piernas alrededor de su cadera como él las había posicionado y envolví mis brazos en su cuello. Al mirar un poco hacia abajo noté que el corto camisón que llevaba puesto se había deslizado aún más hacia atrás, y estaba bastante expuesta. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Bajando un poco y dejando mi cuello, Sasuke comenzó a besar mi pecho. Posicionado entre mis piernas, sus caderas dieron una estocada, provocando que un gruñido escapara de su boca. Ante esto, de repente volví a la realidad.

Desenvolviendo mi cuerpo del suyo, logre pararme de nuevo y lo empuje con toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Sasuke?!- grité enfurecida.

Él me miraba como siempre, pero se podía notar que su respiración era agitada. No me respondía.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- volví a preguntar en un grito.

-Me dieron ganas. Además no parecías muy disgustada que digamos- dijo fríamente.

La sangre me hervía de la rabia. ¿Le habían dado ganas y ya? ¿Quién se creía que era? Sin pensarlo dos veces mi mano voló hacia su mejilla, propiciándole una fuerte cachetada.

-¡No soy ninguna prostituta para que vengas a usarme cuando se te da la gana! ¡Eres un idiota!- grité con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Sin esperar un segundo más salí corriendo de la habitación, enfilando a toda velocidad hacia la mía.

Una vez allí corrí al baño y abrí la ducha. ¿Qué diantres había hecho? ¿Por qué había dejado que me tocara de esa manera? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Me sentía sucia. Me daba asco el recordar lo regalada que parecí ante él. Me había dejado llevar por mis sentimientos, obviando que él no sentía nada por mí.

Enjaboné mi cuerpo con toda la fuerza que me permitía, y me enjuagué. Luego salí de la ducha, me puse un camisón largo hasta los tobillos y me acosté, tapándome hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. Moría de vergüenza y de decepción: decepción conmigo misma.

Entre pensamientos molestos, que me decían que la situación había empeorado en vez de mejorar y que ahora en serio no podría mirar a Sasuke de nuevo a la cara, me quedé finalmente dormida.


	7. Malentendidos

El hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola de nuevo! ^^ Pues esta vez he tardado un poquis más de lo normal, pero finalmente les traigo la conti n.n Muchas gracias por enviarme sus reviews, me ayudan a poder mejorar y me dan mucho ánimo TuT Infinitamente arigatou :'3 **

**Espero les guste el capi, espero sus reviews con muchas ansias n3n Muchas gracias por leer! Besitos n.n**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 7: Malentendidos

Ya había pasado otra semana, y los equipos de búsqueda no habían encontrado ni el más mínimo rastro de la pelirrosa. Condicionados por las provisiones que se estaban acabando, se vieron obligados a volver a la aldea con las manos vacías.

Al cruzar la gran puerta de entrada a Konoha, los miembros del equipo de Naruto volvían con la cabeza gacha y una mirada de decepción en sus rostros. No podían creer que no habían podido encontrar ni la más mínima pista de Sakura, sobre todo teniendo a tan buenos shinobis en el equipo, y aún más, cuando uno de ellos poseía el Byakugan, que les permitía abarcar un gran territorio a sus alrededores. Era simplemente increíble.

Como era de esperarse, el más frustrado de todos era Naruto. El pelirrubio portaba una mirada diferente a la del resto, y esta reflejaba claramente enojo: enojo consigo mismo por no haber podido encontrar a su amiga, enojo por no haber sido capaz de salvarla, enojo… por no haber podido cumplir con su promesa…

_Flash Back_

_Sakura lloraba sin consuelo en la puerta de entrada de la aldea, parada frente a un grupo de gennings que saldrían en busca de su compañero de equipo, aquel que ella no pudo detener, su gran y único amor. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llanto, y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo, como intentando calmarse a sí misma._

_Aun llorando, con la cabeza gacha la pelirrosa se dispuso a hablar._

_-Naruto… te pediré solo una cosa. Por única vez en la vida-su voz era temblorosa y reflejaba toda la tristeza y el dolor que estaba sintiendo- Tráelo a casa. Trae a mi Sasuke de regreso. Hice todo lo que pude, pero no pude evitar que dejara la aldea. En este punto, tú eres el único que puede detenerlo-_

_El pelirrubio miraba a Sakura con asombro. Pero a los pocos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_-No te preocupes Sakura-chan. Definitivamente traeré de vuelta a Sasuke, ¡es una promesa, dattebayo!- respondió finalmente Naruto extendiendo su brazo derecho con el pulgar hacia arriba._

_Ante estas palabras el llanto de Sakura se intensificó._

_-Gracias Naruto. ¡Muchas gracias!-_

_Y con estas palabras, Naruto se despidió de Sakura, partiendo junto con el resto del equipo en busca de él: Sasuke Uchiha._

_Fin Flash Back_

Recordando esto, el pelirrubio apretó sus puños con muchísima fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, y apretó también sus dientes haciendo doler su mandíbula.

Poco después llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage. Con un suave golpe llamaron a la puerta de su oficina y esperaron una respuesta.

-¡Adelante!- la voz de Tsunade resonó desde dentro de la habitación.

Luego de entrar, todos se pararon frente a su escritorio y la miraron. Al ver las caras de tan pocos amigos del equipo que acababa de llegar a su despacho, y sabiendo que los demás equipos que habían regresado no habían podido encontrar ningún rastro de su alumna, Tsunade ya se imaginaba cual sería el informe que le darían. Con los dedos cruzados y sus codos sobre el escritorio, la Hokage comenzó a hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Han encontrado algún rastro?- la voz de Tsunade era severa, con su típico aire autoritario.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos. Nadie quería ser el que diera las malas noticias, por lo tanto la lucha de miradas que había comenzado para decidir quién hablaría se tornó más intensa. Harto de toda la situación, Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante.

-No hemos podido encontrar ni siquiera una mínima huella, abuela Tsunade- el tono de voz del ojiceleste era apagado. Se podía percibir que estaba cargado de rabia también.

-¿Nada en lo absoluto? No puede ser que una persona desaparezca sin dejar rastro…- esto último lo dijo más para ella que para los ninjas que se encontraban allí.

No había otra alternativa. Con decisión Tsunade se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndole una mirada a Shizune, que había estado parada en un rincón todo ese tiempo.

-Shizune, tráeme la carta que he redactado esta mañana-

-Si Mi Lady- se limitó a responder la chica. Luego de unos minutos le entregó a la Hokage lo que había solicitado- Aquí tiene Mi Lady- concluyó con una respetuosa reverencia, volviendo a acomodarse en un rincón de la sala.

-Muchas gracias-

Luego de todo esto, Tsunade puso la carta en una especie de mini estuche que traía atado un halcón que se encontraba en su ventana, siendo este obviamente un ave mensajera. Naruto y los demás miraban con intriga sus acciones, ya que no sabían que diantres estaba ocurriendo, y sí que les picaba la curiosidad. Luego de murmurar algo al ave, esta salió volando por la ventana, dejando a todos contemplándola mientras se alejaba de allí. Por supuesto, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar…

-Señorita Hokage, ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- preguntó Ino con un tono y rostro curiosos, e inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado en signo de duda.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo Tsunade-sama- esta vez fue Rock Lee.

-¡Yo también abuela Tsunade, no se ande con misterios, dattebayo!- Naruto parecía un poco más animado que antes.

-¡Ya cálmense!- el grito de la Hokage resonó en todo el lugar, dejando mudos a todos los curiosos en frente de ella. Una vez que el hermoso silencio la invadió, comenzó a explicar- Bien, ahora que se han calmado les contaré qué tengo en mente- todos se inclinaron levemente hacia Tsunade, con los ojos abiertos como platos mostrando toda la curiosidad que tenían- Por lo visto ninguno de los equipos enviados a esta búsqueda, inclusive los ANBU, han podido encontrar ni un solo rastro de Sakura. Debido a esto, y a que además es una situación muy delicada, he decidido que es hora de solicitar ayuda a la Aldea de la Arena. Por lo tanto la carta enviada hace algunos minutos, va dirigida al Kazekage, como respuesta a cartas anteriores. Lo que hemos hecho ha sido solicitar shinobis para formar nuevos equipos, y así, iniciar una nueva patrulla de búsqueda, que se extenderá por todos y cada uno de los países-

-¡Oh, ya veo! Muy buen plan abuela Tsunade, yo siempre tuve fe en usted- exclamó Naruto feliz.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, aprobando lo dicho por el pelirrubio. Tsunade suspiró y retomó su discurso.

-Descansen todo lo que deseen. Ha sido acordado que la nueva búsqueda comenzará de inmediato, asique partirán otra vez dentro de tres días. Pueden retirarse- y sin más la Hokage volvió a tomar asiento y comenzó a revisar unos documentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana había sido agotadora. Para empezar, el desayuno había sido un desastre por culpa de Karin y de Sasuke. Karin se encargó de molestarme durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos comiendo, y eso me sacó de mis casillas, por lo que todo terminó en una gran guerra de comida, sinceramente iniciada por mí, cuando le arrojé a la molesta pelirroja un trozo de tortita con crema en su cara para que cerrara la maldita boca de una buena vez. Cuando quiso contraatacar, esquivé la cucharada de dulce que quiso arrojarme, pero esta fue a parar en medio de la cara de Suigetsu, provocando así que él también se sumara, involucrando a Juugo con un contraataque fallido también. En cuanto a Sasuke, él no participó de la guerra, pero el solo hecho de su presencia en la misma habitación en la que yo me encontraba me molestaba, cosa que era de esperarse luego de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, ni siquiera cruzármelo sin sonrojarme, y a la vez odiarme por eso.

Al final de todo el revoloteo, el comedor quedó hecho un desastre, por lo que Sasuke nos ordenó que limpiáramos todo, mientras él se acomodaba en una pared plácidamente, observando como hacíamos nuestra labor. Cuando terminamos, estábamos tan agotados que todos se retiraron a tomar una pasible siesta.

-Puedes irte tú también si quieres- cuando escuché su voz detrás de mí, como por acto de reflejo miré hacia el suelo- ¿o qué, quieres continuar lo de anoche?-

Mi ceño se frunció y de repente me di vuelta, encarándolo de una vez. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado de venir a hablarme luego de lo que me hizo? Era hora de aclarar las cosas y ponerlas en su lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa de repente Sasuke? Hasta hace unos días no me registrabas, ¿y ahora de repente quieres estar conmigo? No te entiendo, en serio- aunque sonaba decidida, podía sentir que mis mejillas estaban calientes. Seguramente estaba más roja que un tomate, ya que el recuerdo de anoche me perseguía sin parar.

-Yo hago lo que quiero. Quise tocarte y lo hice, es todo- el tono de Sasuke era frio como el de siempre, con una pizca de desinterés en él- Además… tú me debes algo. No pienses que dejaré pasar tan fácilmente la cachetada que me diste anoche. ¿Recuerdas…?-

Mis ojos se ensancharon de golpe.

-E-e-eso… ¡T-tú te lo ganaste idiota!- mascullé señalándolo con el dedo- Y harás lo que se te cante con otras, pero conmigo no, olvídalo Sasuke- concluí con un tono desafiante.

Sus pasos comenzaron a oírse. Una vez en frente de mí, me tomó por la quijada, levantando mi rostro para que lo mirara. Acercó el suyo hasta que pude sentir su respiración claramente.

-Hmph, ya lo veremos- y con esta última frase me soltó, y se retiró del salón.

Luego de eso el día transcurría con normalidad. Como el aburrimiento me estaba invadiendo más de lo normal y ya había entrenado un poco, me dispuse a dar otra vuelta por la guarida. En el transcurso de mi caminata me encontré con Suigetsu, quien se había levantado de su preciada siesta. Cuando me vio, me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y refregándose los ojos comenzó a hablar.

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿No has dormido?-

-Buenas tardes Suigetsu. No, la verdad es que no me apetecía una siesta hoy- respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo…- luego de un breve silencio el peliceleste continuó- Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vamos un rato al pueblo? De seguro habrá algo interesante para hacer. Además hay un gran mercado, asique podríamos pasárnosla muy bien-

-Oh, ¿Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí?- pregunté con un tono de sorpresa- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…-

-Así es mi querida Sakura. Pues bien, ¿Qué me dices?- Suigetsu me dirigía una mirada demandante, esperando ansioso mi respuesta.

La verdad era que la idea de salir un poco de la guarida y cambiar los aires me había fascinado. Es bueno de vez en cuando salir a tomar aire fresco y ver otras cosas que no sean aburridas paredes con antorchas en ellas. Además me vendría muy bien despejar mi mente un poco, tanto pensar en cómo estarían las cosas en Konoha y la tristeza de extrañar a mis amigos, sumado a los recientes incidentes con el insensible de Sasuke, hacían que mi humor no sea el mejor. Decidida, mire a Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡Me encanta la idea Suigetsu! Por supuesto que me gustaría ir-

-Me alegra oír eso Sakura. Pues bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vallamos a invitar a los otros dos alcornoques y divirtámonos- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Asentí, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, algo se cruzó por mi cabeza.

-Espera Suigetsu. ¿No habría que pedirle permiso a Sasuke para irnos de aquí? Ya sabes, él es el que controla mis entradas y salidas y no tengo ganas de aguantarme ningún sermón-

-No seas ridícula Sakura, no le pediré permiso a Sasuke para salir un poco al pueblo. Además vienes con nosotros, asique no tendría por qué preocuparse-

Suigetsu tenía razón. No era como si fuera a escaparme, y menos tendría por qué rendirle cuentas de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer al idiota de Sasuke. Si tanto se preocupaba por mi permanencia con el "equipo", que se tomara el trabajo de hacer de "guardaespaldas", aunque sería ridículo ya que, repito, no planeaba escaparme. _Vete a la mierda Sasuke, iré a divertirme._

-¡Tienes razón Suigetsu! No perdamos más tiempo, ¡vamos!- y tomándolo del brazo salí disparada por el pasillo, en busca de los que serían nuestros acompañantes en la salida de ese día.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

El pueblo era simplemente hermoso, la tarde era soleada y un viento tenue corría por todo el lugar, haciendo del clima el ideal para disfrutar un día afuera.

Finalmente Juugo y Karin terminaron acompañándonos. Juugo había aceptado sin problemas con uno de sus típicos movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza, pero esta vez brindándome una leve pero cálida sonrisa, que lleno de felicidad mi corazón, ya que no era propio de él hacer esas cosas. Karin, en cambio, se resistió un poco al principio, obviamente porque yo estaría presente en el paseo, y de hecho íbamos a dejar que se quedase en la guarida, pero cuando vio que nos la íbamos a pasar muy bien, no quiso quedar como la aguafiestas que se quedaba encerrada todo el día en una aburrida cueva, asique hicimos una tregua temporal para poder disfrutar todos de la salida, y decidió acompañarnos. En cuanto a Sasuke… bueno, él no sabía en lo más mínimo que habíamos salido, ya que se encontraba aún en su habitación. Aunque supuse que no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta cuando se dignara a levantarse.

Mientras caminábamos por las vivas y coloridas calles del centro del pueblo, en el cual se encontraba el mercado, íbamos observando todo a nuestro alrededor. Los negocios estaban sumamente decorados y las cosas que vendían eran alucinantes: algunos ofrecían accesorios y nuevos kimonos que desde lejos uno podría darse cuenta que eran muy costosos, otros vendían velas y aromatizantes, así como cuadros y pinturas. También había negocios con equipamiento ninja, los cuales estaban muy concurridos por shinobis que durante sus misiones pasaban por el pueblo a comer algo y reponer energías.

Pero hubo un puesto en especial que me llamó la atención: era pequeño y se encontraba como "escondido" entre los demás que eran mucho más grandes. Tenían a la venta una gran cantidad de haoris y espadas, por lo que me recordó muchísimo a Sasuke. No quería acordarme de él en lo más mínimo, pero no podía evitarlo, el pensamiento solo venía a mí como un baldazo de agua fría. _Y justo cuando había podido olvidar todo aunque sea por un momento…_

Sentí las enormes ganas de comprarle algo allí, aunque sea algo pequeño. Estaba claro que no se lo merecía con lo mal que me trataba y lo desconsiderado que siempre era conmigo, pero siempre fue mi sueño regalarle algo. Con paso firme me acerqué hacia la señora que atendía el lugar.

-Buenas tardes hija mía, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- el tono de la mujer era suave y amable.

-Hola, buenas tardes- respondí de la misma manera, esbozando mi mejor sonrisa- quería saber si quedaría algún haori en color gris pálido-

La señora puso una mano en su quijada y miró hacia arriba, pensando por un momento. Luego de unos breves segundos, me dirigió una sonrisa y habló.

-Quédate aquí un segundo querida, ya mismo te lo busco-

Durante unos minutos la mujer estuvo revolviendo entre las perchas y estantes, hasta que por fin salió con un haori entre las manos, en un hermoso gris pálido.

-Has tenido suerte pequeña, este es el último que me queda en este color. Es muy solicitado- una risita escapó de sus labios. Definitivamente esta mujer me transmitía tranquilidad- ¿Quisieras hacerle algún bordado o aplique?-

-Oh, ¡si por favor!- de repente me había acordado de ese detalle- Quisiera que se le bordara un abanico con la parte superior de color rojo y la inferior en color blanco, por favor. De un tamaño mediano si podría ser-

-De inmediato. Lo tendré listo en unos minutos. Si quieres toma asiento pequeña- me dijo señalando unos banquitos a un costado.

-Muchas gracias, lo haré- y sin decir más, me senté a esperar.

Pensaba que un bordado así tardaría horas si se hacía a mano, no minutos, pero dicho y hecho, la dependienta vino luego de unos minutos, extendiendo el haori frente a mí para mostrarme su trabajo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Está bien así?-

El bordado era simplemente perfecto. Cada punzada con la aguja había sido hecha muy delicadamente, lo que no me sorprendía al ver tan hermoso diseño. Al imaginarme a Sasuke llevándolo puesto no pude evitar sonreír. Con esa misma sonrisa a flor de piel, respondí de un tirón.

-¡Me encanta! Muchas gracias señora. ¡Me lo llevo!- y sin más, pagué el haori con un poco del dinero que había traído conmigo, y me marché, no sin antes despedirme de la amable mujer que tanta paciencia me había tenido. _Que persona tan agradable… espero volver a verla._

El sol se comenzaba a poner en el horizonte. Pensé que sería hora de regresar, pero de repente me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle… ¡¿En dónde diablos estaban los demás?! Me había dejado llevar por mis sueños de regalarle algo a Sasuke y había perdido a los otros, sin siquiera avisar que me quedaría un rato en esa tienda. Y lo que era peor… no sabía cómo volver. Esto se me hacía familiar… ¿Otra vez extraviada?

Comencé a caminar hacia adelante, esperando divisar en un milagroso momento a alguno de los muchachos. La cantidad de gente parecía aumentar conforme oscurecía, y no veía bien hacia donde iba exactamente. Y de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta me encontraba en un callejón. Un horrible y lúgubre callejón. Intenté volver hacia la calle principal, pero una mano me tomó por el brazo, provocándome un susto que me hizo tirar al suelo la bolsa en la que llevaba mi más preciada compra.

-Hola bonita, ¿Qué haces sola por aquí?- una voz masculina resonó justo al lado de mi oreja.

Percibiendo que algo malo pasaría si no actuaba en ese momento, me zafé de su agarre en un brusco movimiento y lo encaré.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces exactamente imbécil?!- estaba completamente enojada.

-Wow, parece que tenemos a una preciosura muy terca y fuerte por aquí, ¿eh?- su voz me producía una sola cosa: asco- Bien, a las de tu tipo hay que "domarlas", pero ya verás que caerás enamorada a mis pies-

Tenía que ser una broma…

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! No sé ni quién eres, y jamás estaría con un tipo como tú. Asique si me disculpas…-

Cuando tuve de nuevo mi bolsa en mano, comencé a caminar por dónde había venido con todas las intenciones de salir volando de allí. Pero los brazos de aquel tipo me rodearon por detrás.

-¡S-suel…!- el tipo me tapó la boca con una mano.

-Shh. Tú solo relájate-

_¡Ya me harte! _Cuando estaba por propiciarle un buen puñetazo y mandarlo volando hacia la siguiente esquina, una sombra se dibujó en el suelo, una sombra de alguien parado frente a mí.

-Oh, asique eres de ese tipo ¿eh?-

Sasuke me miraba frío como siempre. ¿Qué diablos hacía él aquí? Aunque no podía evitar el sentirme aliviada de verlo en ese momento.

-Por lo visto estás ocupada con un cliente- dijo echándole una mirada furiosa al desagradable tipo que me sostenía- Asique me voy- y con una mirada de desprecio comenzó a irse del lugar.

_No… ¡No, todo es un gran malentendido! ¡Yo no soy lo que tú piensas Sasuke!_

Zafándome del agarre del tipo, me di vuelta y le propicié una fuerte bofetada, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Sin esperar más, con bolsa en mano, salí corriendo en busca de Sasuke.


	8. Corazón roto

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Konnichiwa minna! Como han estado? Espero que muy bien n.n Ya estamos a mitad de enero, sí que pasa volando el tiempo o.o Pues bien, aquí les traigo finalmente la conti de esta humilde historia :3 Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que leen, es muy importante para mi puesto que como muchos ya saben es mi primer fic n3n **

**setsuna17: sii, este Sasuke sí que interpreta todo a su manera x'D Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y por tu review! :'3**

**yomii20: veremos que sucede en los capis siguientes, aún esperan muchas sorpresas más! ;3 Aunque es muy probable :O Gracias por el review! TuT**

**Espero les guste el capi, como siempre digo, cualquier cosilla que quieran decirme son libres de hacerlo por supuesto n.n Espero con muchas ansias un poco más de reviews para poder saber si les agrada la historia, ya que así veo en que puedo mejorar, y por supuesto, si sigo o no con el fic ;3 Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leeremos en la conti, besitos! ^3^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 8: Corazón roto

Mis piernas flaqueaban de tanto correr. Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, tanto que pensé que los pulmones me explotarían. La gente que aún caminaba por el centro del pueblo era menos que la que había cuando recién llegue con los demás, y la mayoría de ellos eran más que nada parejas que se dedicaban a disfrutar de un placentero paseo tomados de la mano, y a intercambiar regalos. El viento que había era tenue y fresco, lo que hacía un clima ideal para dar una corta caminata antes de la cena, y el atardecer se tornaba un tono de naranja cada vez más oscuro, lo que me indicaba que sin dudas no habría mucho tiempo antes de que se hiciera de noche. Pensando en que pronto no quedaría ni un alma en la calle, y que no sabía a donde me dirigía, ni como regresar a la guarida comencé a acelerar más mi paso, si es que aún podía hacerlo.

No podía entender como Sasuke se había desvanecido de repente, así sin más, es decir, ¿apenas había doblado la esquina y ya se había esfumado? Eso no tenía sentido, asique llegué a la conclusión de que había 2 opciones: el mar de gente que caminaba a lo largo de la calle central lo había "tragado" y no lo podía distinguir entre tantas personas juntas, o había utilizado algún jutsu de teletransportación y había vuelto en un santiamén a la guarida. Pero obviamente opté por creer en la primera de las dos opciones, ya que el camino de regreso no lo sabía, por venir muy entretenida mirando mis alrededores y cada pajarillo que se me cruzaba, y porque no me quedaba otra opción que regresar en algún momento para buscar a los otros tres.

Pero lo que más me indignaba era el saber que Sasuke pensaría semejantes cosas sobre mí ¿Que no me conoce? ¿No sabe que jamás seria alguien así, ni que fuera la única posibilidad de tener dinero en todo el universo? _¿Tan bajo caí para ti Sasuke? _Eran preguntas que se amontonaban en mi cabeza, provocando que esta me doliera como nunca antes. Preguntas que querían salir disparadas en un grito de mi boca, para que de una vez por todas alguien las contestara… ése alguien: Él.

Miraba desesperada a mis alrededores, con la esperanza de divisar en algún milagroso momento ese cabello alborotado y azabache que tanto caracterizaba a Sasuke, pero no conseguía ver a nadie así por ningún lado. La gente seguía pasando, y cada vez me mareaba aún más. Cansada de tanto correr finalmente pare, y me di cuenta de que había llegado al final de la calle céntrica, quedando en frente de una gran arcada de salida, que revelaba varios caminos que dirigían al bosque. En ese instante comencé a recordar que por ahí habíamos entrado cuando habíamos llegado. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, como dos grandes platos. ¿Había llegado al final de toda esa marea de personas y no había podido divisar a Sasuke? ¿Qué se supone que haría de ahí en más?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba a paso lento, con un rostro severo. Su ceño estaba fruncido como usualmente solía estarlo, pero esta vez, a diferencia de otras, sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento. Esos ojos que jamás darían lugar a una emoción a reflejarse en ellos, esos ojos tan neutros, esos ojos tan… vacíos. Esta vez reflejaban solo una cosa: enojo. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento: enojo, rabia, furia. Todos esos sentimientos corrían por todo su cuerpo, provocándole que sus mandíbulas se apretasen también.

La imagen de Sakura en los brazos de aquel tipo había provocado algo en él que jamás había sentido. En todo el tiempo que estuvo caminando no pudo dejar de pensar en eso ni siquiera un maldito segundo, y eso era otra cosa que lo enfadaba: ¿Por qué mierda le importaba lo que Sakura hiciera? El solo pensar que eso le importara lo descarrilaba. No había tenido ningún sentimiento por nadie en todos esos años, solo odio y venganza en su corazón. No se había interesado en nadie más que en él todo ese tiempo. Entonces… ¿Por qué de un momento a otro comenzaba a sentir que algo dentro de sí despertaba de nuevo? Sentimientos… ya sean buenos o malos, no le gustaban en lo absoluto.

_Maldita seas Sakura…_

Siguió caminando. El mar de gente que concurría esa calle era insoportable en un punto. Deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes y regresar a la guarida de una vez por todas. Habría podido utilizar un jutsu de teletransportación y haber estado en menos de lo que canta un gallo en su destino, pero optó por caminar, ya que supuso que un poco de aire fresco lo ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Cuanto más pensaba, menos claras tenía las cosas, sumándole a eso el bochinche de los negocios y demás. Simplemente la situación era insoportable.

Por fin divisó una gran arcada que indicaba el fin de esa infernal calle, y la entrada nuevamente al bosque. Lanzando un gran suspiro, se encaminó hacia la derecha y continuó su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Contemplaba los caminos como si fueran lo único que existía en ese momento. Eran tres, uno hacia la izquierda, otro hacia la derecha y uno en el centro. _Que conveniente…_ Mientras me debatía que camino debería tomar, comencé a oír unas voces que se aproximaban por detrás. Dándome cuenta de quienes eran, me escondí rápidamente detrás de una de las columnas de la arcada y me dediqué a escuchar.

-No puedo creer que esa pelo de chicle se haya atrevido a dejarnos plantados luego de haberla acompañado hasta aquí. ¡Esta vez sí que las pagará!- mascullaba Karin molesta.

Suigetsu y Juugo venían un poco más atrás que ella.

-Cierra un poco tu gran bocota Karin, como si esto hubiera sido tu idea. ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que se vio forzada a venir para no quedar como una amargada, zanahoria!- le respondió Suigetsu apuntándola con el dedo- Pero no puedo decir que no estoy un poco de acuerdo contigo, no puedo creer que no hemos podido encontrar a Sakura en todo este tiempo, ¿en dónde se habrá metido?- volvió a hablar, con una mano en su cuello y lanzando un suspiro que reflejaba su cansancio.

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Juugo asintiendo con la cabeza como de costumbre.

Un silencio los envolvió durante unos momentos.

-Oigan, puedo sentir el chakra de Sasuke no muy lejos de aquí. Proviene de ese camino- dijo de repente Karin rompiendo el silencio, y apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el camino de la derecha.

_¡Bien Karin! Parece que no eres tan inútil como pensaba, shannaro!_

-Uyy, que inteligente eres cuatro ojos. ¿Por qué crees que será?- le respondió Suigetsu con un tono burlón- ¡Ese camino lleva hacia la guarida y Sasuke está allí!-

-¡Cállate tonto tiburón! Se supone que Sasuke se quedó en la guarida, pero puedo sentir que su chakra está mucho más cerca de nosotros que la guarida. Debe de haber salido-

-Pues como sea, Sasuke ya está grandecito, puede hacer lo que le plazca, y de hecho siempre lo hace- dijo soltando una pequeña risita- Ya sé, ¿qué les parece si comemos algo en ese restaurante de allí?- propuso apuntando con su cabeza a la esquina de enfrente, en la cual se podía observar una especie de bar-restaurant.- En algún momento Sakura tendrá que pasar por aquí, asique pediremos un asiento al lado de las ventanas y estaremos atentos a la gente que pasa mientras comemos, ¿qué dicen?-

-Debo admitir que es una gran idea…- soltó Karin en una voz casi inaudible.

-Estoy de acuerdo- se limitó a decir Juugo.

-Pues bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?- y sin decir más, los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta del restaurante.

Aproveché ese exacto momento en el que me daban la espalda para escabullirme y tomar el camino hacia la derecha. Ya sabía el camino a la guarida, a dónde se dirigía Sasuke y sobre todo, a donde tendría que ir para encontrarme con los demás _¡Muchas gracias chicos! _

La razón por la que no quise que me descubrieran fue porque si me veían, de seguro querrían que vuelva con ellos y comenzarían a invadirme con preguntas, impidiéndome ir tras Sasuke. Aunque creo que esconderme fue una gran decisión.

Nuevamente corriendo, avanzaba cada vez más por el dichoso camino. Los árboles estaban enfilados a los costados del mismo, y una gran variedad de flores crecía en ciertos puntos. Mis sentidos estaban muy alerta: cualquier sonido o movimiento que hubiera, lo percibiría.

Finalmente agudizando la vista, pude divisar una silueta muy conocida para mí. ¡Por fin lo había encontrado! Apresuré aún más mi carrera hasta que llegué a un claro, el cual estaba siendo transitado por esa persona. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca paré. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y hablé.

-¡Sasuke espera!- el grito resonó por el solitario, pero hermoso lugar.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke paró en seco.

-Sasuke yo… de-déjame explicarte, lo que pasó allí no es lo que tú crees-solté de golpe, liberando un poco el nudo que tenía en mi garganta debido a los nervios.

Seguía inmóvil, dándome la espalda.

-¿Has terminado ya tu jornada de hoy?- me respondió aún de espaldas, con un tono más frío de lo normal, pero con una pizca de burla en él.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿En serio pensaba eso sobre mí? El nudo en mi garganta se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

-¡Basta con esa mierda Sasuke, escúchame por favor!- mis puños apretaban con fuerza, y en ese instante recordé que había estado cargando la bolsa con el haori nuevo todo este tiempo- Todo fue un malentendido, estaba buscando a los demás y de repente me perdí y terminé en ese callejón. Cuando quise volver, apareció ese tipo y comenzó a acosarme. Intenté que entendiera por las buenas, pero parecía que no captaba el mensaje. Y justo en el momento que se abalanzó sobre mí, apareciste tú, y se generó todo esto- concluí apretando aún más mis puños.

Lentamente Sasuke se dio la vuelta y me miró. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver su rostro. Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido y sus ojos… no sé cómo explicarlo, eran intimidantes.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿En serio crees que soy tan tonto como para caer en esa excusa barata?- su tono de voz era aún más escalofriante.

-No es una excusa Sasuke, ¡es la verdad!- mis ojos comenzaban a calentarse. _No… lágrimas no._

-Además ¿Para qué me cuentas esas cosas? No me interesa lo que hagas ni lo que te suceda. Si quieres revuélcate con todos los que se te crucen, pero odio que me mientan en la cara. Reconoce que mientes, y déjame en paz de una vez-

Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Un dolor inmenso se alojó en mi pecho, y hasta me pareció oír un sonido de vidrios rotos en algún lugar. Estaba clarísimo: era mi corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse cada vez más en mis ojos, y Sasuke se hizo cada vez más borroso. Cuando ya no hubo espacio para más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Otra vez lloraba por él. Otra vez se repetía lo mismo… ¿Por qué no podía ser tan fuerte como mis puños en esos momentos?

Sasuke me miraba con el ceño aún fruncido. No podía responderle, aunque intentara un podía hacerlo. Lo miraba y lloraba sin parar. La tristeza que sentía se mezclaba con un enojo que comenzaba a brotar dentro de mí. Me sentía fatal.

-¡¿Sabes que!? ¡Eres un completo imbécil, te odio!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, descargando todas las emociones que me invadían en ese momento. Con toda la fuerza que mi estado me permitía, le arrojé la bolsa que llevaba cargando todo este tiempo en mis manos y salí corriendo de allí.

Corrí a más no poder. Podría decirse que ese fue el día de maratones por decirlo de algún modo. En unos minutos divisé de nuevo la arcada y la esquina del restaurante. Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu estaban parados en dicha esquina, probablemente ya habiendo terminado de cenar, y aun esperándome. Seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hasta alcanzarlos, y me arrojé sin pensarlo a los brazos de Suigetsu, buscando un abrazo que me reconfortara aunque sea un poco. Mis lágrimas seguían saliendo sin parar.

-¡Sakura! ¿En dónde habías estado? ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto el peliceleste, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y colocando su otra mano en mi cabeza, acariciándola suavemente, intentando calmarme.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- preguntó Juugo inclinando la cabeza, con una mirada preocupada.

Karin estaba cruzada de brazos. Probablemente el verme en ese estado hizo que cualquier pensamiento de atacarme con insultos ni bien me viera, se hubiera desvanecido.

-Q-q-quiero regresar…- dije aun apoyada en Suigetsu, aunque un poco más calmada- No quiero hablar de eso ahora…-

Los tres asintieron. Suigetsu se separó un poco de mí, haciéndole una seña a Juugo. El mismo asintió y sin más vino hacia mí y me levantó en sus brazos. Y así, nos dirigimos hacia la guarida otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en su habitación, recostado en la cama, boca arriba. A su lado había un haori gris pálido, con el símbolo de los Uchiha delicadamente bordado en la espalda.

No podía evitar pensar que quizá había sido un poco duro con la pelirrosa. Luego de tomar la bolsa que le había arrojado y ver lo que tenía dentro, algo en él hizo que se sintiera un poco extraño con la actitud que había tenido. ¿Habría sido todo esto por…? ¡No! Jamás ¿Sasuke Uchiha celos por una mujer? Nunca lo reconocería.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro y se sentó. Tomo de nuevo el haori y lo contemplo por unos cuantos minutos. La verdad era que cumplía bastante con sus gustos _¡Mierda!_

Luego de pensar un poco más tomó una decisión. Al escuchar que unas voces se hacían presentes en los alrededores, asumió que todos habrían regresado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su habitación.


	9. Sorpresas

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**De nuevo, hola a todos! ^^ Luego de un poquis de espera les traigo por fin el capi número 9! Espero les guste mucho, lo he hecho un poquis más larguito que los demás para compensar un poco la espera, lo siento! u.u **

**Espero tengan un hermoso fin y comienzo de semana :3 Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, y a los que leen por supuesto, significa muchísimo para mí :'3 Nos leeremos en la conti, besitos! e.e **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 9: Sorpresas

Finalmente, aún en los brazos de Juugo, llegamos de vuelta a la guarida, o mejor dicho a "casa", como me había rogado Suigetsu que llamara a la guarida cuando veníamos de regreso.

_Flash Back _

_Habían pasado unos minutos desde que la pelirrosa y los otros tres miembros de Taka partieron de nuevo hacia la guarida. Karin caminaba cruzada de brazos y echando chispas por los ojos hacia Suigetsu, quien dominado por el aburrimiento, se había dedicado a molestarla desde hacía un largo tramo, diciéndole cosas como "fea, gorda, zanahoria, pelo de escoba, antorcha", palabras que ponían a la pelirroja muy furiosa, ya que pegaban directo en su orgullo femenino se podría decir._

_Sakura seguía bien acurrucada en los brazos de Juugo, quien la seguía cargando. Podía notar que estaba despierta, y a su vez muy inquieta: no pasaban dos minutos sin que se acurrucara aún más contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro, como si algo la apenara. Juugo la miraba muy preocupado, nunca había visto a la ojijade tan deprimida. Siempre que no estaba bien lo ocultaba con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, aunque él podía notar a leguas de distancia que no se encontraba bien en lo absoluto… "Que chiquilla…" pensó._

_De repente la voz de Sakura resonó por el tranquilo camino que recorrían. _

_-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la guarida?- su voz estaba muy apagada, no contenía esa chispita de felicidad y ternura que la caracterizaba normalmente. Esta vez, su tono reflejaba tristeza, depresión…_

_Inmediatamente Suigetsu dejó de molestar a Karin y se volteó hacia Sakura._

_-Solo un poco más- musitó con un tono suave. Luego pensó unos segundos y habló de nuevo-Oye, me gustaría que llamaras "casa" a la guarida Sakura- soltó de un tirón._

_Ante este pedido tan peculiar, Sakura volteó su mirada al peliceleste con una expresión de intriga dibujada claramente en todo su rostro. Suigetsu la seguía mirando, esperando ansioso su respuesta._

_-¿Por qué me pides eso Suigetsu? Tú sabes que mi lugar no es allí, mi único hogar fue, es y será siempre la Aldea de la Hoja. No me atrevería a llamar a ese lugar, que le pertenece al desgraciado de Sasuke, "casa". Discúlpame, pero no creo poder hacerlo-_

_Suigetsu quedó pensativo ante la respuesta de la pelirrosa. _

_-Pero… sabes, aunque pertenezca a Sasuke, es el lugar donde nos conocimos, donde pasamos momentos inolvidables, y en donde estamos todos juntos la mayoría del tiempo. Ustedes son lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido en mucho tiempo… y pensé que llamar a la guarida "casa" sería un poco más amigable, que estar diciendo "guarida". Es decir, es lo que es, pero suena, como decirlo… frío-_

_Sakura y los demás tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Jamás esperaron escuchar tales palabras de la boca de su amigo. ¿Lo más cercano a una familia? ¿En serio él pensaba de ellos de esa manera? Esas palabras conmovieron a Sakura sin dudarlo. A Juugo y Karin de cierta forma también, porque no podían contener la mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros._

_-No me mires así zanahoria, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tú también estás incluida- dijo Suigetsu a Karin, dándole un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo índice y lanzando una pequeña risita._

_Ante esto la kunoichi se sonrojó un poco, pero inmediatamente volvió a la normalidad._

_-¡¿Qué haces tiburón idiota?! No creas que lograras comprarme con ese discurso barato…- masculló mirando hacia otro lado. Aunque sin que ninguno la vea, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_Un silencio los envolvió durante unos minutos. El sonido de los grillos y ranas croando resonaban en el arbolado camino, que ya se encontraba envuelto por las oscuridades de la noche. Las estrellas invadían el cielo, formando constelaciones por aquí y por allá. De repente, un leve sonido de agua cayendo invadió los oídos de todos._

_-¡Parece que estamos muy cerca Sakura!- exclamó con una sonrisa Suigetsu._

_Al ver la felicidad en el rostro del muchacho, Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera desde el horrible incidente ocurrido horas atrás con cierta persona… Despejando su mente de esos recuerdos, volteó de nuevo en los brazos de Juugo, a mirar a Suigetsu._

_-Así parece… ¡Miren allí puedo ver la cascada! Casa, allí vamos-_

_Sorprendidos, todos miraron en dirección a la ojijade. El más sorprendido de todos era sin lugar a dudas Suigetsu. ¿Lo había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien? Pero si hace un momento dijo que… _

_Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "Mujeres…" pensó el chico, caminando con sus amigos, emocionado, hacia la imponente cascada, hacia su hogar._

_Fin Flash Back_

Las palabras que había usado Suigetsu unos minutos atrás habían hecho que mi corazón se cubriera con una hermosa calidez, una que hacia bastante tiempo no sentía, una que solo sentía cuando me encontraba rodeada de mis amigos, en Konoha. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… No sé cuándo ni cómo pasó, pero en algún punto había llegado a querer tanto a Suigetsu y Juugo, que sin darme cuenta nos habíamos hecho amigos. Con Karin… bueno, no se podía decir ni que la odiaba, ni que la quería, todavía estábamos en el proceso de ver si nos llevaríamos definitivamente bien o definitivamente mal, aunque estaba segura de que terminaría siendo una mezcla de los dos. Aunque dudo que algún día considere a Karin una amiga…

El hecho de darme cuenta que ya éramos amigos, me dio el impulso que necesitaba para darle mi "sí" a Suigetsu, en su petición. No podía defraudarlo así, aunque me costara, intentaría llamar a la guarida "casa" de ahora en adelante.

Una vez que nos adentramos en la cascada, llegamos a la gran muralla que ocultaba nuestro escondite. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo había hecho Suigetsu para deshacer la barrera de Sasuke? ¿Acaso él conocía la forma de dispersarla?

-Umm, chicos… ¿Cómo haremos para pasar con la barrera del maldito de Sasuke justo en el medio de nuestro camino?- pregunté con un deje de desprecio en mi voz, más que nada en la parte en la que mencionaba a Sasuke.

Suigetsu me miró con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Descuida Sakura, no creas que Sasuke es el único que puede abrir y cerrar la entrada. Cada uno de nosotros hemos depositado algo de chakra en el centro de esta gran muralla, la primera vez que Sasuke la invocó. Como la barrera siempre es la misma que aparece y desaparece, nuestros chakras siguen ahí dentro, permitiéndonos entrar y salir con unos simples sellos. Pan comido ¿eh?-

-O-oh, ya veo…- luego de esto, no dije más nada y me limité a observar a Suigetsu, quien comenzó a realizar un par de sellos con sus manos. Eran varios y la velocidad con los que los hacia era mucha, asique no pude ni siquiera memorizar uno solito. _¿Por qué a mí?_

Al terminar con los sellos, la muralla desapareció e inmediatamente nos encaminamos hacia adentro. Nosotros nos adelantamos, y Suigetsu se quedó atrás unos segundo más para volver a invocar la muralla. Una vez hecho esto corrió para alcanzarnos de nuevo a todos.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en los interiores. El único sonido que había eran nuestros pasos y el fuego llameante de las antorchas, que de vez en cuando lanzaban una chispita al aire. Seguimos caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la arena de entrenamiento. Allí nos detuvimos y Juugo me puso finalmente en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias por cargarme hasta aquí Juugo, disculpa la molestia-

-No hay de que Sakura- me respondió el pelinaranja con una expresión dulce en su rostro.

-Bien… creo que me iré retirando. Es tarde y el día ha sido muy largo y agotador. ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió Suigetsu, yendo hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Juugo y Karin asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección. Juugo se dio la vuelta y me saludó levantando la mano y ofreciéndome una sonrisa. Sorprendentemente Karin me saludó también. No se dio la vuelta ni nada por el estilo, pero siguiendo su camino alzó su mano derecha, agitándola por los aires en forma de despedida. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco. _Hasta mañana cuatro ojos._

Finalmente me encontré sola en la arena de entrenamiento. Pensé en imitar a los demás e ir directamente hacia mi habitación, pero mi mente estaba tan desordenada que lo que menos tenía en ese momento era sueño. Tomando finalmente una decisión, giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Había recordado que los platos del almuerzo habían quedado sin lavar, y sabía que nadie lo haría si yo no iba al rescate. Además sería una buena oportunidad para aclarar mis pensamientos, o por lo menos de que el sueño se hiciera presente.

Llegué al gran salón, me dirigí a la cocina, pero no prendí ninguna de las luces. Cabe aclarar que el gran salón era el único que no estaba rodeado de antorchas, aunque no sabía bien el por qué. ¿Acaso no era mejor poner luz eléctrica en toda la guarida en vez de en un solo lugar? Las manías de Sasuke nunca las entendería…

_-Deja de pensar un segundo en Sasuke, shannaro!- _la voz de mi inner se hizo presente.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, ¡tan solo surgen!- respondí fastidiada- Ojalá pudiera olvidar que ese hombre existe y sacarlo de una buena vez de mis pensamientos…-

-_Pero no puedes hacerlo, ¡asique deja de lloriquear de una vez por todas y afronta la situación!- _su respuesta me cayó como una patada al hígado, pero era la pura realidad. No podía huir de las cosas por siempre, en algún momento debería hacerle frente.

-Gracias- me limité a contéstale a mi yo interior, provocando que se callase de una vez.

Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, había estado parada en la arcada "hablando" conmigo misma y casi me había olvidado lo que había venido a hacer. Con paso decidido me dirigí hacia la canilla, la abrí, y comencé a frotar los platos sucios. Lo hacía con mucha, muchísima fuerza. Toda mi bronca, mi tristeza, mi enojo, mi decepción… todos esos sentimientos reflejados en la fuerza que aplicaba para frotar los pobres platos.

Muy concentrada en mi labor, seguí frotando, hasta que un ruido seco de vidrios rotos resonó por todo el lugar: de tanta fuerza que había hecho, uno de los platos se había roto, provocando que varios vidrios cayeran al suelo y otros en la pileta.

-¡Ouch!- no pude evitar exclamar. Uno de los vidrios había cortado mi dedo índice. Sin ganas de aplicar mi ninjutsu médico y viendo que se trataba de un tajo no muy grande, junté todos los vidrios rotos y los tiré a la basura. Luego seguí lavando hasta dejar todo reluciente, tanto que podría decir que los platos desprendían cierto brillo de ellos, ayudados por la luz de la luna que entraba por el pequeño tragaluz que había en el lugar.

Por primera vez había reparado en aquel tragaluz. La luz de la luna era hermosa, aunque las luces estuvieran apagadas, iluminaba la habitación bastante bien, bañándola en un manto de un tenue color azulado. La vista era preciosa, todas las estrellas resplandecían cubriendo el cielo nocturno.

Antes de ir a mi habitación, me dispuse a servirme un vaso de agua. Cuando estaba por abrir la heladera, sentí como algo cálido se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura, aplicando un poco de presión en ella. Por instinto intenté zafarme, pero el agarre se fortaleció aún más, provocando que se me hiciera muy difícil el movimiento. Y entonces lo sentí: ese olor… ese aroma tan exquisito, tan varonil y masculino que adoraba. Al instante toda señal de forcejeo en mí cesó, y me quedé dura como una piedra. ¿Acaso…?

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tan tarde deambulando por mi guarida?- esa voz. Fría, pero a la vez encantadora para mis oídos, me había atrapado. Pero de repente la burbuja en la cual estaba sumida se reventó, al recordar todos los sucesos de esa tarde. Rápidamente intenté liberarme de nuevo y comencé a forcejear entre los brazos de ese maldito.

-No es de tu incumbencia. ¡Ahora suéltame desgraciado!- respondí con ira. Pero aunque mi boca soltara esas palabras, en realidad yo no quería que me soltara. Al contrario, quería que siguiera sosteniéndome y nunca me dejara.

-Te recuerdo que estás en mi guarida, asique si me incumbe- su tono continuaba frío y muy neutro.

-No estoy aquí porque quiera, te lo recuerdo Uchiha-

-Ha, ¿Qué? ¿Ya no soy más "Sasuke"?- su aliento pegaba directamente en mi nuca, lo que me provocaba intensos escalofríos, y lo peor de todo era que hacía que pierda la poca concentración que mi mente lograba darme. Además… ¿Por qué me abrazaba de esa manera?

-Nunca más lo serás, te odio- solté con el tono más desagradable que pude.

-¿Ah, sí? Demuéstralo- me dijo, para después forzarme a dar la vuelta para que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente, cosa que no quería que pasara. Aún no estaba lista para verlo a la cara. Su agarre continuaba presente en mi cintura.

Mi corazón estaba más acelerado que un rayo, mis latidos eran tan fuertes que temía que Sasuke los escuchara, por lo que llevé las manos a mi pecho. Mi rostro miraba hacia abajo, ya que no quería que él lo viera, estaba segura de que si veía sus ojos me derrumbaría en ese mismo lugar. De repente y sin aviso, su mano se dirigió a mi rostro, levantando mi quijada, haciendo que lo mirase.

-Dije que me lo demuestres- susurró a pocos metros de mi rostro. Mi concentración flaqueaba, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle, tan solo lo contemplaba. Me había perdido en esos hermosos ojos, tan profundos y oscuros como la noche.

-Hmph, como creí- bufó.

Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero no podía. De repente comencé a sentir esa calidez en mis ojos, esa que se había hecho presente esa tarde. _Otras vez no…_ Algo húmedo rodó por una de mis mejillas, y de inmediato removí su mano de mi quijada y miré de nuevo hacia abajo. _No quiero que me veas llorar de nuevo, yo no soy débil. _

De repente sentí como mi brazo era tirado con firmeza hacia adelante. De un momento a otro una hermosa calidez me envolvió. Un par de brazos apretaron mi espalda. Sin nadie que me lo impidiera y sin formas de detenerlo, comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, enterrando mi rostro en el pecho de Sasuke. Él solo me sostenía, y, entre llantos, me preguntaba cómo se vería su rostro en ese preciso instante.

De a poco comencé a calmarme, hasta que el llanto fue reemplazado por sollozos pausados y entrecortados a la vez.

-Hmph, déjame pensarlo… Está bien, te perdono- escuché decir a ese frío tono de siempre.

Removí mi cara de su pecho y lo miré con confusión en mi rostro.

-¿Me perdonas tú a mí? ¿No seré yo la que te tendría que perdonar a ti?- dije con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Todo el enojo y la rabia que me habían invadido hace unos minutos se habían disipado, probablemente debido al descargue de emociones de recién.

-Sueña con eso molesta- dijo cortante. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, esa era su forma de pedirme disculpas, y yo lo entendí de inmediato. Sabía que el gran Sasuke Uchiha jamás pediría perdón por algo directamente, pero el saber que su intención oculta era esa, fue suficiente para mí- Pero gracias… por el haori- añadió en un tono casi inaudible. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-¿Qué dijiste? No llegué a oírte-

-No lo repetiré otra vez- me respondió con el ceño fruncido. Una risita escapó de mis labios.

Nuevamente volví a perderme en sus hermosos ojos. Sus manos viajaron de nuevo desde mi espalada hacia mi cintura, y mis brazos, sin pensarlo, rodearon su cuello. Nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez más, y mi pulso estaba sumamente acelerado. En un solo movimiento, Sasuke terminó de acortar la distancia entre nosotros, colocando sus labios sobre los míos.

Estaba sorprendida. Jamás me hubiera esperado eso de Sasuke, ¿cómo era que todo esto estaba sucediendo? Toda la poca capacidad de pensar que me restaba desapareció, dejando mi mente en blanco, y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento.

El beso era tierno y suave. La calidez que me transmitían esos labios era extraordinaria, y no solo eso, también me transmitían seguridad y calma. Luego de unos segundos moví mi rostro hacia atrás, para separar mis labios de los de él.

-Aún no- susurró con una voz ronca.

Otra vez volvió a atrapar mis labios con los suyos. Esta vez el beso era intenso y demandante por las dos partes. Todo el amor que le tenía salió disparado desde mi corazón y se veía reflejado en ese beso. Sasuke dio un pequeño apretón con sus dientes a mi labio inferior, lo que me provoco un sobresalto que me hizo entreabrir un poco más mi boca, dándole lugar a su lengua. El beso continuaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

De un momento a otro, sin romper el beso, comenzamos a caminar hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo chocó contra la mesa y Sasuke me subió a ella, posicionándose entre mis piernas. Sin pensarlo y sin tener control de ellas, mis manos dejaron su cuello y comenzaron a tironear del haori que llevaba puesto. Por su parte, sus manos habían viajado hacia la cremallera de mi blusa y comenzaron a bajarla lentamente. Pero de repente la burbuja en la cual nos sumíamos se fulminó, debido a una gran explosión que pudo oírse desde el campo de entrenamiento.

Rápidamente nos separamos. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y nuestros labios rojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté preocupada.

Sasuke se acomodó su haori, y sin siquiera responder salió disparado de allí. Yo hice lo mismo detrás de él, aunque… ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿En serio me había besado a mí? ¿Por qué? Un millón de preguntas asomaban por mi cabeza nuevamente, y un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas mientras corría por el largo pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke corría apresurado por el pasillo para ver qué había ocurrido. Pero a su vez no entendía nada de lo que había hecho, ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Había actuado sin pensar, sus impulsos lo habían dominado. Su ceño se frunció mientras seguía corriendo.

_¡¿Qué diablos me sucede?! _


	10. Final de un día Agitado

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Konnichiwa minna! ^^ Como han estado lo que lleva de esta semana? Espero que muy bien! e.e Ya se nos está yendo Enero, el tiempo en serio volando O.O Pues bien, aquí vengo nuevamente con un nuevo capi para ofrecerles: el número 10! Espero sea de su agrado, me ha encantado escribirlo n.n **

**Setsuna17: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi :'3 Por supuesto, jamás abandonaría una historia n.n Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y el apoyo en cada capi TuT**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, y ya saben, un review no le hace mal a ninguno x3 Les deseo una hermosa semana, nos leeremos en la conti! ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 10: Final de un día agitado

Seguía corriendo a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían. La intriga de saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo aumentaba cada vez más en mi mente, lo que hacía que mi cabeza diera más vueltas de las que yo podía soportar: aún no salía del trance de lo que acababa de suceder con Sasuke unos minutos atrás… ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se suponía que tendría que seguir enfadada a muerte con él. Pero era inútil, no podía evitar perdonarlo aunque fuera el más frío y desgraciado del mundo: sus brazos a mi alrededor habían hecho que me olvidara casi por completo de lo que había sucedido, y lo ocurrido luego de eso, había borrado cualquier rastro de lucidez de mi mente.

El pasillo se me hacía eterno, no recordaba que fuera tan largo. Podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de Sasuke delante de mí, que también seguía corriendo hacia la zona de la cual provino semejante estruendo. ¿Acaso alguien habría encontrado la guarida? ¿Se trataba de un ataque? Todas esas dudas emanaban de mi mente, aunque no creía que la barrera de Sasuke pudiera ser botada así como así. Con las preguntas y preocupación a flor de piel, seguí corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna alumbraba el improvisado campamento de un grupo de seis shinobis que habían hecho una pausa, luego de dos días de buscar sin parar. Se encontraban en un claro, ubicado entre la inmensidad de unas altas montañas, por lo que se podría decir que estaban ubicados en una especie de valle. Las rocas se encontraban dispersas por todos lados, y un pelirrubio se encontraba sentado en la más alta de ellas, contemplando el gran cielo estrellado, con miles de preguntas que lo bombardeaban como una lluvia interminable.

El silencio era absoluto, nadie hablaba con nadie. Neji y Chouji se encontraban alrededor de la fogata que habían montado, Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre el césped con los brazos detrás de su nuca, pensando en vaya a saber qué. Las dos integrantes femeninas del equipo estaban en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir: Ten-ten se encontraba quieta, contemplando en dirección a la fogata, mientras que Ino no podía dejar de dar vueltas en el pequeño espacio de la bolsa. Sus pensamientos estaban invadidos por Sakura. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría a salvo? Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, ella era su mejor amiga, y no había dudas de que algo extraño le había ocurrido. Conocía a la pelirrosa y sabía que jamás se alejaría tanto tiempo de su hogar si no había una razón de por medio.

-¿En dónde te has metido Sakura?- la voz de Naruto resonaba en el silencio de la noche, al parecer pensaba en voz alta.

-¡Oigan todos! ¡Acabo de ver movimiento a unos quinientos metros de aquí, creo que se trata de una emboscada!-

La voz alarmada de Neji, quien se mostraba con su Byakugan activo, sacó a todos de la gran tranquilidad en la que estaban sumidos, para ponerlos en alerta.

-¿Puedes detectar a qué nos estamos enfrentando, Neji?- preguntó Shikamaru adoptando una posición de batalla.

-No exactamente, pero se trata de dos hombres, los dos con una gran cantidad de chakra- respondió el portador del Byakugan con un tono severo- ¡Se acercan hacia aquí, están a trescientos metros!-

Todos adoptaron posiciones de batalla, pero la voz de Shikamaru captó la atención de los ninjas.

-Bien, nos dividiremos en dos grupos para acabar con ellos: Neji, Naruto y Ten-ten conformaran un equipo, Ino, Chouji y yo formaremos otro-

-¡No es la mejor idea separarnos en este momento!- masculló Naruto con enfado.

-No hablo de que cada uno tome un camino distinto tonto, hablo de luchar en este mismo claro, pero cada uno con su oponente-

-Oh, buena estrategia holgazán, dattebayo!-

-¡Basta de charlas, se encuentran a cincuenta metros!- Neji dio un salto y se unió a Naruto y a Ten-ten, quienes se habían ubicado del lado derecho del claro, mientras que el equipo de Shikamaru se encontraba en el izquierdo.

-Bien, ya saben que hacer- musitó Shikamaru con voz firme.

Ni bien terminó de decir estas palabras, dos figuras se hicieron visibles, saliendo de entre los arbustos y situándose en el medio del dichoso claro. Definitivamente se trataba de dos hombres, uno de ellos era alto y tenía una máscara en forma de espiral, que cubría todo su rostro, dejando ver solo un ojo. El otro era bastante musculoso y se caracterizaba por los rasgos de un tiburón que invadían tanto su rostro como sus manos. Llevaba una gran espada en su espalda. Ambos vestían capas negras, adornadas con nubes rojas sobre ellas.

-Akatsuki…- murmuró Chouji para sí mismo.

Los ojos de los seis shinobis que esperaban para atacar se abrieron con sorpresa. No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. El primero en entender la razón de esa visita fue Naruto. _Vienen por Kurama…_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí Kisame?- el hombre enmascarado fue el primero en alzar la voz.

-Hmph, al parecer nos hemos encontrado con un par de ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, por lo que veo. Y qué casualidad que encontráramos con ellos al Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas- luego de decir esto en un tono irónico, una risa pequeña pero escalofriante escapó de sus labios.

Naruto no soportaba oírlos hablar de esa manera. Su enojo se apoderaba cada vez más de sí mismo, y no pudo evitar que su boca hablara sin pensar.

-Cierra tu maldita boca patán, ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que quieren?!-

Los dos Akatsuki se miraron con complicidad. Kisame saltó hacia la izquierda, quedando en posición para luchar con el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, mientras que el hombre enmascarado se teletransportó hacia la derecha.

-¿No es eso obvio? Queremos al Jinchuriki-

La batalla por fin comenzaba. Del lado izquierdo se podía apreciar como Kisame atacaba con diversos jutsus a los tres jóvenes, mayormente jutsus de agua. Pero las tácticas y movimientos de Shikamaru, quien guiaba al equipo como siempre lo hacía, provocaba que pudieran evadirlos y protegerse con seguridad, y a su vez contraatacar de manera efectiva. Estaban ganando tiempo.

Al ver una abertura para atacar, el plan de Shikamaru entró en acción. Utilizando un jutsu de inmovilización de sombra, contuvo al Akatsuki en el mismo punto en donde se encontraba parado, dejándolo incapaz de moverse.

-Chouji, ¡ahora!-

El nombrado aumentó su tamaño descomunalmente, para luego aplastar con un simple movimiento de su pie a su enemigo. Luego de volver a su forma original, quedó parado sobre el, ahora, inconsciente Kisame. Con su parte terminada, los tres subieron a unos árboles, dirigiéndose encubiertos hacia el lado derecho, donde la batalla con el tipo de la máscara se estaría llevando a cabo.

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?!- la voz de Ino demostraba sorpresa, así como el rostro de sus demás compañeros.

La escena que se podía contemplar era impresionante: un gran cráter ahuecaba el suelo, mostrando a Naruto con sus ropas un tanto maltratadas por la batalla, y al segundo Akatsuki de rodillas en el suelo. Neji y Ten-ten se habían refugiado en una cueva. Al verlos, lno, Shikamaru y Chouji se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido chicos?- Chouji preguntaba ansiosamente, con los ojos enormes como platos.

-Naruto desató un poco del poder del zorro. Era tan intenso que tuvimos que refugiarnos aquí para no salir heridos, su chakra tomó niveles increíbles según Neji- respondió Ten-ten, quien se encontraba acurrucada al lado del Hyuga.

Neji asintió seriamente. De inmediato, él y Ten-ten se incorporaron, y salieron con los otros tres para ver como terminaría todo eso.

Mientras caminaban hacia Naruto, quien se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos del tipo de la máscara, Ino no pudo evitarlo: se acercó a Ten-ten y dándole un pequeño codazo, le murmuró al oído.

-Oye, oye, oye, sé que no es el momento pero… te veo muy pegada a Neji ¿cierto?-

El rostro de la chica se tornó rojo como un tomate.

-D-deja de hablar insensateces Ino, e-estamos en una s-situación m-muy grave, ¿co-comprendes?- su voz temblaba de la vergüenza.

-Si, como tú digas picarona- y lanzando una risita, Ino se apresuró a alcanzar a los chicos.

Al estar más cerca podían observar bien la situación de Naruto: se encontraba sosteniendo uno de sus costados con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, probablemente debido al uso del chakra de Kurama. De su labio brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre y varios raspones marcaban su rostro. Su mirada era atemorizante: no era el mismo Naruto alegre de siempre… esos ojos reflejaban rabia y muchísimo enojo.

Caminando débilmente, terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre él y el Akatsuki de la máscara, quien seguía de rodillas, y lo tomó por la capa.

-¡Ahora me vas a contestar un par de preguntas!- la voz del pelirrubio era severa.

Sin prestar atención a sus compañeros, ató las manos del hombre y lo arrastró como pudo hacia la cueva en la que se habían refugiado Neji y Ten-ten minutos antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin se terminaba ese maldito pasillo. Llegué a la arena de entrenamiento y paré en seco. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían: muy alterado y golpeando las paredes con una rabia impresionante, se encontraba Juugo. Su rostro no era el mismo. Una mitad de su cara era la de siempre, mientras que la otra se tornaba marrón, con unas marcas negras. El ojo del lado de las marcas era negro, con un iris amarillo.

La mirada que tenía no era la del amable y calmado Juugo que yo conocía. Para nada se asemejaba a eso, parecía fuera de control, como si quisiera romper y golpear a todo lo que se le cruzara. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero las contuve. No podía llorar por todo, ¿acaso era un bebé?

En la arcada del pasillo de las habitaciones se encontraban Suigetsu y Karin.

-¡Rápido Sasuke!- la voz de Suigetsu era más fuerte de lo normal.

-Cierra la boca- respondió el pelinegro con severidad en su tono y calma en su rostro. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que Juugo estaba fuera de control?

Sasuke camino lenta y tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba Juugo, quien estaba rompiendo un par de rocas que se habían desprendido del techo. Cuando se posicionó en frente de él, captó la atención del pelinaranja, quien lo miro y comenzó a correr hacia él para atacarlo. Mi corazón subió hasta mi garganta.

-¡Mangekyo Sharingan!- ante esta exclamación, los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron un carmesí intenso, con una extraña forma negra en ellos. Al ver esas pupilas, Juugo paró en seco su carrera y sin más cayó desplomado al suelo.

-¡Juugo!- no pude contenerme más y corrí hacia él. Me agaché a su lado y coloqué su cabeza sobre mis piernas, permitiéndome verle el rostro. Comprobé que seguía respirando con normalidad y que su pulso y demás signos vitales se encontraban bien, asique asumí que todo era un desmayo.

-No te alteres pelo de chicle, esto suele pasar cada tanto- bufó Karin mirándome con desinterés.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté sin poder ocultar la preocupación en mi voz. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Sasuke dirigía una mirada molesta hacia mi dirección y se iba hacia los dormitorios. No me importó, luego tendría tiempo para Sasuke. Ahora la prioridad era saber que le había ocurrido a Juugo.

-Que te lo explique el tiburón. Todo este alboroto me ha despertado a mitad de la noche y tengo sueño. Me largo de aquí- y sin decir más, acomodó sus gafas y se retiró hacia sus aposentos.

-Si será…- murmuré apretando un puño.

-No te preocupes demasiado Sakura, sabes cómo es Karin- rio Suigetsu.

-Sí, lo sé, pero podría tener un poco más de consideración por sus amigos- solté con furia en mi tono.

Suigetsu suspiró.

-Bien, en parte lo que dijo es cierto. Odio admitir que la zanahoria tiene razón, pero esto pasa a menudo…-

-Bien, pero ¿podrías explicarme qué ocurrió?- ya estaba impaciente, muchas vueltas para una sola explicación, shannaro!

-Verás… Juugo posee una doble personalidad. De momentos su "otro yo" despierta, apoderándose de su mente y haciéndolo hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. Nunca recuerda nada luego de despertar, y el único capaz de detenerlo es Sasuke, como has podido ver hace un momento-

-Oh, ya veo… pobre Juugo- mi garganta tenía un nudo que reflejaba la tristeza que me daba que eso le ocurriera a el pelinaranja. Acariciaba su cabello con ternura, su rostro era muy calmado cuando dormía.

-Bien… si no te molesta Sakurita, llevaré al grandulón a su habitación. Estoy seguro de que para mañana estará de maravillas- me dijo el peliceleste con un sonrisa en su rostro y apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-Hai- asentí y removí con cuidado la cabeza de Juugo de mi regazo.

-Oh, y no olvides que por nada del mundo debes hablar de lo que pasó a Juugo. No recordará nada, y hacerlo haría que se deprimiera, ya que estos últimos días no ha hecho más que preocuparse porque esto sucediera contigo aquí-

Luego de decirme esto Suigetsu lo cargó en su hombro, ayudado por un poco de agua que brotaba de su cuerpo. Luego giró su cabeza hacia mí y me saludó con la mano. Le devolví el gesto y sin nada más que hacer y para concluir ese interminable y agitado día, me dirigí de una vez por todas a mi habitación.

Una vez allí, me tumbé en la cama y comencé a hacer un inventario de todo lo que había sucedido en un día: _fui al pueblo, casi me violan, discutí a morir con Sasuke, luego nos arreglamos, nos… besamos, y como frutilla del postre, me entero de que Juugo tiene doble personalidad… ¡Vaya día! _

Cerré mis ojos y me relajé por completo, pero mi mente volvió otra vez a lo mismo de siempre.

_Sasuke…_


	11. Un paso más cerca

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Holis de nuevo gente linda! n.n Estamos ya a unas horitas de entrar en el mes de Febrero o.o Tienen algo planeado para este mes de los enamorados? ^/^ hehe pues bien, a lo nuestro! Aquí les traigo la conti, espero disfruten leyendo el capi n.n Deseo dedicárselo a setsuna17, una de las más leales seguidoras de la historia n.n**

**Krol: Hola! Me alegra que te guste el rumbo de la historia :'3 Muchas gracias por el review, saludos! **

**Setsuna17: Muchas gracias cielo, ganbare! ;3 **

**Y como siempre digo, infinitas gracias a todos por leer y por su apoyo TuT Por ahora me despido, nos leeremos en la conti gente ;3 Besos!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 11: Un paso más cerca

Mi consciencia comenzó a volver poco a poco. Me removí con pereza entre las sábanas de la cama, sabía que ya era hora de que me levantase, pero no tenía las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo. Ayer había sido un día de locos y me apetecía quedarme todo el día entero acostada, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Muy lentamente me incorporé, y frotando mis ojos me dirigí hacia el baño para poder despejar mi cara de dormida con un poco de agua fresca. Luego de lavarme y prepararme, tomé el pomo de la puerta y salí rumbo hacia el gran salón.

Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, parecía que yo era a única en la guarida, o por lo menos la única despierta. Suspiré y seguí caminando. A mi mente vino rápidamente el recuerdo de lo que había soñado la noche anterior: sí, había soñado con él, con Sasuke. Al recordar su rostro y lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, mis mejillas se tornaron un poco calientes, y asumí que mi sonrojo ya se habría hecho presente en la zona. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro con las manos sobre mis sonrojadas mejillas, para tratar de disipar lo más rápido posible todos los pensamientos y recuerdos vergonzosos que venían a mi mente, a tan pocos minutos de despierta.

Al llegar a la arena de entrenamiento, pude divisar a Suigetsu cargando con varias mochilas y bolsas, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que conectaba con la entrada. Sorprendida, me acerqué hacia él y liberé todas mis dudas.

-Buenos días Suigetsu- comencé con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces cargando todas esas cosas?-

-Oh, buenos días Sakura- me miró sorprendido, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta el momento en el que le hablé- ¿No lo sabes aún? Estamos a mitad de mes y comienza nuestro campamento de entrenamiento- respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿Campamento de entrenamiento?- pregunté con un tono de sumo asombro.

-Sí, verás… Cada mes Sasuke nos hace ir hacia un claro en la cima de la montaña que está a un día de viaje de la guarida, para poder entrenar en un espacio libre y poder practicar técnicas que aquí obviamente no podemos, ya que desmoronaríamos el lugar a pedazos- me explicó el peliceleste- vamos por cinco días de los cuales uno es por el viaje. Necesitaremos muchísimo el entrenamiento para la misión que nos espera dentro de dos semanas-

De repente volví a la realidad. Había olvidado por completo la razón por la que yo estaba allí en esa guarida con los demás: mi trabajo era abrir paso a una de las más importantes guaridas secretas de Orochimaru. Los momentos y demás cosas que habían estado sucediendo me habían hecho olvidarlo todo, y por alguna razón eso no me gustaba mucho que digamos.

-Espera… no me digas que Sasuke no te había dicho nada Sakura. ¡Ve y prepara tus cosas, partimos en una hora!-

Las palabras de Suigetsu me sacaron de mis pensamientos. No podía creer que Sasuke no me avisara, ¡ahora tendría que correr para preparar todo y no quedarme atrás! _Que idiota... ya me vengaré Sasuke. _

-¡Oh, sí! Me apresurare- y sin más salí disparada hacia mi habitación para preparar lo que necesitaba. _Pensándolo bien… un cambio de aires no nos vendrán nada mal. Un día de viaje, cuatro de campamento y entrenamiento: suena bien._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Vamos en la dirección correcta, Neji?-

-Por supuesto, al Byakugan no se le escapa nada, Naruto-

Era una hermosa mañana y el grupo de búsqueda de Naruto saltaba por los árboles a gran velocidad. Se dirigían hacia el noroeste, y la prisa se hacía notar en cada impulso que los pies de los seis shinobis daban al saltar de rama en rama.

-Tal y como ese patán ha dicho, puedo divisar un arco de roca un poco más adelante- dijo Chouji con alegría. Los humores y expectativas habían vuelto a subir, ya que por primera vez en todos los días de búsqueda habían obtenido pistas solidas sobre el paradero de la pelirrosa a la que buscaban.

_Flash Back_

_Todos estaban reunidos en un semicírculo en la cueva localizada a un costado del claro, que estaba hecho trizas por la doble batalla librada hacía unos minutos. Kisame había sido maniatado y colocado contra la pared, aunque todavía se encontraba inconsciente. A su lado, sentado y maniatado también, se encontraba el misterioso hombre de la máscara, quien, aunque mantenía la consciencia, se encontraba bastante débil para escapar. _

_-Ha, veo que te comió la lengua el gato… ¿Acaso no querías preguntarme algo, muchacho?- la voz del enmascarado era sombría- Si quieres información sobre el niño Uchiha, no se mucho más de él. Recuerdo haberlo visto por última vez en un claro, con una chica de cabellos rosa, en mi camino hacia ustedes. Debo admitir que las cosas no ib…-_

_Había dado en el clavo sin que nadie le preguntase nada. Los oídos del pelirrubio no podían creer lo que escuchaban, y con la voz cargada de enfado, fue el primero en responder._

_-¡Dime en qué dirección se encontraban!- exigió._

_-Tranquilo niño, no grites- ante este comentario, la paciencia de Naruto llegó a su fin, y lo tomó por el cuello._

_-¡Solo contesta lo que te pregunté, lo otro no me interesa!- _

_Sus compañeros observaban la escena paralizados. Nunca había visto a Naruto tan enfadado, y ver ese nuevo lado de él, hizo que el asombro fuera imposible de ocultar._

_-S-se encuentran e-en una de las gua-guaridas de Orochimaru, al no-noroeste, a unos veinte ki-kilómetro de a-aquí- su dificultad en el habla se debía a la presión que el ojiceleste aplicaba con sus manos alrededor de su cuello. De repente esa fuerza se desvaneció, y el tipo cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, comenzando a toser para luego recuperar poco a poco el aire._

_-Bien, nos vamos- declaró el pelirrubio, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que los demás lo siguieran. Mientras se disponía a dar la vuelta y a salir de allí, otra vez la voz del hombre lo detuvo._

_-No es tan simple como crees muchacho. Hagamos un trato, tú me desatas y yo termino de contarte los últimos detalles- _

_Naruto lo meditó por unos segundos. Luego asintió y esperó a que el tipo hablara. Seguía dándole la espalda._

_-Unos quince kilómetros antes de llegar divisarás un arco de roca, si es que vas por el camino correcto. Debes saber también que la guarida se encuentra oculta. Luego de recorridos los quine kilómetros restantes a partir del arco, llegarás a una gran cascada. Adéntrate en ella, y estarás casi sobre tus compañeros. Pero hay una barrera de protección impenetrable, asique tendrán un buen rato intentando entrar- al terminar su explicación, una risa malvada resonó en todo el lugar. Sin prestarle atención a la misma, el pelirrubio volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia uno de sus compañeros._

_-Ino-_

_La nombrada entendió de inmediato, y asintiendo con la cabeza, arrojó con precisión un par de shuriken entre las manos atadas de los dos sujetos, cortando así, las sogas que los inmovilizaban. Luego el enmascarado se incorporó lentamente, y levantó a Kisame, cargándolo en un hombro. _

_-Nos volveremos a ver, Naruto Uzumaki- y concluyendo con esas palabras, posicionó su mano libre delante de su pecho y de un momento a otro, un espiral comenzó a formarse desde el círculo que dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo, tragándose a ambos Akatsuki y haciéndolos desaparecer del lugar._

_-Eso sí que fue… extraño- dijo Ten-ten, quien no lograba salir de su asombro aún. Ino y Chouji asintieron, mostrando que estaban de acuerdo con el comentario de la kunoichi._

_-Bien,_ _yo digo que salgamos a primera hora mañana, pero ahora, vamos a dormir de una vez, todo esto ha sido más que fastidioso - propuso Shikamaru._

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y un poco más calmado al escuchar de nuevo las voces de sus amigos, Naruto se unió a ellos y ayudo a preparar las bolsas de dormir para pasar la noche. El día que se aproximaba sería agitado._

_Fin Flash Back_

El viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte.

_-Tan solo quince kilómetros más. Ya estoy cerca Sakura-chan- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con el apuro que tenía, mis preparativos para el campamento habían sido un gran desastre. Al llegar a mi habitación, entre a toda velocidad, pero repentinamente recordé un pequeñísimo detalle: ¡No tenía ni bolso, ni mochila para llevar mis cosas! Por lo que me vi obligada a hacer algo que jamás pensé que haría.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba parada frente a la puerta. Podía escuchar el alboroto que había dentro de esa habitación, y no podía creer que tan solo una persona pudiera hacer semejante ruido. Supuse que aún seguía preparando sus cosas._

_-Bien Sakura, tan solo golpea… es solo una simple mochila, no te estas rebajando ni nada- pensaba para mí misma, intentado convencer a mi mano de que golpeara de una vez la maldita puerta. El simple hecho de pensar que iría a pedirle algo, y que me lo recordaría cada cinco minutos me fastidiaba muchísimo, y hacía que un pequeño tic en mi ojo derecho se activara, y no cesara por nada en el mundo._

_Tomando una buena bocanada de aire, coloqué la mejor sonrisa que pude en mi rostro y toqué la puerta. Inmediatamente el barullo cesó, y unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a la puerta, la cual se abrió violentamente._

_-¡Ya te dije que aún no estoy lista tiburón idiota! ¡¿Cuántas veces más ven…?!- dándose cuenta finalmente de quién estaba parada frente a ella, dejó de hablar de inmediato. _

_-Peleando con Suigetsu, ¿eh?- dije lo más natural que pude. Mis mejillas estaban tensas, y me costaba mantener aquella forzada sonrisa._

_-¿Y tú que quieres? Debe ser algo muy importante para que tú te atrevas a venir hasta mi habitación- me respondió Karin, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre lo hacía. El tic de mi ojo se hizo aún más intenso y mi sonrisa se torció un poco. _

_-Pues… quería saber si… tu tendrías una mochila de más para prestarme- dije forzando también el tono de mi voz para que sonase lo más agradable posible._

_La pelirroja me miró por unos segundos en silencio y luego sonrió triunfante._

_-¡Ha! El día en el que necesitarías de mi ayuda por fin ha llegado, ¿eh?- bufó con superioridad- Bien, te prestaré lo que me pides, pero lavarás mi ropa por una semana, cuando volvamos del campamento. Es un trato definitivo, tómalo, o déjalo y lleva las cosas en la mano- _

_Mi ojo explotaría. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando del momento, y quería enviarla a Marte de un buen puñetazo, pero necesitaba la mochila, asique con mi aún forzada sonrisa asentí._

_-Bien, trato- extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la suya. La miró desconfiada unos segundos, pero luego volvió a sonreír con superioridad, e increíblemente, extendió su mano también, estrechándola con la mía._

_-Ya estoy deseando ver eso, pelo de chicle- masculló lanzando una pequeña risita. Luego de eso se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta su armario, comenzando a revolverlo. Yo la esperaba en la puerta de la habitación, impaciente ya que eso me había tomado más tiempo del que había pensado. Finalmente, se volvió hacia mí, con la bendita mochila en la mano._

_-Bien, toma, mi parte del trato. Y apúrate porque si no, Sasuke será todo mío esto cuatro días, frentezota- _

_La miré de repente. No tenía una expresión desafiante en su rostro como siempre, sino que esta vez era algo así como si estuviera bromeando conmigo. Eso me hizo recordar a Ino: rivales en el amor, pero amigas al fin y al cabo. No podía llamar a Karin amiga, pero sentí en ese momento, que nos habíamos acercado un poco desde que llegué a la guarida. _

_-¡Gracias pelo de escoba!-_

_Con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, tomé la mochila y salí corriendo de allí, debía apresurarme._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y así fue como conseguí la mochila, la cual era un desastre por la rapidez con la que había metido las cosas en ella. Me llevaba un cambio de ropa, una toalla, elementos de higiene, un libro que me había prestado Juugo, el cual ya había leído por la mitad, y algunos snacks que tenía guardados en mi mesa de noche, para esos momentos en los que no podía dormir, y me ahogaba con comida. Mis herramientas ninja las coloqué en mi bolso de cintura, solo un par de shuriken, algunas bombas de humo y algunos kunai. Luego de asegurarme que no me faltaba nada por última vez, me acomodé la mochila en la espalda y salí a toda velocidad hacia la entrada.

Al llegar a la misma, ya todos estaban allí, con sus mochilas y demás cosas. Me sentí un poco mal por haber sido la última en llegar, pero al fin y al cabo lo había conseguido.

-¡Les dije que vendría!- escuche exclamar a Suigetsu con alegría.

Juugo me saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza, y dedicándome una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, a lo que respondí de igual manera. Me alegraba ver que se encontraba bien nuevamente, y que todo lo de la noche anterior había quedado atrás. Karin levantó su mano en forma de saludo: eso sí que era un gran avance. También le sonreí. Suigetsu nos miraba a las dos con la boca abierta, y los ojos redondos como platos, y Juugo con indiferencia, pero podía notar un deje de asombro en su mirada.

Pero cuando me di la vuelta, todas las sonrisas se borraron completamente de mi rostro. Un par de ojos negros y fríos, me miraban con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Miré inconscientemente al suelo.

-No me retrases- esas tres palabras fueron como tres golpes bajos. Su voz, como era de esperarse, no reflejaba el pequeño rastro de gentileza de la noche anterior, sino que había vuelto a la normalidad. Fría y severa. Inmediatamente lo miré, y también fruncí el ceño.

-En todo caso será tu culpa por no haberme avisado nada Uchiha- le reproché.

-Hmph-

Con ese molesto monosílabo y sin siquiera prestar la mínima atención a lo que le había dicho, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, a lo que los demás comenzaron a seguirlo.

Me sorprendía su habilidad para hablar y mirarme a los ojos, como si nada hubiera sucedido en lo absoluto. ¿En dónde había quedado lo de anoche? ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado? Definitivamente yo era la única tonta que seguía pensando que lo sucedido había sido especial. Para él había sido un juego, de seguro. Rabia y tristeza se alojaron nuevamente en mi interior.

-¿Vamos, Sakura?- esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Juugo, que al ver que yo no daba ningún paso y me quedaba atrás, me había esperado. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente, y le sonreí nuevamente.

-Claro- _Ya me las pagarás Sasuke._

Caminamos los dos juntos hacia los demás. Sasuke ya había removido la barrera. Una vez que todos estuvimos fuera del límite de la misma, la volvió a colocar y nos dispusimos a caminar hacia el dichoso claro en la montaña. Tomamos el sendero que se encontraba frente a la cascada: Sasuke iba a la cabeza, Suigetsu y Karin iban en el medio, discutiendo como siempre, lo que parecía divertir muchísimo al peliceleste, y, aunque no lo admitiera, también un poco a Karin. Y finalmente íbamos Juugo y yo.

-Oh, ¡que hermosos son!- varios pajarillos se habían posado en los hombros del pelinaranja mientras caminábamos. Verlo así, me hacía pensar que si no lo hubiera visto, jamás creería que sería capaz de salirse de control como sucedió la noche anterior.

Sin responderme con palabras, asintió suavemente con un rostro lleno de calma, y extendió una de sus manos hacia mi hombro derecho, animando a dos pajarillos a que se posaran sobre él. Ambos lo hicieron, y una sensación cálida invadió mi corazón: Al parecer había encontrado a otro amigo irreemplazable para mí. Sonriendo mutuamente, seguimos caminando y avanzando por el sendero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de una hora más de intenso recorrido y con solo un pequeño descanso de por medio, finalmente lo lograron. Una majestuosa cascada desembocaba en un lago, que parecía un espejo. Los seis shinobis liderados por el Jinchuriki del nueve colas, se adentraron en la misma.

Caminaron un tramo hasta que se toparon con una inmensa muralla.

-Esa debe ser la barrera de la que hablaba el tipo de la máscara- habló Shikamaru.

-Así es. Puedo ver que un gran chakra fluye en ella. No pertenece todo a la misma persona, hay varios acumulados en el centro- informó el portador del Byakugan.

-¡Pues con chakra o sin chakra la derribare!- exclamó el energético Naruto, quien ya se encontraba formando una gran esfera celeste en la palma de su mano- ¡A un lado!- advirtió.

Todos se apartaron, dejando la ruta libre para el muchacho. Aunque Neji sabía que no funcionaría en lo absoluto. Tomando carrera, el pelirrubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Odama Rasengan!-

Una gran explosión invadió la calma de aquella zona, pero la muralla seguía intacta.

-¿C-cómo?- nadie comprendía como aquella muralla continuaba en pie.

-No es una barrera común y corriente, solo puede ser removida por aquel quien la invocó- explicó el Hyuga.

El rostro de Naruto se contorsionó, y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sé que estás ahí, déjame entrar dattebayo!- gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Pero nadie respondió del otro lado…- ¡Sakura-chaaaaan! ¡¿Me oyes?!- nuevamente, nada.

-No hay nadie Naruto, no percibo chakra en ningún lugar del interior- Neji volvió a intervenir.

-No… Estaba tan cerca… ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- el pelirrubio no podía contener su impotencia y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Ino y Ten-ten se agacharon a su lado y pusieron sus manos en su espalda, dándole pequeñas palmaditas para intentar calmarlo un poco.

-No podemos hacer nada, y las provisiones no durarán más de tres días. Debemos regresar- declaró Shikamaru.

-Bien. Ustedes regresen a Konoha e infórmenle a la abuela Tsunade. Yo me quedaré aquí en los alrededores. Pero no quiero que manden a nadie desde la aldea a aquí. De esto debo hacerme cargo yo solo- masculló Naruto.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso, ¡no tienes comida ni agua!- dijo Chouji preocupado.

-No intenten hacerme cambiar de opinión. Está decidido- afirmó Naruto volviendo a incorporarse y mirando a todos seriamente. Viendo que era inútil discutir, todos asintieron.

-¡Cuidate mucho Naruto-kun!- dijeron las dos chicas. Luego de eso y de dejar su parte de la comida a Naruto, todos inclinaron un poco su cabeza en señal de saludo, y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia Konoha.

-Te salvaré Sakura-chan. Te lo prometo…- murmurando esto para sí mismo, el pelirrubio salió de aquella cueva, para comenzar a explorar un poco los alrededores de esa zona.


	12. Confundida

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Konnichiwa minna-san! n.n Mil disculpas por la demora del capi, he tenido unos días un poco ajetreados últimamente, pero finalmente aquí traigo la conti ^^ Estoy muy feliz, ya que varias personitas comenzaron a seguir la historia, muchísimas gracias :'3 **

**Setsuna17: Muchas gracias! e.e**

**DarkNina: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! Muchas gracias por tu review, saludos e.e**

**Y bien, como siempre digo, espero que les guste el capi, nos leeremos en la conti gente lindaaa ;3 Saludos a todos! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 12: Confundida

La tarde era preciosa, pero cuanto más nos adentrábamos en terrenos montañosos, más difícil se hacía el sendero por el que caminábamos, exigiendo toda nuestra concentración en él y sin darnos posibilidad alguna de seguir disfrutando del paisaje como lo veníamos haciendo unas horas atrás. No habíamos llegado a la cima de la montaña aún, nos encontrábamos a medio subir, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la alcanzáramos pronto: Había momentos en los que el sendero se hacía muy estrecho, transformándose en una ladera, por lo que debíamos caminar en fila y poner atención de no dar un paso en falso, ya que de lo contrario terminaríamos cayendo al vacío, sin mencionar el sol que, aunque había comenzado a ponerse, apuntaba sus últimos rayos directo hacia nosotros. Ahora que lo pensaba, habíamos estado caminando todo el día… Sasuke sí que era exigente hasta para los viajes…

La mayoría del tiempo me la pasé hablando con Juugo, que sorprendentemente se encontraba más hablador que lo normal, y contemplando como Suigetsu molestaba a Karin, lo que me hizo reír varias veces. Y Sasuke… bueno el solo mantuvo su paso a la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra y con sus típicos aires de grandeza y orgullo alrededor de él. Debo admitir que varias veces le eché una mirada, y que en ciertos tramos de silencio, me encontré repentinamente pensando en él, en la noche anterior, pero como no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, me apresuraba a sacar otro tema de conversación con Juugo. Pero el silencio reino cuando nos topamos con las dificultades en el sendero.

El cielo ya se estaba tiñendo de un tenue anaranjado, y nuestras piernas se sentían pesadas, por lo que estaba deseando que llegásemos a un claro pronto, para poder instalarnos y pasar la noche para recuperar fuerzas. Mientras pensaba esto, Suigetsu habló.

-Mis pies me están matando… ¡Sasuke déjanos descansar!- su voz sonaba un tanto espesa, se podía percibir el cansancio en ella.

-Si Sasuke, por favor amor, acampemos esta noche- apoyó Karin, utilizando un tono de voz meloso, y dirigiéndome una mirada triunfante, haciéndome entender que lo había hecho a propósito. Mis puños se apretaron al verla, y por sobre todo, por lo que le había dicho, ¿Quién se creía para decirle "amor"? _Estúpida pelo de escoba._

-Cierra la boca Karin- respondió Sasuke con tono severo, dejando que escuchásemos su voz por primera vez desde que emprendimos la marcha. Al escuchar su respuesta, me apresuré para alcanzar a Karin.

-Parece que a tu "amor" no le agradas- le susurré al oído-Más suerte para la próxima- luego de esto, volví con Juugo, pero pude notar como el cuerpo de la pelirroja temblaba por la rabia. _Shannaro!_

Seguimos caminando un poco más y por fin pusimos pie en un claro, el cual nos invitaba con los brazos abiertos para que descansemos en él. Todos nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo, menos Sasuke, quien pensaba seguir caminando. Nos miramos entre los cuatro y como leyendo el pensamiento de los otros, asentimos de forma decidida y volvimos nuestra mirada a la espalda del pelinegro, quien no se detenía.

-Sasuke, creo que es hora de un descanso, este claro me parece un buen lugar para hacerlo- le dije decididamente, dando un paso adelante y sintiendo las miradas de apoyo de los demás detrás de mí. Ante mis palabras el nombrado se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirándome de frente con el ceño fruncido, como era de esperarse.

-Yo soy el que decide aquí Sakura. Asique cierra tú también la boca y ponte a caminar, lo mismo para todos los demás- mi cara se transformó. ¿En dónde había quedado toda aquella "gentileza" de anoche? ¿Quién se creía que era para darme órdenes? Al mismo tiempo que Suigetsu daba un paso adelante para reprochar, yo di uno más, cortándolo.

-Nosotros descansamos aquí, tú no nos mandas, por lo menos no a mí Uchiha- el tono de mi voz se había tornado más duro y mi ceño también estaba fruncido. Los demás tragaron en seco, nunca le habían cuestionado nada a Sasuke. Todos esperábamos la respuesta del pelinegro, ansiosos por saber que nos diría.

-Hmph, has lo que quieras-y sin más se dirigió hacia un árbol cercano y se sentó debajo de él, dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos grandes como platos.

-¿E-eso es todo?- mis pensamientos salieron sin permiso por mi boca.

-Haha, te pasas Sakura, ¡eres estupenda!- me festejó Suigetsu, colocando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros – Sasuke se quedó mudo- la risa del peliceleste parecía no calmarse.

-Bien, comencemos a preparar todo antes de que se termine de poner el sol- sugirió Karin.

Todos los demás asentimos y pusimos manos a la obra. Juugo y Suigetsu se encargaban de acomodar las bolsas de dormir y de ir en busca de leña para la fogata, Karin revolvía en las mochilas de todos, buscando y juntando toda la comida posible, y a mí me tocó ir a buscar agua, por lo que tomé un cubo que Juugo había traído con él por si acaso, y tomé un sendero que, juzgando por la tierra mojada que lo formaba, se podía deducir que se dirigía hacia un lago.

Los árboles crecían con protuberancia a lo largo del mismo, y piedras gigantes se podían distinguir entre ellos. Si se prestaba suma atención y se agudizaba el oído, se podían escuchar leves crujidos en el suelo, proveniente de las liebres y demás animales que se encontrarían en los alrededores. El sol estaba casi completamente oculto en el horizonte, y el cielo se volvía poco a poco más oscuro. Al darme cuenta de eso, apresuré mi paso.

De repente una sensación un tanto incómoda me invadió. Podía sentir claramente una presencia en algún lugar, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Acaso alguien me sigue? Apresuré aún más mi paso, a un punto en el que casi estaba trotando. Pero de la nada, una mano tapó mi boca y me arrastró hacia un costado, entre los árboles. Comencé a tirar patadas y algún que otro codazo, pero ninguno de mis forcejeos parecían alcanzar e inmutar a mi atacante. Bruscamente, las manos me obligaron a dar la vuelta, por lo cual quedé cara a cara con aquella persona.

-¡¿Sa-Sasuke?!- exclamé con sorpresa- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!- le reproché con gran enojo, el cual retorcía cada mínima parte de mi rostro.

-Eres muy ruidosa- me respondió con los brazos cruzados y un tono frío.

-¡Y tu un idiota!- mascullé decidida a no quedarme callada, no esta vez.

-Hmph… Creo que necesitas que alguien te enseñe buenos modales cuando te diriges hacia el líder del equipo- dijo con un tono aún más severo y frío, acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Él se acercaba, y yo retrocedía. Sin previo aviso y con una velocidad increíble, tomo mi brazo impidiéndome seguir retrocediendo.

-Su-suéltame Sasuke- todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvieron de repente a mi cabeza, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara nuevamente. Los nervios que sentía eran demasiado intensos y una presión se instaló en mi pecho.

-¿En dónde quedó la valentía de antes?-soltó con maldad- ¿Creías que escaparías sin ninguna consecuencia luego de haberme hablado de esa manera delante de los demás?- eso me puso aún más nerviosa. ¿A qué se refería con "consecuencia"?

-¡Aléjate!- dije envalentonándome de nuevo, y comenzando a tirar mi brazo para soltarme de su agarre.

Sus ojos se tornaron aún más negros, y sin previo aviso me tomo por la cintura y me besó. Otra vez sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos, pero esta vez no era un beso gentil como el de la noche anterior, este era mucho más brusco y demandante, como si buscara lastimarme al hacerlo. Mis manos se colocaron en su pecho y comencé a empujarlo un poco, pero no había forma de que cediera. Al contrario, apretó su cuerpo más contra el mío.

Luego de unos minutos en los que duró aquel acto, liberó mis labios bruscamente y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro era alumbrado por la ahora presente luna, la cual emanaba una radiante luz azulada. Sus facciones eran preciosas, siempre igual, nunca cambiaría. Sin pensarlo, envolví mis brazos en su cuello, y lo besé de nuevo. El haberlo visto, me habían dado ganas de hacerlo, y yo entendía por qué… Aún lo amaba…

Dudó un poco, pero luego comenzó a corresponderme, dejando de lado la brusquedad anterior, y mostrando un poco más de gentileza, pero manteniendo lo apasionado y demandando cada vez más. De repente comencé a sentir como delineaba mis labios con su lengua, como pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse en mi boca. Los abrí un poco y la misma no se hizo esperar, explorando cada zona posible. Dejándome llevar por el momento, separé un poco mis labios de los de él, y susurré algo que jamás tendría que haber salido de mi boca, pero que inconscientemente lo hizo.

-Te amo…-

Al escuchar esto sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se separó de mí, como si mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo, y yo lo quemara. No me decía nada, solo me miraba fijo a los ojos, lo que me provocaba aún más ansiedad. ¿Qué había dicho? No podía creer que otra vez mi debilidad había sido expresada en palabras.

No me respondió, y sin más, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a volver hacia el claro con los demás. Quería detenerlo. No sabía que le diría, pero igual quería hacerlo. Pero algo no me lo permitía y era mi cuerpo: estaba entumecida, no podía moverme debido a todas las emociones que me atacaban en ese momento. Mi pulso estaba por las nubes y no había forma de calmarlo, y de mis ojos amenazaban con caer un par de lágrimas… Él no sentía nada por mí, eso lo tenía en claro. ¿Por qué había tenido que pensar que en algún momento él…? Me sentía más confundida que nunca, conmigo misma, con él, con todo.

Entre pensamientos alborotados, divisé el cubo que me había dado Juugo tirado en el suelo, y recordé de repente cuál era la verdadera razón que me llevó a ese sendero. Con manos temblorosas lo tomé y emprendí mi marcha a buscar el agua que todos ya estarían esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El despacho de la Hokage se encontraba repleto de papeles e informes, los cuales provenían de los diferentes equipos ANBU que, en conjunto con algunos equipos de rastreo de la Aldea de la Arena, habían estado buscando a su alumna, la cual parecía haber dejado ningún rastro de su actual paradero. La paciencia de Tsunade se comenzaba a acabar, ya habían pasado poco más de dos semanas y aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de que le habría pasado a la pelirrosa.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, y asumiendo que se dirigían hacia su despacho, se acomodó en su escritorio para recibirlos. Cuando escuchó los golpecitos en la puerta, lanzó un gran suspiro.

-_Más informes sin éxito, ¿eh?- _pensó ya sin esperanzas- ¡Adelante!-

Cinco personas se adentraron en su despacho, el equipo que más había estado esperando. Pero algo le parecía fuera de lugar, algo faltaba entre ellos…

-Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama- saludó Ino, inclinando su cabeza, a lo que los otros la imitaron.

-Bienvenidos de regreso- sus ojos viajaban por las cinco personas que tenía en frente… De repente, al no ver una cabellera rubia entre ellos, comprendió el por qué de la sensación anterior- ¿En dónde está Naruto?- preguntó con los codos sobre su escritorio.

-Vera…- Neji se encargó de explicar todo lo que había pasado a la Hokage, la cual no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La furia no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Acaso es una nueva costumbre la de dejar a un compañero en el medio del bosque solo?!- su grave voz resonó en todo el despacho. Todos la miraban, no sabían que decir.

-Nos dijo que no tenía sentido intentar convencerlo de volver, y que era un asunto que tenía que resolver el solo Tsunade-sama. Las provisiones se acababan, y no nos quedaba más opción que regresar- explicó Ten-ten, un poco estremecida por el carácter de Tsunade. La Hokage se quedó en silencio por un momento, con un rostro pensativo.

-Bien… puesto que Naruto les ha dicho que es un asunto que él debe resolver solo, supongo que no solo tiene planeado el traer a Sakura de regreso, sino que ese "asunto" involucra también a Uchiha Sasuke- todos la escuchaban con atención- Pero lo que no me termina de cerrar es la actitud de este tipo enmascarado, el cual es conocido como Tobi según los registros. Él es muy poderoso, es raro que se haya dejado atar y cuestionar así como así… Algo trama…- de nuevo el silencio se instaló en el lugar.

-¿I-Insinúa que ese tipo nos contó todo eso a propósito?- preguntó esta vez Rock Lee.

-Hay muchas posibilidades, y debemos investigarlas. Por favor, Neji y Shikamaru, díganles a Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, que conformarán equipo con ustedes. Su misión es buscar el paradero de ese desgraciado o por lo menos alguna pista que nos lleve hacia él. Les daré un descanso ya que esta última misión ha sido larga, pero deben salir dentro de tres días. Hasta entonces tienen el día libre. Los demás se quedarán aquí y se les asignara otras misiones-

Neji y Shikamaru asintieron firmemente y salieron del despacho a informar a sus futuros compañeros de equipo, mientras que los demás enfilaron hacia Ichiraku por una buena ración de Ramen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El aire fresco era muy relajante. Anoche había vuelto con el cubo de agua y me disculpé por la tardanza, pero todos intuían que algo había ocurrido en el camino, ya que me miraban a cada rato. Mi corazón dolía por culpa de ese maldito otra vez, y eso me frustraba de sobremanera… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Sasuke? Sacudí mi cabeza y miré de nuevo hacia adelante.

Todos caminaban delante de mí, yo preferí hacerlo sola, con la excusa de que no me sentía muy bien. Pero la verdad era que necesitaba estar sola y aclarar mis ideas. De repente me choqué con algo y paré en seco. Cuando me fijé que había golpeado, vi la espalda de Sasuke, por lo que de inmediato me alejé.

-L-lo… lo si-siento- me disculpé como pude, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Fíjate por dónde vas- severidad y frialdad. Siempre la misma historia, ¿acaso no se cansaba de ser así siempre? ¿No sabía lo que era sonreír o mostrar un poco de cortesía por los demás?

No dije nada y levanté el rostro. Me sorprendí, ya que pude ver otro claro más grande que el de anoche, con varios troncos con blancos pintados para practicar, y otros con lonas alrededor, lo que los hacían más acolchonados para golpearlos y no matar a las pobres manos. Aunque si de eso hablamos, yo no tengo problemas. Asumí que ese sería el campo de entrenamiento, y me acerqué al borde de la ladera, viendo que definitivamente nos encontrábamos en la cima de la majestuosa montaña.

-Acomoden sus cosas y prepárense. El entrenamiento comienza en una hora-


	13. Entrenamiento

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola a todos gente linda! n.n Como han estado? Mis días han sido un poco atareados últimamente, pero aquí les traigo el capi 13 ^^ Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen y leen la historia, he visto que varias personitas han comenzado a seguirla, y eso me hace muy feliz :'3 **

**carlita-chan Uchiha: Muchas gracias cielo, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! TuT Hehe sii, hay que aplicarle un correctivo a Sasuke de inmediato, tiene un carácter complicado x3 Muchas gracias por el review y por leer, saludos! ^^**

**Yukipab: Aquí traigo la conti! n.n Muchas gracias! TuT**

**Krol: Arigatou por tu review nuevamente! e.e**

**Y bien, como mi frase de cabecera dice, espero que les guste el capi y que lo disfruten n.n Nos leeremos en la conti minna, matta ne! ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 13: Entrenamiento

En la hora que Sasuke nos había dado antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, cada uno se había dedicado a lo suyo: los primeros veinte minutos luego de llegar a la cima de la dichosa montaña, Suigetsu había estado tratando de convencer a Sasuke de que nos diera más de una hora para descansar, y que el entrenamiento comenzara luego del almuerzo, aunque sus intentos fueron en vano… Juugo se había dedicado a ordenar sus herramientas ninja en su bolso de cintura y de tanto en tanto acariciaba a algunos pajarillos que se posaban sobre sus hombros. Karin había estado perfumándose y mirándose a un espejo que había traído con ella, la mayoría del tiempo que teníamos para prepararnos, por lo que lo único que consiguió fue acomodar dos kunais en un bolsillo de sus zapatos ninja en los últimos minutos, por lo que se podía deducir que su desempeño no iba a ser el mejor de todos… En cuanto a mí, revisé tener todas las herramientas necesarias en el bolso de cintura, me coloqué mis amados guantes, y me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol el tiempo restante, observando a Sasuke quien pulía su espada al parecer muy concentrado en ello… _Te daré una lección desgraciado, ya verás…_

De un momento a otro, Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el centro del claro. Cruzado de brazos y con un rostro serio se dispuso a hablar.

-Termino el tiempo- con esa sola frase todos entendimos que debíamos acercarnos al centro también y lo hicimos.

-¿Con qué comenzaremos esta vez Sasuke?- preguntó de mala gana Suigetsu.

-Haremos dos tipos de entrenamiento: primero practicaremos puntería- dijo encarando los troncos con blancos pintados en ellos- luego comenzaremos con técnicas de Taijutsu, mañana será fuerza- _Shannaro!- _¡Comiencen ahora!- masculló esto, dirigiéndose a una especie de celda de trocos con más de dos blancos pintados en cada uno de ellos, y empezando a tirar con shurikens.

Nosotros cuatro, que no teníamos el "privilegio" de poseer un kekkei genkai como el sharingan, solo nos limitamos a pararnos cada uno en frente de un tronco, adoptando la mejor posición que podíamos y apuntando con la mayor precisión posible. En cuanto a puntería, parecía que todos estábamos bastante bien. Suigetsu estuvo muy cerca de dar en el blanco varias veces, Juugo no había fallado ni una sola vez, Karin, quien le pidió algunas shurikens a Juugo por no haberse preparado bien, un poco regular pero se defendía, y yo bastante bien, había conseguido dar en el blanco un par de veces y estaba satisfecha. Dirigí una mirada fugaz hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quien saltaba y arrojaba shurikens de a grandes cantidades, no fallando en ningún tiro. _Lo suponía… _Estaba deseando que llegara la hora del Taijutsu, ahí las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

Seguimos practicando durante una hora de corrido, hasta que Sasuke salió de entre los troncos y se colocó de nuevo en medio del claro.

-Diez minutos de descanso- y sin más se dio la vuelta y se sentó bajo un árbol. Esa actitud tan fría y arrogante comenzaba a molestarme más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué no se cansa de tratar así a las personas?- mascullé lo suficientemente alto para que los demás, excepto Sasuke, me escucharan.

-Ya lo conoces Sakura- me respondió Juugo, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Juugo tiene razón, no le des importancia Sakura, no me gustaría que te salieran arrugas de tanto fruncir el ceño por un idiota como él- comentó Suigetsu lanzando una risita y colocando su dedo índice sobre mi entrecejo, provocando que lo relajara. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que él me lo dijo.

-A quién le importa, ¡es taaan lindo!- se escuchó la voz de Karin, quien contemplaba en dirección a Sasuke, con sus ojos brillando de admiración.

-Sí, claro- dije con enfado, retirándome hacia donde se encontraba mi mochila para buscar mi lonchera. Necesitaba un poco de agua. Cuando tomé la mochila un recuerdo horrible volvió a mí… _No puedo creer que debo lavar la ropa de Karin por una semana, shannaro!_ Mi rostro se contorsionó de tan solo imaginar a la pelirroja ensuciando kilos de ropa a propósito para que mi trabajo fuera mucho más tedioso. _Ya que…_

Tomé mi lonchera y, al ver que todos se encontraban debajo de un árbol, distraídos con un nido de pajarillos que había encontrado Juugo, me levanté y con paso decidido me dirigí hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Los primeros pasos que había dado, estaban llenos de decisión y confianza en ellos, pero a medida que me acercaba más a él, mi pecho comenzaba a apretarse, y mi corazón se aceleraba, haciéndome dudar. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, y continué mi marcha.

-¿Pu-puedo sentarme junto a ti?- esa fue probablemente, la pregunta más difícil que había hecho en mi vida, luego de la vez en la que había preguntado a Tsunade-sama si podía faltar a un entrenamiento. _Tsunade-sama… _Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke voltearon a verme.

-Hmph- ese maldito monosílabo otra vez.

-Gracias- dije restándole importancia a su vaga respuesta, y dejándome caer en el césped justo frente a él. No sabía por qué, pero cuando lo veía toda la molestia o enojo que podía haberme provocado se esfumaba, siendo reemplazados por un sentimiento cálido en mi interior. Quería romper esa barrera que tanto me impedía acercarme a él, quería que dejara de lado la oscuridad, quería… entrar en él de alguna forma.

Saqué la tapa de mi lonchera, y me dispuse a beber un poco. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su ceño fruncido, y sus brazos cruzados, como si estuviera meditando, aunque sí de paz hablamos, eso le faltaba. Terminé de beber, coloqué a un lado la lonchera, y volví a mirarlo. El silencio era incómodo, no sabía que decirle… ni siquiera sabía por qué me habían surgido las ganas de sentarme con él. ¡Tenía que decir algo! Tome una bocanada de aire fresco y me decidí.

-Sabes… deberías intentar cambiar un poco ese mal genio tuyo, te saldrán muchas arrugas si continúas frunciendo el ceño de esa manera-sus ojos se abrieron de repente- ¿Sabes lo que es una sonrisa por lo menos? Apuesto a que la tuya debe ser preciosa, solo que nunca te permites mostrarla- su ceño se frunció aún más, y dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho, llevé mis manos a mi boca. Otra vez mi corazón había hablado por mí…

-Si sonrío o no es problema mío. Deberías aprender a callarte, o a cubrir tu boca más rápido- me respondió con su típico tono frío y severo.

-¡Ahí vas otra vez!- le reproché apuntándolo con mi dedo- Hay otras maneras de contestar, ¿sabes?- esta vez fui yo la que frunció el ceño.

-Yo contesto como quiero, Sakura, no me fastidies-

Mis manos se movieron sin permiso. De un momento a otro estaba apoyando suavemente mi dedo índice en su entrecejo, aplicando una leve presión en el mismo, tal y como había hecho Suigetsu conmigo hace unos minutos.

-Vamos, tan solo relaja un poco tu rostro, no te ves bien con esa cara todo el tiempo, señor gruñón Uchiha- dije relajando mi rostro y regalándole una sonrisa. Toda la incomodidad y nervios que había sentido unos momentos atrás, eran historia. Me sentía cómoda hablando con él, aunque sus actitudes no fueran las mejores. Pero ese era Sasuke, ya lo conocía…

Increíblemente el rostro del pelinegro se relajó y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mirándome fijamente. Nuestras miradas estaban profundamente conectadas, esos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche me tenían hipnotizada. Recordando de repente los besos que habíamos compartido, mis mejillas se tornaron un poco calientes, probablemente debido a que me estaba sonrojando, y removí mi dedo levemente de su entrecejo. Automáticamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo.

Parpadeando, como dándose cuenta de algo, Sasuke ladeó el rostro, pero su ceño ya no estaba fruncido, solo era su rostro serio, un poco más relajado, pero severo al fin y al cabo.

-Eres una molesta…- esas palabras provocaron que mi corazón se estrujara con fuerza, y levanté mi rostro de un tirón. Pero algo me sorprendió: su rostro ladeado, se encontraba decorado por una arrogante sonrisa de medio lado, la cual tanto lo caracterizaba cuando formábamos el equipo siete. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, pero a su vez, mi corazón se relajó, y me encontré sonriéndole de nuevo.

-¿No se suponía que continuaríamos entrenando en diez minutos? – la voz molesta de Karin resonó, arruinando por completo el momento. Con tan solo escucharla, el rostro de Sasuke volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, y se puso de pie de inmediato, mirando a la pelirroja de manera amenazadora.

-Cierra la boca- su tono volvía a ser frío como siempre. Sin más, pasó por al lado de Karin, sin prestarle atención y dirigiéndose hacia el centro del claro. Me apresuré a guardar mi lonchera, pero alguien me tomó del brazo.

-No creas que sacarás ventaja. Sasuke es mío pelo de chicle, no lo olvides- Karin sonaba muy molesta, y su agarre era especialmente fuerte.

-Suéltame Karin- mascullé molesta. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones de nada.

-Como quieras Haruno Sakura- dijo con un tono de superioridad, dándome la espalda.

Guardé finalmente la lonchera, y me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos. Mientras corría hacia ellos, calidez brotaba en mi corazón: sentía que la tensión entre Sasuke y yo se había disipado un poco, y que de cierto modo, nos habíamos acercado aunque sea un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre con una máscara se encontraba sentado sobre la rama de un inmenso árbol, aparentemente absorto en sus pensamientos. Lo único que se podía oír era el leve sonido de la brisa, y las hojas de los árboles revoloteando por aquí y por allá. Unos momentos después, se incorporó, y de un salto, aterrizó en el suelo.

-Llegas tarde- al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, un cuerpo blanco emanaba desde el suelo. Los ojos de la criatura eran amarillos, y sus dientes un poco puntiagudos.

-Disculpe la demora. Veo que su plan ha sido un éxito, Tobi-sama- el tono de voz de la criatura era un poco tétrico.

-Desde luego que sí, Zetsu. Ese niño Uchiha pagará por haberme hecho a un lado de sus planes… Los planes en los que se suponía yo participaría también- soltó Tobi, con enfado.

-¿Cree que el chico Kyuubi reaccionará como esperamos?- preguntó dudoso Zetsu, colocando una de sus manos en su mentón, pensativo.

-Por supuesto, no hay manera de que falle. Cuando se entere del objetivo de Uchiha Sasuke, su furia será tan abrasadora e inmensa que no podrá resistir los impulsos de luchar con todo su poder- respondió el enmascarado riéndose malévolamente.

-Eso espero señor-

-Ahora, encárgate de averiguar en donde diantres se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto en estos momentos, y ven a reportarme. Estoy seguro que para este momento ya habrá encontrado la guarida de Sasuke-

-Como ordene, Tobi-sama- y sin más palabras, su cuerpo comenzó a enterrarse en el suelo, hasta que desapareció por completo. Quedando otra vez a solas, y a la espera de nuevas novedades, Tobi volvió a la dichosa rama en la que se encontraba, mirando esta vez, el horizonte.

-Muy pronto sabrás de mí… Uchiha Sasuke- y murmurando esto para sí mismo, apoyó su espalda contra el grueso tronco y cerró sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El objetivo es pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con los oponentes, proporcionando la mayor cantidad de golpes posibles. Será una batalla por grupos, Suigetsu contra Juugo, Karin contra Sakura-

-¿Y qué hay de ti Sasuke?- interrumpió Juugo.

-Evaluaré sus movimientos- respondió a secas.

-¡Esto es aburrido! Hagámoslo de otra manera, siempre es el mismo método Sasuke- reprochó Suigetsu, a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño y volteó a verlo. Inmediatamente Suigetsu cerró la boca, pero salí a su rescate.

-A decir verdad… estoy de acuerdo con Suigetsu. No sé cómo han entrenado hasta ahora, pero tengo un método más divertido si les interesa- dije con las manos detrás de mi espalda e inclinándome un poco hacia adelante. Todos asintieron mirándolo a Sasuke, como suplicándole que dijera que sí.

-Hmph- masculló, ladeando el rostro con enfado. Comprendiendo que eso era un "me da igual", corrí hacia mi mochila y saqué una caja con solapa. Volví de nuevo hacia donde estaban los demás, y comencé con mi explicación.

-Observen- dije con orgullo, abriendo la solapa de la caja ante todos, que habían formado una ronda a mi alrededor con curiosidad, obviamente exceptuando a Sasuke, quien no se unió a la ronda, sino que miraba desde un costado, con aires de grandeza como de costumbre.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu a la vez, observando el polvo negro que se encontraba en el interior. Una risita escapó de mis labios, parecían niños descubriendo un nuevo juguete.

-Esto es carbón hecho polvo. Mi propuesta es la siguiente: Cada uno deberá cubrir sus manos con el carbón. Haremos un combate todos contra todos. El que menos marcas tenga en su ropa, será el ganador del entrenamiento. Pero la fuerza de los golpes debe ser medida, ni muy fuerte ni muy despacio, toques precisos como para dejar la marca. Recuerden que hoy practicaremos técnica, mañana fuerza. ¿Qué dicen?- pregunté orgullosa de mi idea, sonriendo.

-¡Eres una genio Sakura, yo me sumo! Un poco de diversión en el entrenamiento de vez en cuando no estará mal- respondió Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa y muy emocionado por comenzar.

-Estoy de acuerdo- expresó Juugo, asintiendo levemente.

-Bien, ya que…- Karin también asintió.

Ahora todos nuestros ojos se dirigían hacia Sasuke, quien nos miraba con los brazos cruzados y un rostro severo.

-Qué tontería- dijo molesto.

-Oh, vamos Sasuke, ¡no seas tan aguafiestas!- Suigetsu se escabulló a su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro, a lo que el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Será divertido Sasuke ¿Puedes…?- pregunté con esperanza en mi tono de voz. Viendo que no nos rendiríamos, lanzó un gran suspiro y se acercó hacia todos, con Suigetsu a su lado.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!- bromeaba el peliceleste con alegría.

-No te acostumbres- la fría voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Si, como tú digas Sasuke- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, comencemos a cubrir nuestras manos- propuse emocionada, extendiendo la caja para que los demás lo hicieran primero. Todos cubrieron sus manos hasta dejarlas completamente negras, excepto Sasuke, quien para ese momento, tenía un leve pero perceptible tic en el ojo derecho. Deduciendo que no lo haría de otra forma, me di vuelta hacia él y le extendí la caja- Sigues tu Sasuke- sonreí. El tic en su ojo aumento considerablemente, y apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas. Con movimientos robóticos con los brazos, acercó sus manos a la caja y, dudando un poco antes de hacerlo, tiño sus manos en negro.

-Saquen una foto de esto- volvió a hablar Suigetsu que se estaba descostillando de la risa al ver los movimientos de Sasuke, en esa situación que era tan poco propia de él.

-Es cierto, se ve aún más lindo con carbón sobre sus manos, y esa expresión sobre su rostro- asintió Karin.

-Cállate idiota- el enojo de Sasuke mientras observaba a Suigetsu era innegable, y lance una pequeña risita al verlo así. Sin más, le ofrecí la caja a Juugo para que la sostuviera mientras que yo me ponía el carbón. Cuando terminé, dejamos la caja a un costado e hicimos un círculo enorme, quedando así todos a la misma distancia de todos. Adoptamos posiciones de batalla y nos preparamos.

-¡Ahora!- grité entusiasta. Todos comenzamos a correr, buscando dar la mayor cantidad de golpes posible. La primera en recibir un golpe fue Karin, quien terminó con una marca negra gigante en el medio del pecho de su blusa, provocada por Suigetsu, quien se burlaba de ella. Como venganza la pelirroja buscaba acertar al peliceleste, haciéndolo en su brazo.

-¡Ha! Te tengo tiburón- dijo triunfante, a lo que yo aproveché su distracción, y golpee su espalda con las dos manos.

-Al parecer tienes seis ojos Karin… cuatro adelante y dos atrás- dije sin poder contener la risa. Suigetsu comenzó a reírse conmigo, a lo que Karin respondió con un golpe doble.

-¡Ríanse de eso!- nos había marcado en el medio del estómago, pero Juugo contraatacó, sorprendiéndola por detrás, y marcando nuevamente su espalda. Tomamos distancia de nuevo y seguimos entrenando. Golpes teñidos de negro iban y venían de aquí para allá.

Entre risas y venganzas, el entrenamiento seguía, pero rápidamente reparé en algo: el único que no tenía ni una sola marca en su ropa era Sasuke. Él había conseguido golpear a todos menos a mí, gracias al entrenamiento que me había dado Tsunade-sama podía esquivar muy bien, pero nadie había podido golpearlo a él. Decidida miré hacia él. ¡_Aquí voy!_

Rápidamente comencé a correr hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba, esquivando los golpes laterales que me dedicaban los demás. Al verme venir a toda velocidad, Sasuke se puso alerta, tomando una posición defensiva. Con decisión di mi primer golpe, pero fallé. Lo había esquivado perfectamente. Ya se disponía a contraatacar cuando no se me ocurrió otra cosa que agacharme un poco y tirarme sobre él, cayendo encima de su pecho.

Se notaba que estaba sumamente sorprendido, ya que no se movía, solo clavaba sus hermosos ojos negros en los míos. Viendo allí mi oportunidad, me levanté solo un poco y, con una de mis manos, me sostuve, mientras que con la otra pasé mi dedo índice desde su frente hacia su mejilla, dejando un rastro negro por donde mi dedo había pasado.

-Jaque mate- dije con una mirada de arrogancia en mi rostro, y una media sonrisa, tal y como él lo hacía siempre.


	14. Acercamientos

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola a todos! n.n Como han estado últimamente? Mañana es el día de San Valentín, y las cosas se pondrás romanticonas en casi todo el mundo se podría decir ^/^ Pero bien, a lo nuestro… Por fin les traigo la conti de esta humilde historia, espero lo disfruten y les guste n.n**

**Nekatniss: Holiis ^^ Es un honor que te esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias! :'3 Aquí dejo la conti por fin ;3 Un saludo! **

**Setsuna17: Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capi también ^3^**

**Guest: Ohayou! Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic n.n Por supuesto que no la abandonare, tendrá un final como se debe e.e Intentare seguir tu consejito, muchísimas gracias :'3 Un saludito!**

**Krol: Hola de nuevo! ^^ Espero te guste este capi también n.n Hehe Sasuke es todo un loquillo, es bipolar x'D Muchas gracias por el review, nos leemos! e.e**

**Y bien, como siempre digo espero sea de su agrado el capi, y muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews TuT Nos leeremos en la conti gente linda ^^ Ja ne!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 14: Acercamientos

La sorpresa en la mirada de Sasuke era indiscutible. Se podía notar a leguas de distancia que no se había esperado que yo reaccionara de esa manera, y su "derrota" lo tenían petrificado. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con los suyos, oscuros y profundos que tanto me gustaban, y que siempre acababan hipnotizándome. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración sobre el mío, y supongo que él podía sentir la mía. Debía reconocer que me daba un poco de risa verlo con semejante rayón negro en el medio del rostro, pero intentaba aguantarme. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo ese momento: no solo tenía a Sasuke a mi merced, sino que también tenía el privilegio de estar tan cerca de su hermoso rostro.

El peso de mi cuerpo lo mantenía tendido en el suelo, ya no me estaba sosteniendo con mi mano derecha, ahora mi único sostén era el esbelto pecho del pelinegro. Mientras pensaba que la situación estaba bajo mi absoluto control, no pude contenerme más y exploté en una gran carcajada. Mis ojos se tornaban con lágrimas de tanto reírme, y el ceño de Sasuke se frunció de inmediato, como recuperando de repente todos los sentidos. Sin previo aviso, me tomo repentinamente por la cintura, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, y por ende, yo encima de él. Mis piernas se encontraban alrededor de sus caderas, por lo que agradecía tener puesta mi ropa ninja… de lo contrario… Mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse por esa atrevida posición y comencé a moverme para pararme.

-No iras a ningún lado Haruno- me dijo tomando con más fuerza mi cintura y mirándome gélidamente- tú te lo buscaste- agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y sin otra palabra de por medio, paso dos de sus dedos, negros por el carbón, sobre ambos lados de la parte superior de mis labios, haciendo un movimiento un poco raro como terminación de las dos líneas negras, que seguramente ya estarían marcadas en mi pálida piel. Incapaz de moverme por la sorpresa que me había provocado tal acto, solo me quedé estática en la posición en la que estaba, mirándolo como si su rostro fuera lo más interesante sobre la faz del universo.

-Hmph, se podría decir que ese estilo te sienta bastante bien Sa-ku-ra ¿O debería decir… Sokuro?- me dijo malévolamente con una expresión triunfante en su rostro, y los brazos cruzados. Aprovechando que los mismos ya no me retenían, me pare de un salto y corrí hacia mi mochila para sacar mi espejo. _¿A qué se refiere con "Sokuro"?_

Al mirar mi reflejo en el centro de ese espejo, lo entendí todo… Dos marcas negras se encontraban en la zona en la que Sasuke había deslizado sus dedos, formando al final un bigote, cuyas curvas finales estaban muy bien definidas, probablemente producto de ese movimiento raro que Sasuke había hecho al llegar a las puntas. _Ya te la devolveré, shannaro!_

Con toda la furia que sentía por haber quedado tan tonta en frente de él, me apresuré a limpiarme con una toalla el vergonzoso bigote de mi rostro: no podía dejar que los demás me vieran en ese estado, eso sería como darle un punto más al maldito de Sasuke… Luego de terminar, guarde la toalla rápidamente, y me dirigí hacia el centro del claro, donde ya todos estaban reunidos, esperando a que llegara. Sasuke solo escupía grandeza y superioridad por sus ojos, como siempre… Al fin y al cabo, la que había quedado como una idiota era yo… ¡_Maldición! _

-Bien, veamos quien quedo más carbonizado- propuso Suigetsu con una risa contenida, dando lugar a todos para hacer un gesto aprobatorio con nuestras cabezas. Todos nos dedicamos a mirarnos mutuamente, y por lo visto, el resultado era obvio: la más sucia de todos había sido Karin, y el más pulcro sin dudas, Sasuke. Juugo, Suigetsu y yo habíamos estado casi iguales se podría decir.

-¡Como era de esperarse, el ganador aquí es Sasuke! ¡Felicidades amor, eres genial! Sabía que ningu…- Karin paró en seco su melosa frase, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Juugo hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja, pero disimulándolo un poco más, y como era de esperarse, el que abrió la boca fue Suigetsu. Entendiendo que era lo que habían descubierto, me dispuse a escuchar. _Qué raro que no hayan notado todo lo que pasó antes…_

-¡Woooow! Sasuke, parece que algo estuvo arrastrándose por tu cara mientras estabas ocupado esquivándonos- la risa del peliceleste, más su dedo índice señalando la marca en el rostro de Sasuke, hicieron que el mismo se terminara de enfurecer, por lo que se dio la media vuelta y se marchó hacia el bosque-Oh, vamos, no te enojes "señor perfecto"-la risa de Suigetsu aumentó aún más. Viendo que Sasuke seguía adentrándose en el bosque, no se me ocurrió mejor idea que seguirlo.

Se estaba haciendo de noche, y el cielo casi no tenía nada de luz restante, solo los primeros rayos de luz de la luna, que comenzaban a asomarse para comenzar con su habitual jornada nocturna. Sabía que Sasuke podía tranquilamente cuidarse solo, pero me preocupaba que se perdiera en el espeso bosque, sabía lo que era estar perdida sin rumbo ni lugar a donde ir, durante la noche y en ese lugar. Lo divisé caminando lentamente unos pasos delante de mí, y me apresuré a alcanzarlo.

-¡Oye Sasuke!- lo llame desde atrás. Una vez a su altura, me puse a su paso y traté de recuperar lo más que pude el aire, antes de comenzar a hablar- ¿A dónde vas? Ya está bastante oscuro como para dar un paseo por el bosque, ¿sabes? Que seas un Uchiha no…- no pude terminar la frase, ya que él me cortó con otra.

-¿Por qué me sigues? Quiero estar solo- me replicó retomando su severidad.

-E-es que me preocupa que puedas perderte, eso es todo-

-No me interesan tus motivos, tan solo déjame en paz- y luego se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Otra vez me había hecho enfurecer, y continué siguiéndolo, poniéndome de nuevo a su altura.

-¿No me has oído?- parecía muy irritado, pero no se libraría tan fácil de mí, eso que lo diera por hecho. _Esta será la venganza por ese bigote que me dibujaste Uchiha._

-¿Has dicho algo?-pregunte con voz y rostro de niñita inocente.

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, Haruno- luego de decirme esto, lanzó un gran suspiró. El silencio se instaló entre nosotros otra vez, y automáticamente comencé a sonreír: era obvio que yo había ganado, podría acompañarlo sin problemas. Seguimos caminando por el sendero, hasta que Sasuke dio una vuelta repentinamente, comenzando a adentrarnos por entre los espesos matorrales y árboles. No quise preguntar nada, solo quería concentrarme en memorizar la ruta de salida. Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a un río, el cual se encontraba rodeado por piedras y en ciertos espacios, por un poco de césped. Seguimos caminando un poco más, y hacia un costado pude divisar que nos dirigíamos hacia una cueva, formada por la unión de dos piedras que parecía haber querido colapsar al mismo tiempo.

Entramos a la cueva y Sasuke desenvainó su katana en un rápido y ágil movimiento. Luego camino hacia la pared que indicaba el final de aquella cueva, y apoyó la punta del filo en el duro suelo de piedra. Se tomó unos segundos para calcular un ángulo, y comenzó a caminar de costado hacia la salida, arrastrando la dichosa espada sobre la roca del suelo, provocando un sonido insoportable que hizo que tuviera que taparme los oídos.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces Sasuke?!- grité lo más fuerte que pude para que me escuchara. Sin embargo, aunque estaba segura de que lo había hecho, no me respondió. Siguió trazando el suelo con la katana, hasta que llegó a la salida de la cueva y allí se detuvo. Luego se dio vuelta y me miró.

-Este es tu lado de la cueva- dijo apuntando al lado izquierdo- y este será el mío- remarcó esta vez apuntando hacia el lado derecho. Contemplando el suelo pude ver que la katana había dejado un rastro en el suelo, dividiendo la cueva justo por la mitad.

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tenemos? ¿Cinco años?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido y muy indignada por la actitud infantil que había adoptado Sasuke.

-Si querías seguirme, te adaptarás a lo que yo diga. Sino márchate y déjame tranquilo de una vez- su voz era dura, y esas palabras atravesaron un poco mí confundido corazón. Ya no entendía su comportamiento: primero se comportaba fríamente como siempre, luego bromeaba, y luego otra vez esa actitud tan severa, tan distante… Definitivamente, nunca entendería que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke.

-Si claro… ¿Y qué pasa si paso la línea?- pregunte desafiante.

-Te las verás conmigo- me respondió con el tono más sombrío que pudo.

-¡Oh, no sabes que miedo te tengo!- y, a propósito, crucé la improvisada división, situándome en el centro de su "área". Luego coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de mi cintura, y lo miré desafiante- Que yo vea, no ha pasado nada- mi tono burlesco me había salido genial. Molesto e irritado por toda la situación, Sasuke perdió completamente la poca compostura que le quedaba y comenzó a correr hacia mí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y salté hacia un costado para que no me alcanzara, pero él fue más rápido y de un rápido movimiento que no pude ver, se posicionó de nuevo en frente de mí, acorralándome contra la pared. _Esto ya se le está haciendo costumbre._

Su rostro estaba contorsionado por el enojo, se notaba que estaba exasperado, y eso, aunque sea un poco raro decirlo, me agradaba: ver que el majestuoso Sasuke Uchiha perdía su compostura por primera vez, y ante una mujer… eso si era interesante, y un gran logro por supuesto.

Su puño se alzó, y dio un golpe en la pared, justo a un costado de mi rostro, sobresaltándome de repente. Su rostro el cual había estado mirando hacia abajo durante ese acto, se levantó nuevamente, provocando que nuestras miradas se cruzaran por milésima vez en aquel día. Acercó repentinamente y de un solo movimiento su rostro al mío, tomando mi barbilla con su mano libre, bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! ¡Maldita sea Sakura, ya deja de adentrarte en mi vida!- su tono de voz me sorprendió. No era frío y neutro como el de siempre: este estaba cargado de ira, pero a su vez se podía notar un deje de desesperación, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrirle y estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

-¿A-adentrarme en tu… vida?- esa pregunta fue la única que atine a decir. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Mi anterior confianza se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, provocando que mi mente se abarrotara de preguntas como era de costumbre, todas ellas sin respuesta. Y la única persona que podía dármelas, nunca lo haría, de eso estaba muy segura, ya lo tenía en claro.

-¡Contéstame! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!- la presión que ejercía sobre su puño en la pared iba a aumentando, así como la del agarre en mi barbilla. Sus ojos no reflejaban esa profundidad que siempre los caracterizo, se habían tornado más negros de lo habitual, negros y vacíos. No pude contenerme más y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su espalda, y apoyando suavemente mi rostro en su pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón latir, era un sonido constante, pero un poco más acelerado que el ritmo normal, lo que me llenó de calidez de un instante a otro. Sasuke no me devolvía el abrazo, pero tampoco me apartaba. Solo estaba allí, estático.

-Perdóname- susurré- es solo que…- unas lágrimas afloraron de mis ojos, perdiéndose en su haori, el cual emanaba su exquisita esencia, es que tanto me gustaba: todo sobre él me gustaba, no podía negarlo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba enamorada de él, no podía amar a otra persona, el indicado era él. Desde muy pequeña supe que siempre sería así. No quería alejarme, quería estar siempre con él, eso era lo que quería decirle, pero no tenía el valor suficiente, mi corazón no soportaría otro rechazo. _Si no puedo expresarlo con palabras por el momento, al menos…_

Guiada por el máximo de mis impulsos, decidí dejar que de una vez por todas actuara el corazón, no la mente. No quería pensar nada. Levante mi rostro de su pecho, y poniéndome en puntas de pie, apoyé mi frente contra la de él, provocando un suave contacto que me tranquilizaba, esperando transmitirle esa tranquilidad a él. Nuestros ojos estaban a la misma altura, pero los mantenía cerrados, buscando no crear tensión en entre la hermosa atmósfera que se había formado. No entendía como habíamos llegado a esa situación, tan solo quería vivir el momento.

Abrí tímidamente mis ojos y me encontré con los de él. Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, podía escuchar los latidos haciéndose cada vez más y más fuertes, tanto que pensaba que se escucharían o, exagerando, que el corazón se me saldría del pecho.

-Tu sabes que es… lo que qui-quiero- esa frase se llevó todo de mí. Estaba acabada, mi lengua me había traicionado de nuevo.

-Hmph- bufó ladeando su rostro de repente, y haciendo un gesto que me pareció algo parecido a un puchero. No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero tampoco quería que el contacto entre nosotros acabara. Decidida busqué de nuevo su mirada con la mía, inclinándome hacia donde sus bonitos ojos se encontraban. Viendo esto, volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los míos. Mis brazos se desenredaron de su espalda y comenzaron a subir, para así, enredarse en su cuello: eso era algo que me encantaba hacer, ni podía negarlo… Pero el hecho de que él no me abrazara, que no me devolviera los gestos me preocupaba. Pero a la vez me confundía, ya que no me apartaba. _¿En qué estás pensando Sasuke? ¿Me quieres? _

Su rostro se acercó más al mío, como buscando algo en mis ojos. Los contemplaba con mucha atención, estaba sumamente concentrado, lo podía deducir por su expresión. Y luego enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Podía sentir que me estaba oliendo, y me incomodé un poco, pensando en todo el entrenamiento de esa tarde, y en que no había tenido la oportunidad de asearme correctamente.

-Tu olor… me gusta. Hueles a cerezas- ese inesperado comentario me sorprendió. ¿En serio olía así? Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso, a decir verdad. Demasiado avergonzada para continuar en esa posición, coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, y lo obligué a mirarme.

-Es tarde Sasuke… D-debemos descansar- y sin más, me separé de él rápidamente, y me dirigí hacia mi lado de la cueva, pensando en lo que mis impulsos me hacían hacer cuando dejaba que tomasen el control. Era obvio que si mi mente no hubiera actuado, habría hablado de más nuevamente, y no quería hacerlo, no quería ser la única que expresaba sus sentimientos y que siempre salía herida por ello.

Me recosté sobre el frío suelo, utilizando las polainas que traía en los codos de almohada, y traté de encontrar una posición que no me fuera tan incómoda, dentro de lo que se podía llamar "cómodo" al hecho de dormir en el piso, obviamente dando la espalda al lugar en donde se encontraba Sasuke. Cerré los ojos y traté de tranquilizar un poco mi mente y mi corazón, y cuando ya estaba por entrar hacia el mundo de los sueños, sentí como un brazo se deslizaba por mi cintura, y me atraía hacia atrás, pegándome a un cuerpo que irradiaba una agradable calidez, algo que necesitaba en esa fría noche. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir como otra vez el rostro de aquella persona que tanto amaba y, a veces, odiaba al mismo tiempo, se enterraba en mi cuello. Me moví un poco y él también, y cuando ya nos habíamos acomodado plácidamente, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche era helada, y sí que se sentía más que todas las anteriores. Hacía ya dos días que se había instalado en la entrada a esa cascada, esperando la más mínima señal de vida, y que milagrosamente esa señal fuera la de su mejor amiga, quien volvía sana y salva.

La comida se había terminado antes de lo estimado: aunque se suponía que debía durar tres días como mínimo, sus nervios provocaron que su ansiedad por comer lo consumieran, arrasando con cada migaja que tenía a su alcance. Ahora se lamentaba por eso, ya que tendría que alimentarse con una agria fruta que crecía en un árbol cerca de allí, la cual era lo único comestible que había en esa zona. No quería aventurarse a ir al pueblo, siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien volviese, y él quería estar allí para cuando ese momento llegara.

-Que frío hace aquí, dattebayo! Sakura-chan, apresúrate por favor-

Naruto había armado una fogata, pero el viento que soplaba con fuerza se colaba por la entrada de la cueva, lo que provocaba que el fuego se extinguiese con facilidad, obligándolo a prenderla cada dos minutos. Mientras se disponía a tomar una de las frutas que tenía a su lado, pudo escuchar un sonido con eco, el cual lo puso en alerta nuevamente. Agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor, pero nada volvió a emitir un sonido.

-Qué extraño…-

Había comenzado a sentir un chakra proveniente del suelo. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero no le gustaba la idea de que algunos de los ANBU de Konoha vinieran a buscarlo y estuvieran tramando hacerlo subterráneamente, asique se decidió y encaró la situación.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Ya sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez cobarde!-

-Por lo visto no tiene caso esconderse- una voz suave se pudo escuchar, pero no sabía de donde venía. Pero su duda se aclaró de inmediato: el suelo comenzó a formar círculos transparentes, y del centro de los mismos emanaba un cuerpo blanco, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-Nos vemos otra vez… Uzumaki Naruto-

-Zetsu…- el pelirrubio no podía creer lo que veía. Pensaba que esa cosa había muerto en la cumbre de los cinco Kages- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó demandante.

-Tan impaciente como siempre. Deberías aprender a esperar un poco, no todo es rápido en este mundo- remarcó Zetsu con picardía en su tono de voz.

-No necesito tus clases de moral, no viniendo de alguien como tú. ¡Ahora déjate de tonterías y dime qué quieres!-

-El Señor Tobi tiene planes para ti. Espero que cumplas bien con tu tarea- y lanzando una risa ahogada, se fundió en el suelo, volviendo a dejar a Naruto en soledad y en silencio. No entendía a qué se refería ese tipo, pero debería averiguarlo.

_¿Planes?_


	15. Tomando las riendas

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola a todos otra vez gente linda! n.n Espero que hayan estado de maravillas e.e Quería contarles que por el momento estoy de viaje, y puede que los capis tarden un poquis más de lo normal u.u Pero me esforzaré para poder escribir! ^^ Este capi será muchísimo más cortito que los de siempre, ya que como no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente, he decidido que haré los capis así, hasta mediados de la semana que viene, que es cuando regreso de mi viaje! Lamento mucho las molestias y la espera, espero puedan entenderme TnT**

**Como siempre digo, espero que el capi les guste mucho :3 Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, siempre me dan mucho ánimo! TuT Nos leeremos en la conti e.e Besitos! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 15: Tomando las riendas

La noche seguía tan oscura y estrellada como cuando la había observado por primera vez aquel día. Sasuke había salido hecho una furia de aquel claro en el que estaban pasando su campamento de entrenamiento, y Sakura, como era de esperarse, había salido tras de él, como si su perrito se estuviera alejando de su lado y temiera perderlo.

En el momento en el que Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin vieron la situación, supieron de inmediato que esos dos no volverían pronto de donde sea que se hubieran dirigido, asique asumiendo que esa noche solo serían tres para cenar, comenzaron los preparativos para la misma, no sin antes echarle un ojo a la cara de Karin: la pelirroja estaba completamente dura, observando el lugar por el que Sasuke y Sakura habían desaparecido. Sus ojos mostraban un enojo y rencor totalmente visibles, y su ceño se encontraba ampliamente fruncido. Apretaba los puños de una manera tan fuerte, que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos, y su cuerpo temblaba tenuemente por la rabia que sentía. _¿Por qué siempre esa pelo de chicle? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la que vaya tras él? _Al verla así, Suigetsu no pudo controlar su gran bocota…

-¿Qué sucede Karin? ¿Acaso estas… celosa?- una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios, mientras se acercaba con sigilo hacia el lado de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

-¡Cierra la boca estúpido tiburón! ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de esa pelo de chicle? Ni en sueños- dijo pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, y adoptando su típica posición de superioridad ante todo. Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de sus dos compañeros, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

Luego de unos minutos, una gran fogata iluminaba el lugar, y alrededor de ella se encontraban los dos muchachos. La cena de esa noche consistió en un poco de verduras asadas, con algo de sopa instantánea, que era lo que habían podido traer de la guarida. Habían invitado a Karin varias veces a que se uniera a ellos, pero la chica se negaba, y lo único que aceptó fue solo un poco de sopa: todo el entrenamiento la había dejado hambrienta. Luego solo se había limitado a sentarse debajo del árbol en el que se encontraban sus cosas, dándole la espalda a los demás.

-Vaya… nunca había visto a Karin tan deprimida. ¿Le habrá afectado que Sakura vaya tras Sasuke?- Juugo no pudo evitar preguntar. La pelirroja no era la mejor persona del mundo muchas veces, pero al fin y al cabo, habían sido compañeros durante muchísimo tiempo, y de alguno forma u otra la consideraba una amiga. No le gustaba verla de esa manera, siempre estaba muy activa y con un carácter inquebrantable, y verla en ese estado de depresión era sumamente preocupante.

-Estoy seguro de que es eso, Karin siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke, ¿cierto?- respondió Suigetsu mientras contemplaba la espalda de Karin, con ojos inesperadamente suaves y compasivos- Espera, tengo una idea- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia donde la chica se encontraba y haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Juugo, en señal de que esperara y observara. Al estar a solo unos metros de ella, calculó bien el ángulo en el cual se encontraban los ojos de la misma, y de un rápido movimiento le quitó los lentes.

-Si los quieres de vuelta, ¡deberás atraparme cuatro ojos!- la voz de Suigetsu era lo más animada posible, y daba saltos de aquí para allá, moviendo los benditos lentes de un lado para otro. Pero la reacción de Karin no fue la esperada…

-Cuando termines de bromear, devuélvemelos ¿entendido?- su voz estaba apagada, y sus ojos nunca miraron al chico que tenía en frente, solo se quedaron mirando un punto fijo en el troco de aquel árbol que tenía justo en frente de ella. Suigetsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-Karin… anímate, ¿quieres?- y sin más, le extendió las gafas, devolviéndoselas, y se retiró de nuevo a su lugar, al lado de Juugo, el cual lo esperaba atónito.

-Te dije que algo le ocurría- el pelinaranja mascullo ni bien Suigetsu llegó a su lado- pero lo has intentado, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará- y terminando la oración, volvió a sentarse al lado de la fogata, calentando sus manos. Suigetsu no vio que más podía hacer, e imitó a su amigo. Pero algo en él no se encontraba bien. Era cierto que ver a Karin de ese modo lo había shockeado un poco, pero nunca pensó que el estado de la pelirroja podría preocuparle tanto. Mientras miraba las chispas que salían disparadas del ardiente fuego, pensaba más de una forma para animarla, pero decidió dejarla tranquila por el momento… Su reacción anterior no había sido la mejor, y no quería volver a molestarla, por ahora. _¿No quiero molestar a Karin? ¿Qué diantres me sucede…?_

Por su parte, Karin no podía seguir un segundo más despierta, quería dormir y olvidarse de todo, si es que eso era posible. La actitud de Suigetsu también la sorprendía un poco, no entendía que había sido todo eso. _¿Acaso… habrá querido animarme? _ Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, eso no podía ser. ¿Suigetsu levantándole el ánimo? Si claro, el solo la molestaba, eso era todo entre ellos dos. No había forma de que aquel peliceleste se preocupara por sus estados de ánimo, en lo absoluto.

Tomó su bolsa de dormir y la extendió en el suelo, acomodándose luego ella en su interior. Había pensado muy bien cuál sería su próxima estrategia, y no la desperdiciaría... Ni bien tuviera una oportunidad la aprovecharía. _Si así quieres jugar Sakura, así jugaremos. _Y cerrando sus cansados ojos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la entrada de esa gran cueva, indicando que un nuevo día comenzaba. Los mismos comenzaron a rozar la blanca piel de un pelinegro que, por el esplendor de los mismos comenzaba a removerse con desgana, dando señales de querer despertarse. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, y lo primero que pudo divisar era un pálido color rosa en frente suyo. Su brazo estaba tocando algo que no sabía que era, por lo que termino por abrir de repente los ojos en su totalidad. Sobresaltado se incorporó solo un poco y contemplo lo que sus brazos sujetaban: Una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados dormía plácidamente acurrucada en su pecho, y no daba señales de querer abrir sus ojos en algún momento cercano.

-_¿Sakura?_- no podía entender cómo es que había terminado en esa situación tan poco propia de él, pero solo se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de la joven. Su rostro estaba muy calmado, su respiración chocaba contra su pecho y podía notar que era tan suave como su piel. Estaba embobado contemplándola, no podía evitarlo, algo en él hacía que sus ojos viajasen directamente al rostro de la pelirrosa, sin posibilidad de moverse.

Despacio, removió con sus dedos un par de mechones de pelo que tapaban parte de la mejilla de Sakura, para poder verla en su totalidad. Era hermosa, eso no podía negarlo, pero jamás lo reconocería, eso era obvio. Su cuerpo desprendía esa hermosa esencia a cereza que tanto le gustaba, y sin duda alguna, la sensación de despertarse y poder olerla era la mejor de todas. No entendía que le ocurría, esos pensamientos que lo invadían de vez en cuando no le gustaban para nada. Bajó un poco su rostro y cuando estaba por acomodarse para dormir un poco más, algo lo detuvo.

-Sa-sasuke…- de inmediato volvió su mirada hacia la chica, que en esos momentos mostraba sus hermosas orbes jade, las cuales lo contemplaban fijamente. Inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió a los labios de la pelirrosa, pero viendo en donde terminaría si no se detenía, solo desvió la mirada y observó sus ojos de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió Sasuke con su típico tono cortante.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hmph- tan cortante como siempre, el pelinegro de dispuso a levantarse, pero cuando Sakura vio esto, tomó su haori y lo atrajo hacia ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Con sorpresa en sus ojos miró a la pelirrosa que sin duda alguna, había tomado la iniciativa para hacer algo que él había intentado evitar toda la santa mañana. Al ver que ella quería profundizar el beso, no pudo resistirse más y cerro sus ojos, envolviendo sus brazos aún más a ella, y siguiendo el ritmo que sus labios tomaban. Habían rodado un poco en el suelo, por lo que ella había quedado encima de él. Luego de unos minutos, sus labios se separaron, y se miraron mutuamente.

Ninguno decía nada. Sakura se encontraba encima suya sonrojada a más no poder, y él no salía del trance en el que se encontraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La forma en la que había despertado era sumamente confortante y agradable. Me sentía como si estuviera durmiendo en las nubes, mientras que una fragancia que amaba me invadía por completo. Cuando abrí los ojos y lo vi delante de mí, no supe que decir. Todo parecía tan… natural. Era como si todos los días fuera así, me sentía estupenda en sus brazos. Como estaba nerviosa, aunque mucho no podía razonar ya que todavía me encontraba somnolienta, solo atiné a dedicarle un "Buenos días" con un sonrisita que me salió desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Pero mis sentimientos siempre terminaban tomando las riendas del asunto, y otra vez no había podido controlarme. Nos encontrábamos cara a cara. El me miraba perplejo, se notaba que no podía salir de su asombro, ya que era obvio que no se había esperado ese beso de parte mía, y debo admitir que yo tampoco, tan solo una fuerza invisible me impulsó hacia adelante e hizo que nuestros labios se unieran sin vacilación alguna.

Luego de unos segundos de mirarnos fijamente, Sasuke pareció volver a la realidad y parpadeó varias veces seguidas, como si su vista estuviera nublada. Rápidamente colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me empujó un poco hacia atrás, separándome de él, y haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón incrementaran cada vez más…

-¿Qué haces Sakura? ¿Quién diablos te crees para tomarte esas libertades conmigo?- su rostro manifestaba un poco de… ¿enojo? Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos mostraban la misma frialdad de siempre, pero podía notar que, aunque no mostraran ningún sentimiento, temblaban levemente, por lo que me armé de valor y decidí que las cosas cambiarían: Esta vez no sería él el que tomaría el control de la situación, ahora me tocaba a mí. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, lo miré decidida.

-Tan solo es un beso de buenos días. No te hará daño… ¿o sí, señor gruñón Uchiha?- dije enfatizando la última palabra con un tono burlesco.

-Cállate idiota, no tienes permitido hacerlo ¿entendiste?- me respondió severamente, soltándome de repente y dándome la espalda, como si fuera un niño pequeñito al que habían regañado.

-Oh, ya veo… entonces debo deducir… ¡¿Qué te gustan los chicos Sasuke?!- era increíble la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no reírme de mis propias palabras. Sabía que lo estaba irritando, y era lo que quería. _Tú siempre me irritas a mí, ahora es mi turno Uchiha. _Dándose vuelta bruscamente, me encaró, dejando su rostro a escasos metros del mío.

-Cuida bien lo que dices, Haruno. No me gustan los chicos, pero no me gustas tú- dijo maliciosamente, acercándose cada vez más con cada palabra- No me provoques, sino, sufrirás las consecuencias- terminó triunfante.

-¿A si? Pues bien… entonces, enséñame Sasuke-mascullé desafiante, acercando más mi rostro al de él. Estábamos a escasos metros, al punto de que nuestras respiraciones ya se mezclaban entre sí. Pero en el momento en el que él iba a hacer un movimiento para unir nuevamente nuestros labios, lo frené en seco con mi mano abierta en su hombro y lo empujé, esta vez yo, hacia atrás- Es increíble cómo te contradices Uchiha. Primero dices que no te gusto, y luego intentas besarme de repente, agregando que el beso anterior me lo has correspondido…- cité seriamente.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana, no tiene nada relacionado con sentimientos-

-Pues conmigo no, ¿sabes?- y sin otra palabra, me levanté de un salto y comencé a colocarme mis guantes ninja- Es mejor que regresemos, el resto debe estar un poco preocupado por nosotros- y sin esperarlo, salí de aquel lugar. Debía reconocer que frenar ese beso que se aproximaba había sido muy difícil para mí, pero no podía dejar que hiciera lo que quería conmigo. No era una regalada, y no pretendía serlo. Refrescando mi mente y pensando que todo lo que hice fue para bien, tomé aire fresco, y seguí caminando, ya sintiendo como los pasos de Sasuke se aproximaban detrás de mí._ Si quieres guerra, eso es lo que tendrás Sasuke…_


	16. En marcha

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola a todos! n.n Después de una gran demora, por fin puedo volver a subir capis con normalidad TuT Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, el internet no funcionaba bien en el lugar en el que estaba y se me hacía imposible subir la conti, pero afortunadamente, aquí la traigo :'3 **

**Setsuna17: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Espero que este también te agrade n.n Gracias por el review :'3**

**Krol: Por fin aquí está la conti! n.n Espero te guste mucho, lamento la espera u.u Saludos! ^^**

**Espero que el capi sea de su agrado ;3 Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por los reviews, y por supuesto, por leer TuT Nos leeremos en la conti gente linda, los quiero! Besitos ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 16: En marcha

Con cada paso que daba, más convencida me sentía de que lo que había hecho había estado perfecto, y eso me ponía de muy buen humor, debo admitir. Una amplia sonrisa, como las que no había podido tener en varios días, se dibujaba plena en mi rostro, y no podía evitar tararear de vez en cuando a lo largo del camino, que nos llevaría de nuevo hacia el claro en donde estaban los demás.

Podía escuchar el resonar de los pasos de Sasuke: podía notar un pequeño deje de vacilación en ellos, ya que en el momento en el que se escuchaban un poco más cerca, de inmediato se hacía un pausa en ellos, y luego de haber avanzado yo unos pasos más, los de él volvían a la carga, como intentando que la distancia se mantuviera entre nosotros. Eso no hacía más que ponerme más feliz aún, ya que podía deducir que lo que había hecho unos minutos atrás había surtido un poco de efecto. Que Sasuke Uchiha se inmutara o se viera afectado por algo que yo o cualquier persona hiciera, sí que era digno de admirar. Pero al mismo tiempo que mi pequeño orgullo crecía, otra parte de mí se colmaba de dudas… ¿Qué les diríamos a los demás cuando volviéramos? Habíamos estado toda la noche fuera, y sin lugar a dudas la situación daba lugar a varias dudas por responder.

Estábamos aproximándonos a un árbol altísimo que recordaba muy bien, ya que era el que marcaba el comienzo de aquel sendero que transitábamos, y por lo tanto, el final en nuestro caso. Dándome cuenta de que en unos momentos nos encontraríamos con los demás, pare en seco mis pasos y me di la vuelta para encarar a Sasuke.

-Oye Sasuke… ¿Cómo explicaremos que estuvimos ausentes toda la noche?- pregunte cautelosa. Estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento o expresión que hiciera, no quería perderme nada. Me miró con desinterés, como siempre, y habló.

-No tengo que explicarle nada a nadie. Y si tu si, entonces arréglatelas sola- y sin prestarle un gramo más de atención, a mí y a mis dudas, paso por mi lado continuando su marcha, a lo que yo quedé atónita. ¿Qué esperaba? Definitivamente mi victoria anterior se me había subido un poco a la cabeza… Sasuke no cambiaría su forma de ser por algo así, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, contenida, apreté un poco mis puños y continué caminando lentamente, comenzando a pensar una excusa para justificar mi ausencia con Sasuke.

-Como me gustaría ser tan despreocupada como él, a veces- suspiré en un susurro para mí misma.

-_Deja de quejarte y tan solo diles la verdad, después de todo no es su problema, shannaro!- _No podía créelo… ¿Otra vez?

-¿Tú de nuevo? Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba, y de hecho era lo mejor del mundo. Ya cállate de una vez, no les diré la verdad ¿Estás loca?- mi inner comenzaba a ponerme histérica.

_-Tú eres la que se vuelve loca sola… Si hicieras las cosas más directas y fueras al grano, tu vida sería menos complicada, ¿sabes?- _

-No hables como si no fueran tus problemas, de todos modos somos una sola persona- suspiré derrotada.

_-Lo que digas, yo me retiro. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, shannaro!- _

Me quedé un momento en silencio. Primero para comprobar que mi molesta inner por fin se había callado, y segundo para pensar bien las cosas. Si me ponía a pensar como me había dicho, era cierto que las cosas siempre daban miles de vueltas en mi caso. No sé si era porque Sasuke me intimidaba un poco, debo admitirlo, pero había perdido un poco la confianza que tenía antes, y eso me molestaba. Al fin y al cabo, mi inner tenía razón… Siempre fui muy directa respecto a todo y últimamente no sé qué me estaba sucediendo. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla un poco, y retome por milésima vez la marcha, un poco más decidida.

Aunque lo que me seguía molestando era el haberme dado cuenta de que cuando hacía algo decidida como siempre lo había hecho, luego me paraba a pensarlo y dudaba. Eso me pasaba con lo ocurrido con Sasuke… _Basta Sakura, tú no eres ninguna regalada, lo que has hecho ha estado de maravillas, y verás que de alguna forma u otra te lo agradecerás a ti misma._

Más decidida por mis pensamientos, miré hacia adelante y me di cuenta de que estaba parada en el medio del claro. Había estado tan distraída pensando y discutiendo conmigo misma que no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado, y seguí caminando más de la cuenta.

Al ver que no era recibida por ninguna avalancha de preguntas, comencé a mirar para todos lados, y solo pude ver a Sasuke debajo del árbol en el cual estaban sus cosas. _Que extraño…_

Supuse que los demás habrían salido en busca de agua o, en el peor de los casos, habrían salido a buscarnos a mí y a Sasuke. Pensé en salir a buscarlos, pero no sabía en qué dirección ir, asique solo me limité a revolver un poco mi mochila, sacando un álbum de fotografías que había traído conmigo. Lo tuve siempre guardado en mi bolso ninja, pero me había acordado de él luego de una semana de comenzar a vivir en la guarida. Desde que volví a recordarlo, lo tuve guardado siempre en la cómoda de mi habitación, pero me daba pena dejarlo mientras nos íbamos de campamento, por lo que terminé trayéndolo conmigo.

Me senté debajo de "mi árbol", se podría decir, y comencé a pasar lentamente las páginas. En la primera de ellas había varias fotos de cuando yo era chica: en algunas salía con Ino mientras me enseñaba a agrupar flores en ramos, en otras con mis padres, y en algunas se mostraban mis primeros días en la academia. Más adelante tenía fotos de mi graduación a gennin, y unas pocas con Naruto y Kakashi. Las más nuevas eran con mis amigos en Konoha, y de algunas misiones con el equipo Yamato, cuando Kakashi-sensei estaba en el hospital y no pudo acompañarnos. Pero la más importante de todas era una la cual estaba pegada en el centro del álbum, cuidadosamente decorada: era la foto del equipo siete, de aquellos días de felicidad que compartimos Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y yo. El tan solo recordar esos momentos me ponía la piel de gallina, y mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas. Acaricié la foto con una mirada llena de ternura e inmediatamente mis ojos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Inmediatamente cerré el álbum y lo guardé de nuevo.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, en puntas de pie, al lado del pelinegro. Su respiración era tranquila y su expresión también, había bajado la guardia por completo. Estaba profundamente dormido, apoyado en el tronco del árbol que lo cubría con su sombra, dándole un aspecto más calmado aún. Me arrodillé a su lado y lo contemplé fijamente. Una de mis manos se movió hacia su flequillo y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, teniendo siempre el cuidado de no despertarlo. Su cabello era muy suave, aunque siempre me había intrigado la forma que estos tomaban… Pero me encantaba. Apoyé mi cabeza suavemente en el tronco también, y suspiré.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú Sasuke? – susurré, intentando encontrar la respuesta en mi interior. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron nuevamente a mi cabeza. La forma en la que me había sujetado había sido tan cálida, tan calmante, tan… perfecta. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Seguí contemplándolo y pude notar que se movió un poco, como si estuviera acomodándose.

-Sa-sakura…-

De un tirón me alejé de él, y lo miré sorprendida, pensando que se había despertado. Pero no era así, sus parpados continuaban calmadamente cerrados… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Sasuke… ¿me llamaba entre sueños? Mi corazón no se hizo esperar y comenzó a acelerarse, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad en mis latidos ¿En serio soñaba conmigo? Una sonrisita se dibujó de nuevo en mis labios, y mi mano retomó las caricias en su flequillo. ¿Cómo podía ser que esa persona tan tranquila y cálida, fuera tan fría y distante?

Con impulso en puerta, no pude detenerme... Lentamente apoyé mi cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke, acomodándome a gusto, pero cuidando de no despertarlo, de más está decir. Luego tomé con cautela su brazo derecho, que se encontraba desplomado a un costado, y lo pasé suavemente por mi cintura, buscando sentir la calidez de la noche anterior. Para mi sorpresa, luego de cerrar los ojos, pude sentir que el agarré de ese brazo se intensificaba, y no pude hacer más que sonreír, enterrando aún más mi rostro en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino de regreso se estaba haciendo un poco fastidioso. Suigetsu estaba muy inquieto, y Juugo se encontraba, inusualmente menos calmado que lo normal. Karin había desaparecido esa mañana, no la podían encontrar por ningún lado, y habían salido a buscarla por los alrededores. Suigetsu pensaba que no podía haber ido lejos, pero dudaba un poco, recordando la actitud de la pelirroja la noche anterior.

Juugo por su parte estaba preocupado por su compañera, pero también por el Suigetsu. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado como lo estaba en ese momento: no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, frotaba sus manos con rapidez y ansiedad cada dos minutos, y buscaba en cada rincón posible a Karin. Podía entender que estuviera preocupado, ya que la pelirroja era su compañera y su colega de peleas, pero… ¿hasta llegar a ese punto? Todo eso era demasiado raro, y el pelinaranja ya se preguntaba si no se habría perdido de algo importante en esos días…

-¡Karin! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- la voz de Suigetsu casi deja sordo a Juugo.

-Oye, hazlo un poco más despacio. Si perdemos la calma no solucionaremos nada Suigetsu- lo tranquilizó con una palmadita en el hombro el pelinaranja.

-Lo sé amigo. Es que esto es muy raro, Karin jamás se separaría del equipo, no es propio de ella. La conozco demasiado bien como para pensar que sí lo haría…- la mirada de Suigetsu viajaba de un lado a otro, buscando alguna pista que los llevara al paradero de la chica, pero no tenía suerte… Ya se había fijado en todos los lugares que se le podrían haber ocurrido, y ni siquiera una misera huella- Oye, en vez de hablar con tus pajaritos, ¡¿por qué no me ayudas?! Terminaríamos más rápido si fuera así Juugo- el tono de Suigetsu era inusualmente severo. El nombrado lanzó un suspiro, y lo miró como pidiendo paciencia a los dioses…

-Ellos han estado rastreando el área, y me comunicaron que no han podido divisar a Karin por ningún lado. No estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ¿sabes?- le respondió cruzándose de brazos- Creo que sería mejor que regresemos ya. Sasuke debe estar de vuelta, asique podemos pedirle que nos ayude con esto- sugirió con los ojos entrecerrados, observando el radiante sol que se encontraba sobre ellos.

-No podemos perder más tiempo, podría estar en peligro en este momento mientras nosotros vamos a "pedir ayuda" genio- era oficial: el peliceleste estaba exasperado- Además… dudo que Sasuke quiera ayudarnos, tú sabes cómo es él-

-Hm, puede que tengas razón, pero estoy seguro de que habrá una persona que si querrá hacerlo- contraatacó ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice a Suigetsu.

-¿De qué habl…?- frenó en seco su habla, como recordando algo- ¡Oh, claro! Con todo esto se me había olvidado nuestra nueva integrante- remarcó un poco apenado- Tienes razón, de seguro Sakura nos ayudará, y además… es posible que Sasuke ceda si ella intenta convencerlo, a mí no me engañan. Hay algo raro entre esos dos… ¿No crees compadre?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara y codeando a Juugo, quien ya se encontraba suspirando de nuevo.

-Concéntrate Suigetsu-

-Oh, ¡es verdad! Pues bien, ¡adelante!- y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y salió disparado hacia el claro. _Tranquila Karin, te salvaremos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye- podía escuchar una voz en algún lugar lejano. Era obvio que se dirigía a mí, pero no podía salir del trance en el que me encontraba, de ese mundo tan placentero. De un momento a otro, comencé a sentir que algo me zarandeaba, y eso me sobresaltó. De un tirón abrí los ojos e intenté incorporarme, pero una mano en mi hombro me lo impedía. Ahí estaban otra vez: esos ojos oscuros y profundos, tan hermosos como siempre, aunque con ese toque de frialdad que tanto los caracterizaba…

Al ver que no se trataba de una situación de peligro, relajé mis hombros e intenté adecuar mi vista a la claridad que se presentaba, paseando mis ojos de aquí para allá. Una vez que pude ver todo con claridad, volví mi vista hacia donde, segundos antes, me había encontrado con esa mirada.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para permitirte este tipo de cosas conmigo, Haruno?- su voz era severa, y su ceño podría apostar que iba a quedarse así por siempre, de la fuerza que hacía al fruncirlo. Ya no había rastros de ese rostro tan calmado y gentil de antes, ahora podía volver a apreciar el típico rostro serio de siempre. Por alguna razón comencé a sonreír… _Vuelves a ser tú mismo, Sasuke._

-Te hice una pregunta- volvió a recriminarme. Mi sonrisa aumentaba, y yo quería que la tierra me tragase en ese instante. No sabía por qué me pasaba eso, todo lo hacía mi cuerpo sin permiso, y no podía detenerlo. Coloqué mis manos en mis mejillas para intentar borrar todo rastro de sonrisa de mi rostro, pero no podía conseguirlo, era más fuerte que mi voluntad. ¡_¿Qué me pasa?!_ - ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó furioso el Uchiha.

-Umm… Se podría decir que… ¿tu rostro?- y sin poder contenerme un segundo más, exploté en una carcajada gigantesca. Pude notar como de inmediato el rostro de Sasuke apuntaba hacia abajo, contorsionándose aún más, y eso tan solo logró que mi creciente orgullo, aumentara aún más.

-¿Quieres reírte?- me preguntó malévolamente- Bien, ahora te reirás- y sin decir media palabra más, tomó el cierre de mi blusa y lo bajó. En un rápido movimiento me despojó de la prenda, y se paró, separándose de mí. Acto seguido arrojo mi blusa al aire, he hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu- una bola de fuego salió disparada de su boca, y termino por dejar hecha cenizas a mi pobre blusa, la cual caía como pequeñas partículas, esparciéndose por todo el aire. Me encontraba atónita: aún seguía sentada bajo el árbol, contemplando como las cenizas caían. No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, y menos que el que lo hubiera provocado hubiera sido… La rabia me consumía. Me puse rápidamente de pie.

-¡Oye, eso no es justo! Yo solo…- no pude continuar porque me interrumpió.

-La próxima vez pensarás bien las cosas antes de meterte conmigo. Hazme un favor y déjame en paz de una vez por todas, no quiero volver a despertar con sorpresas- masculló, para luego darme la espalda- Oh, y si fuera tú, me cubriría con algo- y sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia sus cosas. Inmediatamente me sonrojé, y cubrí mi torso lo más que pude con mis brazos. Del enojo no me había dado cuenta de taparme, y ahora él me había visto en ropa interior… _Tierra trágame, onegai. _Con el sonrojo a flor de piel, corrí hacia mi mochila. _Que suerte que he traído una muda de ropa… Debo reconocer que esta vez me lo he buscado._

Estaba terminando de vestirme, cuando sentí unos pasos apresurados sobre el césped. De inmediato me di vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, y pude ver a Suigetsu corriendo como loco, y a Juugo, quien entraba muy calmado y a paso tranquilo, detrás de él. _¿A dónde habrán ido? _Con mucha intriga, me apresuré a acercarme a ambos.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿En dónde estaban?- pregunté animadamente. El peliceleste, que estaba agachado intentando recuperar el aliento, codeó a Juugo. Este, entendiendo lo que quería decirle, comenzó a hablar.

-Hola Sakura. Pues veras…-

-Listo, ya puedo hablar- Suigetsu cortó a Juugo repentinamente, poniéndose de pie, y sin dejar que pronunciara otra sílaba, tomó su lugar hablando- Lo mismo podríamos preguntar nosotros, ¿cierto?- me respondió con una sonrisita pícara- ¿A dónde fueron tú y Sasuke anoche?- se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro, como presionándome para que hablase, y deprisa.

-U-umm… pu-pues bueno…- no sabía que decirle, el tiempo que tendría que haber usado para pensar una excusa, lo había dedicado a… dormir con el Uchiha. _¡Que tonta, shannaro! _Ya comenzaba a ponerme más nerviosa, cuando…

-No es de tu incumbencia- Sasuke lo cortó de raíz, con su tono tan severo como siempre. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios. Debía reconocer que esta vez me había salvado de un aprieto. _¡Gracias Sasuke! _Ante esa respuesta, Suigetsu se rindió, demasiado fácil a decir verdad, y su rostro se tornó serio, lo que me pareció aún más raro. Algo había sucedido…

-Oye, ¿Qué ocurre Suigetsu? Te noto un poco extraño- no pude evitarlo, quería saber que ocurría. Sasuke miraba desinteresado, pero podía deducir que su oído no decía lo mismo que sus ojos: Estaba listo para no perderse ni un detalle.

-Karin ha desaparecido, no podemos encontrarla por ningún lado- mi mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad ni bien escuche esas palabras: era cierto, por eso algo me parecía fuera de lugar al mirar a los dos chicos… faltaba Karin. Un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a invadirme lentamente. Puede que la pelirroja no fuera mi mejor amiga, pero después de todo, éramos compañeras, y el pensar que no estaba por ningún lado me preocupaba bastante.

-¿Ya han buscado por todos lados?- pregunté con seguridad.

-Sí, ya hemos registrado cada rincón de los alrededores, y ni rastro de ella por ningún lado- Juugo fue el primero en responder- Creo que podría estar usando su habilidad para ocultar su chakra, ya que no puedo percibirla, pero… ¿Por qué querría ocultarse de nosotros?-

Ocultarse de nosotros… eso no tenía sentido desde mi punto de vista. Era obvio que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, y sin dudas llegaría al fondo de todo esto, costara lo que costara. Una persona tan dependiente de su grupo como Karin, jamás se alejaría así porque sí, alguna razón debía haber, y sin dudas tenía que descubrirla. Tomando mi decisión, miré a todos firmemente.

-Debemos salir de nuevo a buscarla. Algo debemos estar pasando por alto, no puede haber ido muy lejos… ¿Quién me sigue?- estaba sorprendida por mis propias palabras. _¿Yo dije eso? Genial, shannaro!_

-¡Definitivamente yo estoy contigo Sakura!- afirmó Suigetsu, dándome un repentino abrazo. Me sorprendió. Se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por Karin. Sonreí , y cuando se separó de mí, mi mirada se cruzó por unos segundos con la de Sasuke, el cual miraba al peliceleste con el ceño fruncido. Si sus ojos fueran lanzas, Suigetsu estaría acabado. _¿Acaso?... No, no puede ser Sakura, su rostro siempre es así. ¿O si…? _Molesta con mis propias distracciones, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro y me compuse nuevamente.

-Yo también voy- citó Juugo. Ante su confirmación, todas las miradas se dirigieron como misiles, hacia Sasuke, quien estaba de brazos cruzados a un costado, con su rostro ladeado.

-Hmph, que tontería. No me interesa lo que le ocurra a Karin, no cuenten conmigo- masculló severamente.

-Que buen líder…- escupió con ironía Suigetsu. Sasuke lo miró con furia, activando su Mangekyou Sharingan, por lo que el peliceleste se calló la boca. La sangre comenzaba a hervirme, y no pude contenerme.

-Seguramente Sasuke no quiere ayudarnos porque sabe que no está a nuestro nivel, y lo opacaríamos demasiado- cité con malicia- ¿No es así, Uchiha?- pregunté dirigiéndome a él.

-Hmph-

-Típica respuesta de un débil- esas palabras parecieron tener un poco de efecto sobre el pelinegro, ya que me fulminó con la mirada. _Golpe bajo, shannaro!_

-Cuida tu boca Sakura- me respondió mi ofensiva, mientras pasaba por mi lado y se colocaba en frente del camino que conducía fuera de aquel claro- Nos dividiremos: Juugo, buscarás por el este; Suigetsu, por el oeste; Sakura, por el sur; y yo el norte. Así abarcaremos más terreno- no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían: de un momento a otro había cambiado de opinión y se había consagrado líder de la, se podría decir, "misión". Estaba segura de que mis palabras lo habían irritado, llevándolo a estas instancias. La milésima sonrisa en ese día decoró mi rostro, mientras me ajustaba mis guantes ninja. Una vez que todos estuvimos en posición…- ¡Ahora!- cada uno dio un salto en la dirección que le correspondía, y comenzamos nuestra búsqueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ahora!- todos sus compañeros se dispersaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde las sombras de esos mullidos arbustos había visto todo, y no podía evitar sonreír: el plan marchaba a la perfección. Aunque al mismo tiempo, detrás de esa sonrisa, un poco de culpa se formaba de una manera imparable: El ver como todos se preocupaban por ella, y salían en su búsqueda, la hacían sentir como una traidora, y de hecho, había considerado dejar toda aquella historia, y salir de allí para dar una excusa tonta de su ausencia, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero luego de escuchar lo que Sasuke dijo, y de ver como Sakura lo provocaba de esa forma, su rabia había vuelto a reinar, nublando todo rastro de cordura que quisiera presentarse en su mente.

-Si no te tengo por lo que soy… te tendré de cualquier otra manera- susurró autoconvenciéndose de lo que iba a hacer. Acomodando sus gafas y fijando su decisión, tomó mucho aire y emprendió su carrera, dirigiéndose a una sola dirección… el norte.

Cada paso que daba al correr, hacía que su mente se desalineara más de lo que ya estaba. Los árboles parecían querer envolverla, pero sabía que todo eso era producto de sus alborotados pensamientos, asique no le prestó atención a esas cosas. Junto sus manos en una posición de percepción, y agudizando sus sentidos, mientras aún seguía corriendo, pudo percibir un gran chakra que conocía muy bien, a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

-Te tengo-

Aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera lo más que podía, quería alcanzarlo deprisa, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reencontrarse con los demás. Le sorprendía la rapidez con la que sus pies respondían, jamás había corrido tan deprisa en toda su vida, y sí que había tenido que hacerlo en varias ocasiones… pero nunca le había salido así.

Pasados unos minutos, comenzó a percibir que la intensidad de ese chakra aumentaba cada vez más y más, a medida que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro, no pudo contenerla. _Falta poco._

Dicho y hecho, pudo divisar como un pelinegro se encontraba parado en la orilla de un lago, paseando su mirada para todos lados, buscando algún rastro de ella, supuso por lo que había escuchado en el claro. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol desde el cual podía contemplarlo, y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del mismo, volviendo a tomar una bocanada de aire fresco.

-Es ahora o nunca Karin- susurró para sí misma, y con ese último empujón, realizó una posición de manos- Henge no Jutsu- y seguido de esto, un espiral de humo la rodeó. Cuando el mismo se dispersó, comenzó a tantear su rostro, y pudo notar que no llevaba sus gafas. Luego miró su cuerpo, y también pudo notar que otras ropas la cubrían, sumando que unos cabellos rosados caían por el costado de su rostro, aunque no era muy largo. Automáticamente, sonrió.

-Bingo- su voz también había cambiado radicalmente. Con decisión y confianza, salió de detrás del árbol, y dirigió sus pasos hacia el chico que tenía delante de sus ojos. _Que comience el show…_


	17. Planes frustrados

El Hilo del Destino

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Konnichiwa minna! n.n Dios mío, ya estamos en el mes de Marzo! o.o No puedo creer como vuela el tiempo, estos primeros tres meses del 2015 se me han pasado volando, a ustedes? Quería hacer un avisito el día de hoy: Debido a que la semana que viene comienzo las clases, a partir del jueves 12 de marzo, los capis del fic los iré actualizando los días sábados, todas las semanas, ya que no tendré tanto tiempo libre como antes TnT Aunque no quita la posibilidad de que haya un fin de semana largo y pueda publicar dos algún semanita, eso se lo iré avisando e.e Espero sepan entenderme, pero quiero que sepan que nunca abandonaré una historia, eso de seguro! ;3 **

**Krol: Muchísimas gracias! TuT Espero que este capi te guste también, muchas gracias por la fidelidad y los reviews :'3 Matta ne! **

**Setsuna17: No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario, las gracias van para ti por seguir la historia TuT Saluditos! n.n**

**cami: Hajimemashite! Oww, me halaga mucho que pienses eso, mil gracias por el apoyo! :'3 Aquí traigo la conti, espero te agrade n.n Muchísimas gracias por el review y por leer ^^ Saludos! e.e**

**Y bien, como mi típica frase dice, espero disfruten mucho leyendo este capi y que sea de su agrado n.n Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por leer :'3 Besitos a todos, los quiero! ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 17: Planes frustrados

El equipo había salido en busca del tipo de la máscara, según les informaron llamado Tobi. Hacía apenas un día que habían salido de la aldea de la Hoja, pero la ansiedad por encontrar alguna pista o señal que les hiciera dar con el paradero de aquel desgraciado, aumentaba constantemente, haciendo que la concentración en dicha tarea fuera más severa y consistente de lo que les hubiera gustado: Siempre que salían de misión intercambiaban algunos gestos, o se formaban conversaciones agradables mientras se estaba en la labor, pero esa misión en particular carecía de contacto entre los integrantes, y eso no hacía más que inquietar a cierta ojiperla.

-U-umm… chicos, no creen que deberíamos descansar un poco- no quería que ese silencio continuara, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que proponer un descanso para ver si alguien se dignaba a hablar. Después de todo, habían salido esa mañana y no habían descansado ni una sola vez… Esperando la respuesta de los demás dirigió la mirada hacia el anaranjado cielo que se esparcía sobre ellos.

-No podemos darnos ese lujo, cuanto antes encontremos a ese tipo, mejor- Shikamaru, el encargado de organizar al escuadrón, fue el que respondió- He preparado una gran ración de píldoras de comida para poder seguir buscando sin parar por un largo tiempo, asique no perdamos el ritmo y continuemos- sin decir más, aumentó la velocidad de sus saltos y se colocó en la cabeza de la formación. Hinata lanzó un suspiro de derrotada, pero sacudió su cabeza varias veces para poder esclarecer sus pensamientos y concentrarse de nuevo.

Mientras seguían avanzando por el espeso bosque, ni siquiera una mínima señal de vida, además de ellos, se hizo presente. Eso hacía que las esperanzas de todos flaquearan, no podían engañar a nadie respecto a eso. Pero de repente, Kiba paró en seco, provocando que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Neji demandante. El fastidio en su voz era notable, ya que no quería perder el tiempo bajo ningún punto de vista.

-Miren allí- con su dedo índice apunto hacia abajo, señalando una enorme cueva con huesos en los costados de su entrada. El aspecto escalofriante de esta era indiscutible- Olfateo algo allí dentro, es un olor raro-

-Hmm- pronunciando este monosílabo, Neji actuó- ¡Byakugan!- sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se tornaron más severos, al mismo tiempo en el que las venas a ambos costados de su rostro se hacían claramente visibles. Paseo unos segundos sus ojos por la zona en la cual se encontraba la cueva, en busca de cualquier movimiento dentro de ella: no quería arriesgarse a que todo el equipo entrara y que no hubiera nada, ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Luego de un momento, algo captó su atención- Hay movimiento dentro de esa cueva. Veo un chakra muy fuerte e intenso. Quizá pueda tratarse de nuestro enemigo- informó mirando al resto, como esperando escuchar que era lo que preferían hacer.

-Bien, entonces ¡adelante!- al grito de Shikamaru, todos dieron un gran salto, aterrizando justo en frente de la entrada de aquella majestuosa cueva- No se separen, debemos ir todos juntos. No sabemos que hay ahí dentro, asique mantengan sus ojos bien abiertos- y dándose la media vuelta, enfiló hacia dentro del lugar, incitando a los demás a que lo siguieran.

Cuanto más se adentraban, más incertidumbre se sembraba en ellos. No había ni una sola pizca de luz en aquel lugar, por lo que se guiaban con ayuda de Neji y Hinata, que utilizaban su Byakugan para poder ver un poco. Había un olor a humedad que impregnaba el ambiente, probablemente debido a los drenajes de agua que se producían en las rocas, sin mencionar que los murciélagos volaban de aquí para allá cada vez que sentían los pasos de todos acercándose a sus ubicaciones.

-¿Estás seguro de que había alguien aquí adentro Neji?- Shikamaru no podía disimular la incertidumbre en su tono, sabía que al Byakugan nunca se le escapaba nada, pero quizá se hubiera confundido esa vez.

-Al Byakugan no se le escapa nada, deberías saberlo- respondió Neji, cortante.

-El chakra se hace cada vez más intenso, puedo verlo. ¿Tú puedes también, Neji nii-san?- pregunto Hinata con cautela.

-Claro que sí, yo también lo veo-

Apenas terminó esa frase, una tenue luz comenzó a hacerse visible al fondo del camino, lo que provocó que la mayoría aumentara la velocidad en sus pasos. Una vez que pudieron distinguir bien de que se trataba, vieron una desembocadura enorme, que terminaba en un gran salón con varias antorchas a su alrededor. Había un futón en el suelo, y un pequeño escritorio de madera a un lado de este, pero nadie podía ser detectado.

-Bien hecho Hyuga, no hay nada aquí- el enojo en el tono de Shikamaru no se hizo esperar.

-¿Estas cuestionando la habilidad de mi clan?- al Hyuga tampoco le costó mucho enojarse con el chico. Los dos se miraban con el ceño fruncido, y la tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable.

-No la de tu clan, sino la tuya- respondió con los brazos cruzados el otro chico, a lo que las venas en el rostro de Neji se marcaron aún más.

-Oye, espera, yo también olfatee algo aquí dentro, no puedes desacreditarnos a los dos Shikamaru- Kiba también se sintió un poco ofendido por los comentarios hechos por el Nara. Akamaru, que estaba a un lado suyo, le dedicó un ladrido furioso al nombrado, mostrando su concordancia con lo que su amo había dicho.

-Que fastidio… Bien, como ustedes digan- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza y mirando hacia arriba.

-Hay un chakra en este lugar, puedo sentirlo aún. Pero no está en la superficie, puedo sentirlo…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el suelo comenzó a volverse gelatinoso en un punto, a lo que todos retrocedieron varios pasos de la zona, contemplando con atención como se desarrollaban los hechos. Todos tomaron posiciones de batalla.

El vórtex gelatinoso se agrandó un poco más en el centro, y de él salió al exterior una criatura extraña, con ojos dorados y cuerpo blanco. Era notable que se trataba de un hombre, y era bastante alto. Todos se pusieron a la defensiva en un instante.

-Vaya vaya vaya- la voz del sujeto era bastante extraña, tenía un deje misterioso en ella- parece que Tobi-sama tiene visitas- al escuchar esto, todos se alarmaron: habían dado en el blanco, estaban en la guarida de aquel hombre, lo que era muy admirable ya que hacía apenas un día estaban buscando.

-¿Dónde está?- Neji decidió ir al grano, sin rodeos. Su posición era la de batalla de su clan, y a su lado de igual manera se encontraba Hinata. Los demás, entendiendo lo que eso significaba, saltaron uno a cada lado del hombre de blanco, rodeándolo lo más que pudieron: Shikamaru se puso por detrás, Shino a su costado izquierdo, y Kiba con Akamaru, al costado derecho.

-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!- una sombra proveniente del cuerpo de Shikamaru paralizó al enemigo- Por si intentas escapar- aclaró en un suspiro fastidioso.

-Hmhmhm, parece que son más astutos de lo que pensaba-la mirada la mantenía posada en Neji y Hinata, en nadie más- Esos ojos… portadores del Byakugan por lo que puedo ver. Ahora entiendo cómo me encontraron- una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en su rostro.

-No me interesan tus deducciones. Contéstame lo que te he preguntado ¿Dónde está el tipo de la máscara?- no podía llamarlo por su nombre, le resultaba muy incómodo hacerlo.

-Tobi-sama tiene varios asuntos que atender, y se ha retirado. Si quieren puedo dejarle un mensaje- eso colmó la paciencia del Hyuga.

-¡Hakke Kuushou!- ante esta exclamación y acompañado de movimientos fuertes hacia adelante con sus palmas, varias descargas de chakra, como ráfagas de aire, salieron disparadas de la palma de la mano del chico, estampándose contra su enemigo. Este ni se inmutó por la acción del Hyuga, pero su respiración había cambiado, estaba mucho más agitada, lo que significaba que había tenido efecto-¡Habla de una vez!- Se podía notar como Neji iba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Si tanto quieren ir hacia su destrucción, no veo por qué no decirles- todos se quedaron perplejos, no pensaron que el tipo hablaría- Tobi se encuentra en camino hacia el puente del País del Hierro, lo encontrarán allí en dos días- no sabían si en verdad creerle, pero la seriedad en el tono y la mirada del sujeto, los convenció un poco.

Shikamaru lo liberó de su jutsu, dejando de nuevo en libertad al sujeto. El mismo, pensando que todos habían bajado la guardia, se dio la media vuelta para volver al centro del vórtex e irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Hakke ni shou!- unos golpes secos, pero exactos comenzaron a asaltar su cuerpo- ¡Yon Shou! ¡Hachi shou! ¡Juu Roku shou! ¡San Juu Ni shou! ¡Roku Juu Yon shou!- con cada exclamación, más golpes venían, paralizándole de a poco todo el cuerpo. Al final de la última exclamación, lo golpes cesaron, haciéndolo caer boca abajo al suelo. Intentó moverse, pero era inútil, su cuerpo se iba derritiendo, hasta quedar solo los ojos y la boca en ese mar de líquido blanco.

-Ni te gastes en hacerlo. He bloqueado todos tus puntos de chakra. Estuve estudiándote desde que te mostraste ante nosotros, y dado que evidentemente no eres humano, tu cuerpo necesita sin falta del chakra para poder moverse y tener forma. Estás acabado- triunfante, Neji se dio la vuelta.

-Bien hecho, niño Hyuga. Ya no volveremos a encontrar-

-Si, como sea- Shikamaru alertó al grupo- Andando, no hay tiempo que perder- y sin otra palabra salieron corriendo de ese salón, con su nuevo destino fijado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus pasos eran decididos. Caminaba haciéndose la despistada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de cierto pelinegro en el lugar, pero bien sabía ella que ese era su objetivo. Cuanto menos se pareciera a lo que ella haría, mejor: tenía que parecerse mejor que nadie a Sakura, en personalidad, ya que en lo físico estaba solucionado.

Siguió haciéndose la despistada, mirando de un lado a otro, ya que debía fingir estar buscando a una persona, en este caso ella, pero ese detalle lo omitió. Esperaba que la primera palabra la diera Sasuke, como sorprendido de ver a "Sakura" allí, pero nada, ni un solo murmullo llegaba hasta su oído. Irritada decidió dejar el acto de la chica desorientada, y miró fija y claramente hacia donde debía estar parado el chico. Y así fue: su mirada se cruzó con la de él, pero a lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba, lo que se encontró fue un par de ojos inyectados de enojo, no con sorpresa.

-Hola Sasuke- soltó casualmente, como si nada pasara.

-¿Qué no te dije que fueras hacia el sur?- el tono severo del Uchiha la sobresaltó. Al no hablar casi nunca con él, no estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo directamente hacia ella. Pero poniendo sus pensamientos y sorpresa en su lugar, lo miró con decisión y respondió lo mejor que pudo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Creí que debía ir hacia el norte, cuanto lo siento- un pequeña risita escapó de sus labios. _¿Se comportará así la pelo de chicle cuando está con él? Por lo que siempre observo podría jurar que sí, pero no estoy segura… ¡Basta Karin, concéntrate! No hay forma de que sepa que eres tú, ¡ya se ha tragado que eres la pelo de chicle! _Sonrió para sí misma pensando lo bien que le había salido su jutsu de transformación, pero su momento de auto-halago fue cortado de raíz en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿De qué te ríes? Ahora tardaremos el doble en encontrar a Karin- el tono de voz de Sasuke era cada vez más sombrío, y eso la inquietaba. _¿Cómo respondería la pelo de chicle aquí…?_

-Lo siento, no fue a propósito, ¿sabes?-

-Hmph- los brazos del muchacho se cruzaron, y él ladeo su rostro fastidiado. Sin poder controlar las ganas que tenía de sentirlo, dio unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de él. Una vez en frente del Uchiha, tomó los brazos del mismo desenredándolos y volviéndolos a acomodar en su cintura. Al instante en el que hizo eso, Sasuke reaccionó.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahora Haruno?- estaba muy molesto, pero al momento en el cual quiso remover sus brazos de la cintura de la chica, en un rápido movimiento, ella los sostuvo con sus manos, impidiéndole hacerlo.

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas aburrido- en un impulso, acercó su rostro al del chico, pero al momento en el cuál sus labios se iban a unir, Sasuke abrió los ojos de repente y la apartó bruscamente de él- ¿Quién eres?- el veneno en el tono de voz del pelinegro era extremo. Ella no entendía nada, seguía transformada y se veía como Sakura, asique ¿cómo es que…? _No puede ser que se haya dado cuenta… _Se hizo la desentendida y lo miró confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres Sasuke? ¿No es obvio? ¡Soy yo, Sakura!- respondió intentando sonar convencida, mientras daba vueltas en su lugar, mostrándole al pelinegro como se veía. Cuando terminó de dar su "show", se quedó estática en su lugar, viendo que el Uchiha comenzaba a acercarse a ella. Lo miró melosamente, pero, a cambio de lo que esperaba, sintió una mano que comenzaba a apretar fuertemente en su cuello.

-Te pregunté que quién eres- el ceño del chico iba a explotar de tanto fruncirlo, así como su cuello si seguía la presión. El aire le faltaba, y con mucha dificultad puso sus manos sobre las de él, intentando aflojarlas, pero era inútil. De repente un arco de humo la envolvió, y luego de unos segundos se disipó, mostrando la verdadera forma de aquella chica. Al ver de quién se trataba, el agarre de Sasuke desapareció de repente, dejándola caer al suelo con fuerza. Karin estuvo unos minutos tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces Karin?!- ese grito la hizo sobresaltarse, tanto que su cuerpo involuntariamente se paró casi de un salto del suelo- Eres una pérdida de tiempo, nunca has sido más que eso. Y sobre todo, eres lo más bajo que existe, queriendo hacerte pasar por otra persona- cada una de las palabras del pelinegro, era como una lanza directa a su corazón- Si vuelves a acercarte más de la cuenta…- giró la cabeza para mirarla, con el Mangekyou Sharingan activado a flor de piel, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda a la pelirroja- te mataré- y sin ninguna otra palabra, se marchó de allí.

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que era ella, y no Sakura? La impotencia y la humillación la inundaban por completo, y un nudo gigantesco se alojó en su garganta. Las palabras de Sasuke la habían hecho pedazos, pero… tenía razón. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la secó con el puño de su blusa. Recogiendo todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, se paró, pero al momento en el que miró hacia adelante, pudo ver que otro chico la miraba seriamente, estático entre unos árboles cercanos. Al reconocer de quien se trataba, corrió hacia él de una forma en la que nunca pensó que lo haría.

-No- justo cuando estaba por echarse en sus brazos, el monosílabo pronunciado por el peliceleste la detuvo en seco, dejándola perpleja nuevamente- No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído Karin- esas palabras la sobresaltaron aún más. _No… No me digan que él también…_

-¿H-has visto lo que ocurrió?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar con un fino y débil hilo de voz. Su rostro apuntaba hacia el suelo, no era capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos, la vergüenza la consumía.

-Con lujo de detalles- masculló con ironía Suigetsu- Todos nos preocupamos por ti, salimos a buscarte. Y tu… haciendo esta mierda, haciéndote pasar por Sakura como si fuera algo normal- el enojo en el tono del peliceleste le pegó más fuerte a Karin, ya que sabía que era muy difícil hacerlo enojar, y ella lo había conseguido- Ella se preocupó mucho por ti también Karin, hasta tomó la iniciativa para que todos salgamos a buscarte. Y tú ¿así le pagas? Eres lo peor- con esas últimas palabras se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al claro, pero Karin tomó su brazo con rapidez.

-N-no. Por favor, déjame explicarte Suigetsu, yo no quise…- la voz del chico la corto en su frase.

-No me interesa. Ahora, suéltame- le ordenó con el ceño fruncido. Derrotada y sin nada más que decir, la pelirroja lo soltó sin una palabra, y se quedó estática en su lugar, viendo la espalda de Suigetsu, el cual se alejaba a paso lento y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin poder sopórtalo más, calló de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, rogando por que la tierra la tragara.

-¿Qué he hecho?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado al claro hacía un rato largo, luego de buscar por toda la zona que me tocaba. No había encontrado ni rastro de Karin, lo que me tenía un poco decepcionada. Cansada de estar parada, me senté en el medio del dichoso claro, esperando alguna señal de los demás. _Espero que hayan tenido más suerte que yo…_

No pasaron más de diez minutos, cuando un sonido seco de alguien aterrizando en el suelo, captó mi atención. Elevé la mirada y me encontré con Sasuke, quien tenía una expresión de pocos amigos, por lo que deduje que algo habría ocurrido. Quería ser lo más discreta posible, pero mi curiosidad siempre terminaba ganándome. Me paré de un salto y me coloqué frente a él.

-¿Y? ¿Has tenido suerte?- pregunte animadamente, intentando ocultar un poco mi ansiedad. El me miró fríamente como de costumbre.

-Hmph, más de la que hubiera deseado- su expresión se oscurecía cada vez más.

-Osea que… ¿Has encontrado a Karin?- pregunte curiosa, mirando para todos lados, en busca de la pelirroja que tan preocupados nos tenía a todos.

-Hmph- pude deducir que eso era un sí, pero sabía que había algo más escondido detrás de esa respuesta, por lo que seguí insistiendo. Quería saber que había ocurrido, ya que por la expresión de Sasuke, se notaba que había sido algo no muy bueno.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Sasuke?- ante mi pregunta, no me respondió, solo se limitó a mirarme con desinterés. Mi ansiedad aumentaba, y me irritaba que no me contestara, ¿acaso estaba sordo?

-Que te lo diga él- y señalando con su cabeza hacia atrás, se dirigió hacia sus cosas, comenzando a afilar su katana. Miré en la dirección en la cual su cabeza había apuntado, y pude ver a Suigetsu que entraba a paso lento hacia el claro. Lucía raro, un tanto… ¿desanimado? _Sin dudas algo ha ocurrido aquí, shannaro! _No espere más y me dirigí hacia él.

-Hola Suigetsu- parecía ausente, como si nada alrededor de él estuviese ocurriendo. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que venía caminando desde el norte, y a él le tocaba revisar el oeste, según habíamos acordado, o mejor dicho, según Sasuke había ordenado- Oye, ¿no tenías que buscar por el oeste?-

-A nadie le importa eso ya, Sakura- su tono era muy apagado, por lo que comencé a preocuparme. No pude contenerme más y decidí ser directa e ir al grano de una vez por todas.

-Puedo notar que ha pasado algo, tú y Sasuke actúan extraño- dije sin rodeos- Él ya ha vuelto, pero me dijo que te preguntara a ti que había ocurrido- al escuchar esto los ojos del peliceleste se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-Así que… Se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí- una sonrisa desanimada se asomó en sus labios, acompañada de una pequeña risa irónica. Respiró profundamente otra vez, y me miró. Esos ojos violetas habían perdido el brillo que siempre tenían, evidentemente su ánimo no era el mismo que siempre lo caracterizaba- Ya que…- y viendo que comenzaría a contarme todo, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban mis cosas y nos sentamos enfrentados. Mis oídos estaban parados para no perderse ni un solo detalle.


End file.
